Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Set within the Sailor Moon Continuum Universe*: Set two months after the events of both the "Sailor Moon Advent Children" Trilogy and "Cardcaptors: The Final Card", after Sid inadvertedly steals dinosaur eggs which leads him to get kidnapped, it's up to Serena and her friends to rescue him to the underworld world while meeting a dino-hunting Weasel named Buck. Can Sid be saved?FIN
1. Chapter 1: False Alarm

_**Sailor Moon and The Dawn of the Dinosaurs.**_

 **Author's note: I know that a lot of you were expecting Spirits Within next, but since I still have to re-do both the plot of that and the plot of Sailor Moon: Calling, I've decided to do this next because, well, admittedly it's easier at the moment and this is, while not time-travelling or anywhere near within the ice age, is the third and final chapter of the "Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventures" trilogy. So, let's get to it.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors, Rugrats, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. I only own my OCs and Kingdom Hearts will be seen in cameos or in the secret ending of this story while the FFVII characters will be mentioned only.**

* * *

Chapter one: False Alarm.

 _ **TASHASAUROUS Presents...  
A Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptor Sakura, Rugrats and Kingdom Hearts crossover...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON AND THE DAWN OF THE DINOSAURS.**_

 _November-1999: Two months after the events of Sailor Moon: Advent Children, Sailor Moon: Spirits Within, Sailor Moon: Calling, and Cardcaptors: The Final Card..._

Sniffing and sniffing in the icy ground in the mountains that was another place where delicious acorns would be buried and then later found or just found, for the last year since thawing from the ice and finding himself in many more adventures in this new modern world or rather, the other modern world. In the rest of his days since thawing from the ice and going on the adventure with humans who were not hunters as he knew about back in the ice age, but children humans and an older human who were more adventurers.

Not only that, through last year and this year, he'd gone so many adventures that were more crazy than the ones that was once encountered the weirdest herd in ice age history, and the floods that once killed him but was brought back to life-much to his displeasure since he'd actually been happy in the afterlife-and then frozen in ice for 20,000 years, unwittingly going to other strange worlds throughout the entire cosmos before finally arriving here in this world of Fairy Tales where he promised himself that this would be his home as long as he didn't go to other worlds anymore.

Because Scrat's one true purpose in life was just onto the one thing he wanted to claim for generations after generations; his prized nut. He stopped himself from going over a cliff which down below was a good 200 feet drop into the cloudy abyss below. Suddenly catching the scent of the familiar delicious nut, the ice age squirrel looked up at another cliff on the other side and he perked up happily that he finally found it.

Scattering across the vine that was attacted to both cliffs while careful not to fall, Scrat reached the other side, expecting his prize. He screamed in shock and confusion that it suddenly disappeared like magic. Was it his imagination? He scanned around and his attention caught sight of leaves being scattered behind a tree in the late autumm, coming winter, which could him that he wasn't alone.

His suspicsions blared inside his head as Scrat immediately knew that his nut was taken. He knew he had to sneak it away from whomever took it. He dove into the pile of leaves and made it way towards the tree, then emerged and had his back against the bark of the large tree. He carefully peaked and sniffed to slowly put his plans into motion...

Only to gasp in awe and he froze all together...(cue to the song, "You never Find") because the sight of something he never thought he would experience in his entire life was swishing it's tail in the most beautiful way like a flower. The orange fur, the dasling blue eyes...the face of a female of his own kind that lived in this world for many years since the end of the Ice Age...

The more Scrat stared, the more his heart skipped beats, he felt a flush in his face, the sense of such beauty overwhelming. The way the female of his kind called Scratte blinked beautifully, Scrat instantly knew he was in love. Groaning happily, he collasped to the side before re-hiding from the side and just leaned against the tree. He could just stand there and gaze at the beautiful squirrel all day...

If it weren't the fact that Scratte just brought out the next thing that was part of his life(and the music cuts off) that made him claw the bark in shock and disbelief. Hiding again, Scrat groaned, now in annoyance that the female had his prize, his plans to get it re-engenertized. No one held acorns except him!

When Scratte put the acorn down to continue her chores, she had her back turned which was just what Scrat needed. He stretched out as hard as he could. But just when he grabbed hold of it, so did Scratte, making the former come out of his hiding. The two stared at each other's eyes for the first time, just before Scrat yanked the acorn from the latter's paws and began to storm away, grumbling and thinking the question on who did Scratte think she was.

But then the whimpering and sobbing was heard that made him pause in his steps. When Scrat turned around, Scratte was breaking down into tears and crying. It made him freeze. Guilt began to form, but it was fighting against uncontrollable desire for acorns. He was hesitating, but slowly the conscience he never knew he had was telling him to give the acorn back and really, now that he thought of it, he really hadn't meant to hurt her feelings.

Edging closer and closer, finally Scrat hesitatedly held out the Acorn to Scratte, in a silent gesture of apology. The latter saw this and perked happily and took hold of it, only for Scrat not letting go, his desire for the Acorn once again winning at fall force. When Scratte realised he wasn't letting go, she lets out a groan of frustration and soon the two of them were fighting in a tug of war while spinning and spinning until Scrat finally and unwittingly swinged so hard that Scratte was sent flying, making her let go.

Hugging his Nut happily at first, Scrat then heard Scratte's panicked screams and his heart froze in realization at what he just done. Looking over the cliff, to his horror Scratte was falling to her death and he cried out in alarm, before fighting with himself again and knowing that jumping off would be suicide. Finally after that quick inner fight, he decided to risk it in order to save her and jumped heroically and willed himself to go faster and faster until finally, he held out his Acorn and had Scratte grab hold of it.

As the two now free falled, Scrat groaned happily again, quickly falling in love once again. At this close, Scratte was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and she smiled at him in return as they continued to fall, which was something like out of a romantic movie...

Only for a few minutes until Scratte unexpectedly yanked the Acorn out of his grasp. In confusion and shock, Scrat's eyes widened as Scratte winked at him, and, to his further shock and confusion, she spread out her wings that grew and then flew away with the acorn.

"Huh?" Scrat muttered, dumbfounded. Did Scratte just trick him? Well, considering on what just happened and if there was an audience, then yeah, he's was outwitted. As he gazed down, however, Scratte and the Acorn were both pushed in the back of his mind as he realised he was still falling into the abyss down below.

"AAAGGGGHHH!" He screamed before pulling at his fur and skin, only to realise that he wasn't a flying squirrel despite the desperate attempts to fly. In the end Scrat knew he was in for yet another painful landing and continued to fall and disappeared into the fog...

CRASH!

"Omph!" He grunted as the clouds formed a heart-shape. On the hard ground, however, he made a hole shaped like him. Scrat groaned, dazed at the crash landing. But as he recovered, the ground suddenly shook, creating a tremor and it seemed to be getting closer. When he looked up...

"It's happening!" Cried Manny as he came running with his trunk and tusks carrying a shell full of water in an incredible and distracted speed that he nearly squashed Scrat who ducked back into the hole before the mammoth could step onto him.

Once Manny passed by, Scrat came back halfway out and glared at the Mammoth, angry that Manny wasn't looking where he was going...only to be stepped on by a running Serena who was following Manny. Scrat was then stepped on by Ash, then Shrek, then Donkey, then Sakura, then Crash, and then Eddie, making the squirrel furious as he yelled in wordless yells that most likely said, ' _Hey, watch it!_ '

Didn't he have a bad enough day already?

Apparently not, because when Sid called out to his friends, "Wait up, guys!" the sloth accidently dragged Scrat onto his foot, making Sid panic as he tried to get him off while Scrat tried to get free, only for him to be kicked into the air and land on top of Sid's head. Sid screamed as Scrat then attacked him, letting out his anger and causing the sloth to run away.

Meanwhile, Manny and the others continued to rush in such a hurry just half an hour after Ash told both Serena and Sakura that the arrival was finally happening, something that they and the rest of the Sailor Team had been waiting for the last three months ever since the demise of Ultimecia. It was also two months since their and Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith's vacation and misadventures in Medge. Also two months since the incident caused by both the Shadow of Caius Ballad who was the reason for the incidents with Kadaj's group, and the resurrection of the Dahaka, and the Nothing Card which Sakura somehow merged with the Nameless Card she created almost two years ago.

The group raced over the stone bridge in the fields of the Ice Age Village the Sailor Team established almost four months ago and many of the ice age animal residents were well aqquinted with Serena and her friends and family and people of Duloc also came here for visits as well.

"The baby's coming! The baby's coming!" Manny was crying out hysterically, nearly trampeling over both villages' residents who moved out of the way in sheer annoyance.

"Watch it!" Once villager guy yelled.

"Sorry!" Serena called out as she, Shrek, Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, Donkey, Crash and Eddie raced past them in a hurry.

"I'm having a baby!" Manny called out.

Crash was running on all fours as he called out to the villagers, "Code blue! Code blue!"

"Or pink!" Eddie added once he now ran on two legs since he ran in the same position as his twin brother, adding, "If it's a girl!" since the two were excited to know the gender of their new upcoming newborn either nephew or niece.

"Manny, slow down!" Shrek called out, nearly out of breath. He knew what his mammoth friend was going through, given he'd gone through the similiar thing when Fiona was in labor a year ago, as did all new fathers would. But was he this bad after Charming was defeated in Far Far Away? The Ogre couldn't remember.

"Watch where you're going!" Sakura called out as well, worried for the welfare of her friend. She was excited to see a new born baby mammoth for the first time, but the way how Manny wasn't concentrating worried her greatly, and she was right about that.

"Having a baby! Having a baby! I'm coming, Ellie!" Manny was hysterically panicking, and true to his friends' prediction, he wasn't looking where he was going and tripped onto a rock caused him to fall and now slide into the snow down a hill and accidently threw the shell into the air which it began to descend.

"We got it!" Crash cried out as he and Eddie jumped and leaped onto their adoptive brother in law's back and trunk, towering themselves to catch it while Serena, Shrek, Sakura, Ash and Donkey grabbed hold of Manny's tail and each other to slow the sliding. The three ice age animals caught the shell and Manny used his feet to help his friends to slow down as well, just right at the tip edge of the cliff over trees to the ground below, the group had to steady themselves to avoid losing their balance.

Serena and her friends all sighed in relief, as Ash muttered with a nervous sweatdrop and a weak chuckle, "That was close."

" _Too_ close!" Donkey pointed out.

However, Sid came running and screaming, still trying to get Scrat off his face, not paying attention and to the group's horror, he was about to crash into them and they all panicked with comical and freaked out expressions.

"Sid! No no no no no!" Serena, Sakura, Ash and Donkey all cried out in unison.

Too late, Sid got Scrat off but ended up crashing into his friends, creating a domino effect which sent all of them falling forward as they screamed and they all bumped into trees to soften their landings before they all finally landed on the ground. Serena, Shrek, Ash, Donkey, Pikachu and Sakura were laying or sitting deep in the small pile of snow, slumped and dazed, groaning at the landing which none of them had any injuries. Manny on the other hand stood up, the now empty shell over his eyes and covering his vision, and Sid stuck on his butt.

"Ellie! Ellie! Ellie, where are you!? Where am I?" Manny cried out, panicking, just as a surprisingly calm but giggling Ellie, along with Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien, Rini, Lusie, Puss, Madision, Kero, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Stu, Drew, Didi, Charlotte, Angelica, Tommy, Dil, Chas, Kira, Chuckie, Kimi, Betty, Howard, Phil and Lil, Susie and her parents came over with either embarrassed expressions or exasperated expressions. Along with them were Team Pokepals; Future-Piplup and Chimchar, and Grovyle.

"Manny?" Ellie spoke up, getting her husband's attention, as Sid fell off with somewhat a shocked and horrified expression, while she continued giggling at Manny, gesturing her stomach with her trunk, "I told you it was just a kick."

Hearing this made Manny slowly lift the shell from his face, which revealed that during the landing, Crash and Eddie had landed onto his face as the twin brothers slid off as well. Realising what just happened and that he misunderstood earlier, Manny sighed in relief, "Oh right! Right! *Phew*! Wow."

Then as Serena and the others recovered while dusting themselves off from the snow from their snow clothes(except Pikachu and Donkey who both shook the snow from their fur) and approached, Manny bend over to the stomach where his and Ellie's soon to be born child was and began to baby-talk, "You really gave Daddy a scare! Daddy got silly! Daddy fall down cliff and go boom, boom, boom. Silly Daddy. Yeah."

Which, in retrospect, it was starting to creep out everyone, especially Future-Piplup who muttered nervously with a sweatdrop after he and two of his best friends shared an awkward glance, "Uh, Manny? You're giving me the creeps."

Hearing this and seeing the weirded out expressions, Manny soon became even more embarrassed and stood up straight, and told everyone apologetically, "Sorry, folks. False alarm! It was just a kick!"

This statement made everyone groan in either disappointment or in the villagers' case, complete and utter annoyance as both human and ice age animal citizens began to walk away, as a male Mole-Hog grumpily said in sarcasm, "You know who I'd like to kick?"

"That's the third false alarm this week." A woman with blonde hair and in a white and violet medivel dress sighed in equal annoyance, as she and everyone else walked away.

"All right, show's over, break it up! Break it up!" Sid escourted to both humans and animals away from his friends. He then noticed a female Beaver who had a large belly and chooed, mistakingly, "Oh! I see someone else who has a bun in the oven!"

This offended her as she scowled, "Oh! I'm not pregnant!" before whacking Sid on the head, then stormed off snotingly.

"Ow...!" Sid groaned, before rubbing his sore head, sighing sadly, "That's too bad. You'd make a wonderful mother! OW!" he cried out again when the stick came flying at his head and this time knocked him over to the ground.

The Sailor Team, their relatives and Team Pokepals all sighed while Serena slumped low in disappointment. And she had been so excited, thinking that today would be the day, especially after the unexpected adventures for the last few months that she and everyone else just had two months of peaceful time. Now that she knew more about the past and the future, not to mention getting her memories back and all, she could finally relax, except that the closer the birth of Manny and Ellie's child was getting, the more agitated she was feeling.

Amy noticed her friend and leader's look and told her with a smile, "Serena, we know that you and Manny are excited. All of us are, but I think you're getting carried away."

Hearing her long time friend say this, Serena stood up straight and sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, saying with a goofy look, "Right, sorry. Man, I think we're starting to sound like Diego."

Suddenly at the mention of their sabor friend, and noticing that they were in fact missing someone, Serena glanced around curiously, before asking Amy in confusion and slight worry, "Hold on a second. Where is he anyway?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the valley, a lone Antolope was eating the grass, though he once thought he heard something and glanced around cautionly, before deciding that it was his imagination and resumed eating. Little did he know that it wasn't his imagination.

Because hiding in the bushes, was Diego who, being the predetor that he was, and his hunts still part of his nature, growled softly at his targeted prey. He waited until the Antolope was distracted and then...

With a roar and a leap, Diego lunged, but the Antolope saw this and screamed before the latter made a run for it, with the Sabor-Toothed Tiger hot on his tail, leading into a chase on the path. At one point, the chase was put in sloooow moootioooon, before it resumed to normal and Diego nearly got his prey with his claw but narrowly missed and continued to chase, intending on having his meal.

However, he began to feel too exhausted, his heart thumping too hard, his vision going all blurry and all together, he was slowing down to a complete and exhausted stop, which allowed the Antolope to escape. Diego heaved heavily, and wheezed, just having enough energy to just stand and prevent himself from collasping.

Seeing how he escaped, the now proud and relieved Antolope cheered and then mocked, "HAH! Hahahaha!" before dancing snootedly around the sabor, chanting, "Ooh, ooh, ooh! Whoo! My hooves are burning, baby! They are burning! Look at this. I got to tip-toe! I got to tip-toe! Eat my dust, dingo!" before kicking the dirt into Diego's face and raced off.

Diego just stood there, exhausted and now humilated. Since when did he get so weak and out of shape like this? Whatever it meant...he knew that it wasn't good news.

Even worse, this was just the start of the new impact that would test the Sailor Team's trust and friendship. Not to mention judgement.

* * *

 **A/N: I've worked on the second chapter before I posted this first chapter of the new adventure of the Sailor Team. Hope you like it so far, fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2: Splitting up and Discovery

**Author's note: Here's chapter two, at your service!**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors, Rugrats, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. I only own my OCs and Kingdom Hearts will be seen in cameos or in the secret ending of this story while the FFVII characters will be mentioned only.**

* * *

Chapter two: Splitting up and Discovery.

An hour later, after the embarrassing scene of the false alarm, the Sailor Team continued relaxing in the Ice Age village and were following silently behind Manny who held his trunk over Ellie's eyes as he walked her towards a special surprise he had planned since coming back home from their vacation in Medge. Well, more like a vacation-adventure no thanks to both Caius and the Nothing Card.

And Ellie was getting impaitent and excited over the surprise, grunting, "Now? Can I look now?"

"Easy. Don't freak out the baby." Manny cautioned, overreacting a little. He wanted to make life perfect for his family, especially since he was going to be a father again after 20,000 years. In retrospect, if his friends didn't know any better, he was becoming easily over-protective.

"The baby's fine. It's the freaked-out daddy I'm worried about." Ellie pointed out as she moved Manny's trunk from her eyes with her trunk, giving him a quite annoyed look.

"Ah, ah, ah! No peaking!" Manny scolded her playfully and once he was certain she closed her eyes, he finally flourished an entry of an icy playground, announcing, "Voila! Playground for Junior!"

When Ellie opened her eyes, they widened as she breathed, "Wow!" and moved forward slowly to gaze at the beautiful playground for their child. It was just like a human playground, only bigger and more suitible for ice age animal children, even if human kids could play here too. There were a slide made out of ice, carved and all, a see-saw made out of a bark and snow, a swing, and snowanimals such as sloths and even Pokemon decorated. It was like a dream come true to any child in the Fairy Tale world.

"It's...amazing!" Ellie said happily, feeling her emotions almost overwhelm her, touching the see-saw with her trunk lovingly. She was unable to believe that Manny had went through all this trouble just to make this and she instantly knew, their first child was going to love this once he or she was born.

What caught her eye even more was a hanging mobile from a tree branch, made of vines and ice. Ellie instantly fell in love with it since it had a mammoth couple and a baby mammoth. "Ooh, Manny." She said happily.

"I made it myself." Manny told her as he joined her, happily concluding, "Our family." before showing her more of the playground.

When Sid went up to the mobile, he slumped in disappointment since he noticed the absence of everyone else in the family, and asked, "Hey, why aren't I up there?"

"You can be on ours." Eddie suggested as he and Crash showed Sid their own mobile...which had living insects on it instead that only made Phil and Lil want to eat and made Misty shiver in fear at the sight of it, while everyone else who noticed held disturbed and dumbfounded expressions.

"You'd fit right in!" Crash added.

Sid on the other hand, smiled at the twin's offer and said happily, "Thanks!"

"How come we're not up there?" Tommy asked as he, his little brother, cousin and friends also noticed that they were absent on the mobile as well.

Rini, being optimistic, shrugged and giggled while saying, "Aw, I'm sure there'll be one with all of us on it."

"You mean all of us, Rini?" Chuckie asked, in confusion.

"'Course I do, silly!" Rini replied, while Angelia grumbled, muttering under her breath, something about, ' _Even just one year and they're still dumb babies._ '

Manny, noticing a few icicles on branchs, muttered as he flicked them off, "Of course, it's still a work in progress. A few rough edges here and there." as the rest of the group looked around at his handy work.

Casey noticed how everything, even the trees had soft spots covered in snowballs and skeptically quirked an eyebrow, asking in disbelief, "I can't believe it, Manny. Are you trying to Baby-Proof nature or something?"

"Baby-proof nature? Get out of here. That's ridiculous." Manny laughed, while he was further proofing it, while he accidently and unknowingly placed a snowball onto a baby bird's beak which caused it to tumble over to the ground since it was too heavy. Manny then rejoined his family and friends to leave the playground to keep it closed until the baby mammoth was born.

"Manny, this is the world our baby's gonna grow up in, you can't change that." Ellie pointed out to him, shaking her head.

"Of course I can." Manny rolled his eyes with a smile. "I'm the second biggest thing in the world!" referring to the fact that here in the Fairy-Tale world, Dragons are the biggest things, not including Giants which are rare since there wasn't any sightings of them at all.

Ellie giggled and replied, "Okay, big daddy." before teasingly added, "I can't wait to see how you handle the teen years."

As everyone was leaving, Serena then noticed that Sid was about to touch one of the snow-sloths and, knowing that he was a bigger klutz than she was, she called out to her friend scoldingly, "Sid, no touching anything! This place is for kids only." before questioning sarcastically, "Are you kid?"

Sid opened his mouth to answer, only for Serena to quickly say, "Don't answer that." much to his disappointment. But once everyone else had their backs turned, Sid cheekily touched the head of the snow-sloth, only for it to tumble off and in panicked reaction he almost dropped it but quickly caught it. Not wanting to get into trouble, he replaced it in an awkward position and scarried over quickly before ducking over the log gate Manny was holding and then walked more casually, his paws behind his back as he whistled innocently.

Just as Manny was about to ask why Sid was acting more weird than usual, he then caught sight of another one of his best friends as Diego walked over, the latter still stumped over his humilating exhaustion of being unable to catch his prey. It wasn't until Manny called up to him that made him pause, "Diego! There you are. You missed the big surprise!"

Only half-caring about the surprise, Diego muttered, "Oh right! Right. I'll check it out later." before walking off.

"Okay, see ya." Manny replied, shrugging as he lowered the log that closed off the park for now.

However, Serena caught on that Diego didn't seem to be himself. As a matter of fact, seeing how she hasn't seen him all day until now, she couldn't help but sense that something was wrong that made her sabor friend feel so down. It reminded her of when Cloud was stumped just a few months back, how Reno in the past was feeling upset due to facing his past, then Cloud again worried over how to express his feelings to Tifa, and then Sakura over her situation with her relationship with Li. Not to mention that Riku and Kaylie both still felt down due to the darkness in their hearts.

But to see Diego now like that made her worry. "You know, I can't help feeling that something's bothering Diego." Serena told Manny as the latter approached.

"Nah, I'm sure everything's fine." Manny shrugged, not sensing what Serena was sensing.

Having an idea, Serena looked up to her Mammoth friend and suggested, "Why don't you go and talk to him? You've known him longer than I have." with a slight shrug, referring to the fact that the two and Sid, along with Ellie, Crash and Eddie have known each other for a little over 20,000 years.

Manny rolled his eyes at this suggestion and pointed out to her, "Serena, guys don't talk to guys about guy problems. We just punch each other on the shoulders." gently punching her shoulder to demostrate.

This only made the Moon Princess slump with a sweatdrop, skeptical and dumbfounded, before she pointed out, "That's completely lame." since in her and pretty much anybody else's opinion, it was one of the most stupidest things she's ever heard.

"To a girl." Manny pointed out in return, explaining casually, "To a guy, that's like six months of therapy." only to see his friend give him a skeptical look which also translated that she would do something that would not like. In annoyance, he grumbled as he began to find Diego, "Okay, okay, I'm going."

Serena watched him leave, hoping that her friend would work something out with their other friend. The last thing she wanted was to have strains put into her friends and family, especially since all the adventures, struggles and hardships they all went through for the last nearly four years. Since Medge, all she wanted was the last three months of this year without any sort of crazy incidents that would test her limits and the limits of her friends and family.

* * *

Diego had been standing on a rock, gazing at the valley ahead, deep into his own thoughts. As much as he loved being with his friends since they were his herd, he knew that things were changing drastically, if they hadn't changed already. Adventures through out this year ever since coming back to life almost a year ago now aside, maybe hanging with the group was the reason why he wasn't in his usual predetory lately, and fighting against Heartless and Nobodies and helping to save the Realm of Light didn't help. Maybe he should seek out an adventure of his own, to make a fresh start to regain his diginity. Somewhere out there would give him answers.

Maybe he should do something similiar as both Riku and Cloud did.

"Hey." Manny's voice jarred him out of his thoughts as the sabor noticed his long time best friend. Unexpectedly though, Manny punched him on the shoulder with his trunk.

"Ow!" Diego grunted, before asking in confusion, "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know." Manny replied awkwardly.

After a few moments of awkward silence between the two of them since both found that they haven't had a conversation to themselves in such a long time either, finally Manny broke the silence and told Diego, "So listen. Serena thinks there's something bothering you. I told her..."

Upon hearing that Serena had caught on that he was feeling a little depressed, Diego sighed and decided that honesty was the best policy. So he gently cut Manny off and said with a sigh, "Actually, I've been thinking that soon it might be time for me to head out."

Thinking that Diego is alright, Manny shrugged and said back, "Okay. So uh, I'll just tell her that you're fine. It was nothing." and turned to leave but stopped when Diego continued.

"Look, who are we kidding, Manny? I'm losing my edge. I'm not really built for chaperoning play-dates." Diego added, a little awkwardly and hoping that it wouldn't cause any problems.

"What're you talking about?"

"Having a family, that's huge, and I'm happy for you, but that's your adventure, not mine." Diego explained. As much as he was excited to see the new life being born, he felt that he would just be in the way and thought that maybe, now that he thought about it, that he should begin a new journey once the baby is born.

However this would only make him reconsider his plans as Manny misunderstood and asked in slight shock and disappointment, "So you don't want to be around my kid?"

"No, no, no. That's..." Diego denied quickly, then paused, realising that this wasn't where he wanted it to go and tried again, "You're taking this the wrong way."

"No, go." Manny told him, now quickly annoyed and said with sarcasm and slight betrayal in his tone, "Go find some adventure, _Mr. Adventure Guy_. Don't let my boring domestic life hit you in the butt on the way out." before finally walked off and left.

Shocked that his friend just told him to leave without Serena's permission and noticing the unusual bad mood, Diego called back, "Isn't Ellie supposed to be the one with the hormonal imbalance?"

Sid, who just heard the end of the conversation and had also wondered where his best friends had wandered off too, quickly told Manny, "Manny, wait! No one has to leave." but was ignored and the sloth looked back and forth between the two who had been with him much longer than his own family. They were more than just his friends; to Sid, they were his brothers.

Serena, who was told by Raye that Diego must've felt depressed and that it was a good idea for Manny to talk to him, had arrived and asked with a hopeful smile, "So?"

Instead, a disapproved Manny grumbled to the teenager, "That's why guys don't talk to guys."

"What? What happened!?" Serena asked, shocked.

"Diego's leaving." was Manny's reply before he walked off, leaving a shocked and devastated Serena behind. She couldn't believe this was happening. Diego was leaving? Leaving the Sailor Team? Gazing at the ground, Serena realised that her suggestion was a bad idea. Raye was wrong. She should've talked to Diego herself and now Serena felt like kicking herself for her stupidity and now it was her fault that her friends were breaking up. Depressed herself and needing Ellie and Fiona's support to try and figure out how to set things right, Serena sorrowfully turned and walked away herself, leaving Sid and Diego to have their conversation.

Once Sid heard what happened, he tried to point out optimistically, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is gonna be the best time of out lives! We're having a baby!"

"No, Sid." Diego told his friend in sorrow and disappointment, gesturing to where Manny left and told Sid about both the Mammoth and Ellie, "They're having a baby." and jumped off the rock to begin his journey alone.

Sid tried to stop him as he pointed out, "Yeah, but we're the Sailor Team; a herd; a family." hoping that this would be enough for his friend to stay. They went through so much together and the Silver Crystal did bring them back to life to give them another chance to live with an even bigger herd that was the Sailor Team.

Diego shook his head, telling him, knowing that their recent adventures were their last ones together, "Look, things have changed. You know that Sora had found Riku and Kairi, Donald and Goofy found the King, Serena has a future and duties to attend to, and Manny has other priorities now. Everyone in team are doing their own accomplishments." as he and Sid both gazed at the retreating forms of Manny and a sorrowed Serena.

With a sad smile, Diego concluded, "Face it, Sid. We had a great run, but now it's time to move on." as he began to walk away.

Thinking that maybe it would just be the two of them, Sid began to walk with him, saying, "So it's just the two of us." only to pause in his steps when Diego paused.

The Sabor knew he couldn't take Sid with him. It was time for them to find their own herds and packs once again, as he said, "No, Sid. It's not the two of us." and walked off to find a new life.

"Puss, Crash and Eddie are coming with us?" Sid asked, optimistically, only to realise that Diego was responding, even as he added, his hopes increasingly fading, "Just Puss?...Just Crash...Just Eddie?"

"Bye, Sid." Diego said for the last time before vanishing, leaving a devastated Sid behind.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Realization began to seep into his heart as Sid realised that this could be the end of the Sailor Team. Everyone was splitting up. If Diego was leaving, did that mean that there was a possibilty that everyone else would split up as well? What if Ash and Pikachu returned to Pallet Town? What if Misty and Brock returned to both Cerulean City and Petwer City? Max returned to Petelburg Gym? May, Dawn, and Casey going off on more adventures on their own? Sakura and Madision returning to Tomeode? Puss leaving to somewhere else? Rini and Lusie both returning to the future and not coming back? And even Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina returning to Japan and have Duloc have a new ruler? Shrek and Fiona, along with Donkey and Puss being too busy with their family lives?

All these possibilites ran through Sid's head and with panicked sorrow, he began to walk away to somewhere, deep into his thoughts, the urge to cry as he realised that, if all of his friends, both he met in his previous life and here after being revived, did what he feared, that meant he would be left all by himself. He wouldn't be able to go off to Destiny Island, or Disney Castle or even to Radient Garden or Treasure Town. Since Diego left, these possibilities was starting to become a reality.

Maybe it was because of what happened for the last several months that made everyone in the team realise that they were mentally scarred and didn't want to stick together anymore? Sid himself was still haunted by the thoughts of how brutal Heartless and Nobodies were and how cruel Xehanort was, even towards other human beings. In the end, Sid knew that if he didn't react now, then when the day comes when all of his friends were gone, he'll be in the state of shock and would just want to...just die again. For some reason, his own family were not in the Afterlife and when he asked Hades about them, the Lord of the Dead denied that he'd seen any Sloths in the Underworld either.

Which meant that his family was not dead at all, but frozen somewhere. Or maybe they finally died now. He couldn't tell.

"Okay, calm down. Calm down." Sid told himself. Coming to a conclusion, maybe now would be the best time to leave the Team while he was still as calm as he could be, he could make a fresh start himself. Plus, as he was saying this to himself, he was good at making friends. Yeah, he'll make his own herd. That's what he'll do. It seemed easy enough, because in front of him, he saw four children playing and decided that they would be his new herd.

"Hey!" Sid greeted happily, before saying something in spanish that he had learned from Puss. " _Mis' Amigos! Ye'Basha_!" He called out, showing off how friendly he was...only for the kids to freak out and run off or go underground, hiding.

Realising how he just scared them, Sid sighed in disappointment. Okay, so maybe he wasn't good in making friends. Gazing at his own reflection on the ice he stood on, he muttered to himself, "Well, at least you still got your looks."

Just a few seconds after he said this, the ice cracked, and Sid could only whimp in horror one second before the ice gave way and he fell right through the newly made hole, screaming before crashing into the pile of snow below, groaning. Pushing himself up and looking behind him, he realised that the the slope back up to the surface would aqquire sometime to climb back up, and he found himself in an ice cave that was new to him that he realised that no one else had noticed before.

Oh great.

Standing up and brushing the snow off his fur, Sid ventured nervously into the ice cave, calling out, "Anybody here? Anyone?" exploring the new place. It wasn't as creepy as the one on his first adventure with his friends, and far less creepy than the tunnel in Radiant Garden, but it was still nerve wrecking enough.

No one answered his call, so Sid ventured further, only to double back when another cave caught his eye, or rather, the three objects that were sitting hurdled up together at the corner. Curiousity getting the better of him, Sid cautionly stepped closer and became more and more nervous when he realised that these were actually eggs.

Giant eggs that were just two inches shorter than him, but still giant none the less. His first thoughts were that, while giants in the Land of Giants weren't spotted from above, that maybe they lived underground instead. Giant birds, possibly, or giant lizards, Sid couldn't tell. His seconds thoughts were that if these eggs were here, then their mother and possibly father were around too.

"Hello?" Sid called out, but only his echoes were heard. When no one answered, the Sloth turned back to the eggs and, coming to his own conclusion that no one wanted these giant eggs and just left them here in the normal-sized world. These poor unborn babies must've been here all alone for quite sometime and would possibly never rechieve a mother's care.

Sympathy and sorrow ached his heart as Sid said to the unhatched children, "Aw, poor guys. I know what it's like to feel abandoned." as he gently rubbed the eggs as though it would give them comfort. They surprisingly still felt warm, which meant that, by sheer luck and despite being here in an ice cold cave, they were still alive.

But then an idea formed into his mind. Thinking back the times when Sid wished he was a father himself and that he always wanted to have children of his own, he realised that since he found these abandoned eggs, he could bring them back to the surface and take good care of them, to nuture them and watch them grow up. That's it! He could adopt these babies and raise them as his own children. He could finally become a parent too! They wouldn't be his birth children, but this was close enough for him and these babies would have a parent who would love them with all of their heart.

Making up his mind, Sid told them supportingly, "Don't worry. You're not alone anymore." and brought the eggs closer into a hug, quickly having grown to love them already.

Too bad that Sid's actions for doing this would just trigger a start to yet another unexpected adventure the Sailor Team would most likely face in the very near future. In fact, it would very well happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Note to self-Never misjudge someone else's eggs.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sid's a Mommy?

**Author's note: Thanks Pokeball645 for the reviews! Appreciate them so much. I hope that you'll like this chapter and the future chapters yet to come of this new title. In the meantime, let's continue on towards the new adventure.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors, Rugrats, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. I only own my OCs and Kingdom Hearts will be seen in cameos or in the secret ending of this story while the FFVII characters will be mentioned only.**

* * *

Chapter three: Sid's a Mommy?

About a seven minutes later, Sid heaved the adorable but obviously heavy eggs through the hole he fell through, and one by one, rested them onto the soft pile of snow, after he drew silly smiley face onto them to make them look like him. When he heaved the third on up, and peaked out to climb out himself, he gasped when he realised he made a frown on one of them, before correcting it by drawing a circle underneath the frown, changing it into an opened mouth expression of curiousity and smiled happily.

Next he awkwardly carried two of the eggs under his arms and slowly and awkwardly pushed/rolled the third one with his head, grunting and due to being lazy and out of shape despite all of the adventures, he was getting exhausted within just half a minute. He nearly lost his footing and clumsily just managed to have the two eggs have a soft and gentle landing while sitting on his head. Gently putting the eggs down together, whispering softly a 'here you go' before rushing back for the third.

Boy these eggs were really heavy, Sid had thought. Normal sized eggs were a lot easier since they were smaller, but giant eggs, he had no idea that they could be this heavy. Now he knew how a Slowbro felt with a Shelder on it's tail. Leaning against the egg he pushed to join it's siblings, Sid panted, tired.

But then he accidently slid off and shoved the egg to his left over and when he noticed a second later, he shrieked when it was rolling down a steep hill. Having the other eggs stand together, he told them cooingly, "Stay here. Stay here. And you, you take care of your brother, now. Momma's gonna be right back."

He then immediately dashed down the hill, screaming, "Momma's coming, baby!"

Due to the hill being quite steep, Sid managed to catch up to the egg and while he did trip and roll over a rock, it also had him catch the egg and slid to a stop with it in his arms. He hugged it, saying, "Gotcha!" only to gasp in horror when the two other eggs rolled past him, which meant that they haven't stood still properly.

"What did I just tell you kids?" Sid cried out, resuming his chase with the third egg in his arms. Getting head of them he turned and stopped, holding out an arm to catch it. But due to then increased speed and weight, he landed in his arms and forced him flying backwards where he crashed through a broken tree bark that now acted like a sleigh. He screamed out before cutting himself off when he saw the third egg close by.

Using his foot to turn the bark around forward, Sid was sent on a sleading chase, only being able to use his body to move the sledge to avoid in crashing into things. He came close but hit a bump, and then screamed out girlishly as he and the eggs continued to slide down in high-speed and unable to stop. He then gasped again when he saw a log coming into few that would only fit for his size. Without further choice, he tossed the two eggs into the air and forward while lied down and had a rather bumpy ride as he slid right through the log before coming out and the two eggs landed on top of him, comically. Resting the eggs back in his arms, Sid then stretched out again and finally caught the third egg with his legs and cherished it lovingly.

But his victory was cut short when Sid saw a slope rock coming into view. He screamed as he was flown into the air along with the eggs that were released from his grasp, over the valley of the home he lived in since after the defeat of Organization XIII. Sid once again caught two of the eggs in his arms in midair while trying to catch the third, only to land hard on the edge of a cliff and while two of the eggs were alright, the third one missed it's mark and descended to it's early doom down below.

Knowing in horror that the egg would be smashed into goo and egg shells, Sid shut his eyes and held his arm over his face, unable to witness the sight of the death before the birth of the egg, trying hard not to hear the sickening crack of shell and flesh. When it was all silent after a few tensed and feared moments and felt his heart nearly jump right up into his throat, Sid hesitatedly looked down below to see what happened.

To his great relief, down below was Fiona who had caught the egg with a smirk that said, ' _This yours?_ ' having caught the egg by surprise when she, and soon revealed to be Serena and Ellie saw the unexpected giant egg came falling from the sky. In retrospect, the former human princess turned Ogress had been expecting a baby Mammoth, not a giant egg within the week.

Groaning in relief, Sid picked up the other two Eggs and came running down to soild level ground to meet up with three of his friends whom would one day all be mothers and not just the former Princess of Far Far Away. Fiona gave him the egg after he placed the other two eggs gently on the ground, while in the background, Farkle, Fergus and Felica were playing in the snow and mud, the triplet one year old babies unaware of what just happened.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Sid thanked her after she placed the egg into his arms, before he scolded the egg, "Bad egg. Rotten egg! A heart attack you almost gave me!"

Then somehow sensing it was about to cry, Sid's anger quickly turned into sympathy and told it lovingly, hugging it apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry, darling. It's just that I love you so much."

He then turned to the approaching women and introduced the egg to his friends, "Now, I want you to meet your Aunt Serena, your Aunt Fiona, and your Aunt Ellie."

"Hi!" Ellie greeted happily, being the first to find the decorated egg adorable, while both Serena and Fiona held quizzed expressions on where the three giant eggs had come from and where Sid had found them and why he panted goofy faces on them.

"Hello!" Sid mimicked as he held the egg in front of his face as though the egg was talking. He then introduced his new children to his friends in his normal voice, "I'd like to present Egbert, Shelly and Yoko." gesturing at the egg on the right as Egbert, the middle one Shelly, and the one with the mouth-opened picture he was holding as Yoko.

Serena lets out a nervous and worried chuckle with a sweatdrop, before saying with a concerned frown to her sloth friend, "Sid, whatever you're doing, it's the worst idea in the universe." already feeling that something bad was about to happen. She couldn't explain why, but something was very unusual about those eggs and it wasn't just the fact that they were giant eggs.

Sid quickly shushed her and held the eggs together, telling his friend cautionly, "My kids will hear you!"

"They're not your kids, Sid." Serena pointed out, taking hold of one of the eggs and placed them in her friend's arms, ordering him, "Look, take them back. I mean, no offence, but you can't be a parent."

"Why not?" Sid asked, whining a little. What was so bad about adopting eggs that were abandoned or even orphaned?

Apparently Serena knew that he was wrong because she explained as she handed the second egg to him, "Number one; stealing other people's eggs." before picking up the third one, continuing as she counted again, "And secondly, one of them nearly become an omelet." though this was strained due to how heavy these eggs were, mentally realising on how Mickey felt when the King ventured into the Giant's Castle in his early adventures sixteen years ago, before handing the last egg to Sid.

While Sid stumbled a bit before regaining his balance in having to hold all three eggs at once, one of them being on top of his head, Fiona was in agreement with her sister-in-law as the former Princess said with worry, "Sid, someone's probably worried sick about them." and Ellie nodded in agreement, realising what two her friends meant.

"No, they were underground in ice." Sid pointed out, explaining his reason in adopting the eggs in the first place. "If it wasn't for me, they'd be Eggsicles." and caught the egg the fell off his head with his foot, sighing in relief.

However Serena and the others knew that this was misled and despite her grades still being low, even she knew that mothers don't stay away from their eggs for long and for all she and the others knew, Sid must've taken then while the eggs' real mother was somewhere doing something for a short while. So, she tried to reason with her dumb friend, saying, "Sid, I know what it's like. You'll have a family too someday!"

She then went into a list on how Sid's future would be...which as Serena didn't realise, it making him more annoyed than better as she said upon the perfect girl suited for him, "You're gonna meet a nice girl with low standards, no real options or sense of smell..." still cringing that Sid really needs a month or two in a bath, but since has gotten used to it due to Shrek and Donkey.

Realising that what Serena was saying was just doing the opposite effect on Sid, Fiona sighed while facepalming herself, while Ellie tried to explained more clearly to the sloth, "What Serena means to say is..."

"No, I get it. I'll take them back." Sid cuts her off, realising that this was probably the start of him realising that no one cared about him anymore, so he placed the three eggs on the bark sledge, telling the three women in hurt and annoyance, "You ladies have your families and I'm better off alone, by myself."

He as began to push the bark away while walking off, he continued in his heartbroken predicted future, "A fortress of solitude, in the ice, forever. A lone, lonely, loner." Sid then vanished from around the corner, leaving.

Not realising that Sid feared the same thing Serena was fearing, the latter muttered to her sister-in-law and friend, muttering in disbelief and confusion, "That's a lot of ' _aloneless_ '." noting no how many times alone was used in different words.

"Precisely!" Sid called out.

Fiona, quickly concerned that Sid's feelings were hurt, called out to him, "Sid, wait!"

"Relax, everything's fine. He'll come back." Serena shrugged it off with a dismissive wave, explaining to the other two, "It's one of his and Donkey's advantages of being themselves." before walking off. While she was confident that Sid would do as she adviced him to do and that he would eventually recover quickly, both Ellie and Fiona just continued to stare in the direction Sid had left, greatly concerned, especially since Serena had told them that Diego left the Sailor Team without saying goodbye, which was out of character of him.

If only Serena knew that this was another impact of the strains that was falling into her and the rest of her friends and family.

* * *

Later in the late afternoon, as stormclouds began to form, Sid continued to wander randomly with the eggs still on the bark. He had no intentions on taking them back, believing that he had done the right thing and didn't get why Serena was so intensed on this. Despite being the future mother of Rini, right now, Serena wasn't a mother yet, so she had no idea what it was like to be a parent just yet.

"Why should I take you back?" Sid was saying to the eggs, happily. "I love kids! I'm responsible, loving, nurturing. What do you think?"

When the eggs goofy smile drawings remain, well, smiley, this made Sid feel relieved and happy as he said, imagining that they were saying, 'It's realy great, Momma!' or something like that, "I knew you would agree."

Just then lightning flashed and rain began to pour down. Sid cringed slightly, before his attention turned to the eggs and since paint is easy to wash away, the face drawings on the eggs were sliding off, which made the expression that the eggs were terrified of the storm and getting wet and were crying, making him concerned.

"Don't cry! Don't cry. I'll find a dry place." Sid told them.

* * *

Five minues later, Sid found a small shelter cave as he placed the eggs on the dry ground as the storm continued outside. He then began to dry them off, only to cringe when the face draws were messed up, making weird expressions due to the paint still being wet. Thinking that the kids were still a bit upset and that he hasn't done anything right all day, Sid sighed in defeat.

"I don't know. Being a parent's a lot of work." Sid said to himself, rubbing the back of his head. As much as he did love children, he was right. How did real parents like Shrek, Manny, and the other parents do it? Maybe he wasn't ready to be a parent yet.

The storm then stopped and the sun's set shined through the egg shells. When Sid gazed at the eggs again, his heart leaped in awe as within the eggs due to the sun's light, he could see three figures, curled up and sleeping with long tails. He was stunned by this, and his love for all three children increased. So he sat and held the eggs close to his body and rubbed them lovingly.

Whatever species where within the eggs were, Sid knew, he was going to love them no matter what. This was the start of his own new family.

Or, so he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, after the rain stopped, Future-Piplup and Chimchar went around to explore the area more since neither of them had the time to do so in their previous visits to their friends. Exploring the area where Sid was earlier though they didn't know it, they passed the hole the sloth had made and decided to call it a day since it was getting late.

But as they passed it, Future-Piplup suddenly froze, feeling his feathers prickle a little. Looking around, he could feel...a pressence nearby and from what his guts were telling him, it was not a friendly. It made him feel uneasy, but he couldn't understand why since everything has been peaceful for the last two months.

"What's wrong, Piplup?" Chimchar asked as he noticed that his best friend at paused in his steps, before going over to his Poke-partner.

"I can't help but feel like we're not alone." Future-Piplup told his best friend with a concerned and worried look.

Chimchar looked around, trying to sense what the former human-turned Pokemon from the erased future was sensing. When he couldn't for some reason, he shrugged and suggested a little uneasily, "Maybe you're imagining things."

"I hope you're right." Future-Piplup replied eventually and he did hope that his friend was right, though the feeling wasn't going to leave him any time soon and he knew it. None the less, the two heroes of Temporal Tower continued onward back to Duloc to rest up before returning to this village tomorrow.

However, just fifteen minutes after Team Pokepals had left, the ground shook, causing a tremor of some sorts. A monsterous growl came along with it, as more chunks of ice from the edges of the hole fell off, the roar coming from the underground cave where Sid had found and taken the Eggs.

This would be the proof that Serena was right, though this was also going to be just a second answer to proof all life in the Realm of Light wrong about the one thing everyone thought of for many generations, especially on Earth.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Egg shells were scattered through out the cave shelter where Sid and the eggs had spent the night. The sloth on the other hand, was unaware of this since he was sleeping on a rock, snoring on his front in an awkward position. Eventually he began to wake up. Yawning and stretching out, Sid climbed off the rock and stretched his back, cringing when it cracked into the right shape again. He walked a few paces, still groogy and trying to wake up, unaware that he stepped into a broken piece of the hatched egg shell.

He was also unaware at first that three newly hatched babies were following him with curious and happy smiles. When Sid stopped, they stopped though the triplets bumped into each other briefly. When he scratched his butt to rid the fleas with his claws, the babies did the same, though theirs made more sounds since they had scales more than anything else.

Hearing the scratching made Sid now quickly alarmed and suddenly he got the feeling that something was behind him. When he turned around, he gapped in surprise, shock and confusion. The babies had hatched, but not what he actually been expecting.

The three babies were almost as big as he was, with sharp teeth, blue eyes, red-orange scales, short arms with claws and long tails with clawed feet. These were, shockingly as Sid had once learned about them in Museums on Earth, baby Tyrannsaurous Rex, or T-Rex for short. Despite this, the babies looked very friendly and extremely adorable. Especially when the surprisingly spoke in their first english word to Sid, "Momma! Momma! Momma! Momma!"

Sid chuckled nervously as the babies hurdled against him and snuggled him, purring happily. Then seeing how the babies, as most babies hatched from eggs normally world upon seeing the world for the first time, fully believed that he was their mother, Sid gently held his new born children, even stupidly believing himself to be a mother now with a smile.

"I'm a mommy." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Through out the morning, Sid played peakaboo with the children, gave them a bath while Egbert(or Shelly or Yoko, I don't know, they all look the same) dived it's head into the water, seeing pirannas who opened their mouths showing their teeth warningly, only to screech in fright when the baby T-Rex did the same, thinking it was some sort of game and the school of fish, seeing those teeth larger then they were, swam away in fear.

The four of them then would take naps and then played with a ball which was revealled to be Scrat who was then thrown away. Then when began to bite Sid who scolded them, they cried which he felt guilty about, then he realised that they were hungry and then he came with yet another stupid plan.

This is where he was right now, actually. While Sid had the babies hide so that they wouldn't get into immediate danger, he silently sneaked up to a Wallebeast who was sleeping while standing, the sloth holding the larger broken shell to use, while he silently slid the shell underneath the larger animal's body to get milke for his kids.

While he was singing in a whisper, "Hush, hush. You mean, vicious animal. I'm your baby and this is my milk."

But as Sid grabbed hold of the...well, whatever you call it that is on Cows and other animals that produce milk on females, instead he mistaked the gender of the Wallebeast and grabbed it's...ahem, nuts, causing it to wake up in pain.

Like I said; Another stupid plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donkey was with Dragon and their Dronkey children making their way to their friends to have a meeting to discuss on what was going on with them after having just landed from Dragon's flight, when behind them at a hill, they thought they heard Sid's trademark scream.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Sid screamed as he ran away from the angry Wallebeast as he cried out apologetically, "I thought you were a female!"

By the time Donkey and his family turned around, Sid and the Wallebeast were already gone. They turned back ahead of them before shrugging. But just as they were about to leave, they heard new unusual sounds as behind them, the T-Rex triplets ran after their 'mother' and their 'meal' squeaking away. Again, when the family turned around, they missed the action once more as the three babies were gone as well.

The family shrug again as Donkey asked in confusion, "What in the world were those noises?"

"Hm?" Dragon shrugged, equally as confused as her mate.

* * *

Meanwhile, at another part of the valley near a boiling pool of sludge, the Team Rocket trio Jessie, James and Meowth were lying in the snow without winter gear, their stomachs growling and demanding for food to be fed. In the background near a tree behind them, Scrat was once again fighting against Scratte for the Acorn, becoming stuck in a sludge bubble and creating a scene that the trio didn't notice.

After the incident that landed them into two more crazy adventures two months ago that involved their first and second time-travel, Team Rocket were just exhausted, starving, a bit traumatized and, well, starving.

"Lost in the cold, up in the mountains, no food, and still recovering from that time-travel incident." Jessie moaned almost weakly and complaining.

"Seems like only yesterday since we had to help the Sailor Twerps again." James moaned equally.

Meowth sighed and moaned to his human friends, "Nope, just two months, one week, three days, 29 hours, 42 minutes and 50 seconds. But who's counting?" having calculated on how long it's been since their involvement with Rufus ShinRa and the Turks just a day after Meteor fall and the second incident that brought the trio back into the past, this time two years later in their new employer's case and helped the Sailor 'Twerps' and the pastselves of their friends against a military from the 25th Century in another world and a giant black Time Guardian Monster that King Mickey knew in the past and that had been destroyed by Sailor Moon.

But as he did ask, who was counting?

Jessie stared up at the clear blue sky, gazing her attention to Scrat and Scratte's strugle before asking in dismay, "How can a newly trained Turk like myself watch this stupid squirrel fight a new girlfriend for a nut, and dream about a double-filled cheeseburger?"

Without a response, she closed her eyes and grumbled, "I hate to admit it, but I'd go for peanut butter and jelly."

"Yeah. This is just like when we used to be part of Team Rocket." James sighed in agreement. As far as he was aware, this position was almost exactly the same as the time when all three of them were actual members of the Team Rocket organization before getting fired during their visit in America just almost two years ago.

Wobbuffect came out of it's pokeball, lying on it's back as it said, "Wobbuffect!" while Scrat managed to push Scratte away and reclaim the Acorn, hugging is happily and lovingly.

But seconds after that, the bubbles burst and Scrat was left in the air for a second, covered in sticky sludge before he and the Acorn went plummeting down towards Team Rocket who noticed this, as he he screamed in panic, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seeing how Scrat was about to crash into them, Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffect screamed in panic before leaping up standing and cried out who waving their arms at the falling squirrel, "Hey, don't go crash into us!"

They leaped and dodged just in time as Scrat crashed through the ice, falling into a cloudy abyss below with the Acorn seconds behind. Seeing that they had been lying on apparently thinish ice, Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffect froze in horror and realization as the ice began to crack due to their heavy weight, heading towards them. They keep themselves still, but that was no use as the ice gave way and shattered, leaving them with nothing to stand on.

After an awkward second of pause, Team Rocket went falling and plummeting down into possibly the center of the Fairy Tale World as they screaming hysterically, giving out their blasting off quote once again, "TEAM ROCKET'S FALLING DOWN AGAAAAAIIINNN!"

"WOBBBUUFFFEEEECCTTT!"

The four of them then disappeared with the usual twinkle like a star. Little did they know that they and Scrat were about to enter a place far beyond their and everyone else's thoughts and imagination.

But still not safe, though.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter too. I'll see you in the next chapter when I post it.**


	4. Chapter 4: From Bad to Worse

**Author's note: I won't say much here, so let's just continue on, shall we?**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors, Rugrats, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. I only own my OCs and Kingdom Hearts will be seen in cameos or in the secret ending of this story while the FFVII characters will be mentioned only.**

* * *

Chapter four: From Bad to Worse

Meanwhile, near the playground, the Rugrats and their parents were taking a break from a little hike before they would go and meet up with Serena and the rest of the group, save for Diego and Sid who seemed to have gone missing since yesterday. The young children on the other hand were thinking more about the playground Manny had built than anything else since they were, well, young children with strong imaginations.

Phil sighed in exasperation as he grumbled, "How much longer before the Playground's open?" since he wanted to play in it.

"We have to wait until Manny and Ellie's baby comes, Phillip." Lil told her twin brother who always seemed to be dumber than she was at most times, which, by normal standards, twins of a boy and a girl nearly really get on so well as much as twin boys(like Crash and Eddie who bicker themselves but still do more things together than anything else) or twin girls(like Serena and Kaylie who both rarely fight and have a strong bond).

"But Manny said that the Playground's for kids. Why can't we play in it?" Phil pointed out in return.

"Because it's closed!" Lil argued.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

The two twins bickered as normal and while Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi and Susie all glanced at each other, wondering how long this would go on at their twin friends, until Angelica got annoyed quickly and pushed the two twins away from each other while saying, "Oh, for pete's sake! Can't you two dumb babies stop fighting? The Playground's for _animal_ kids only! So you can't play in there."

While Phil and Lil looked at each other in dismay, Susie rolled her eyes and told the blonde four year old who was both her rival and her friend, "Still don't know what you're talking about, Angelica."

Angelica rolled her eyes and grumbled to herself, "Still think you're the _"Know-it-all"_ , Carmichael." crossing her arms against her chest.

Ignoring the arguments or not just understanding it yet, Dil, who was finally able to commucate with his brother, cousins and friends, asked his older brother, "How come we can't play with the aminal kids?"

"I don't know, Dilly." Tommy shrugged in equal confusion.

"I'm sure we can play there when the new baby comes. What's the worst that could happen?" Chuckie shrugged, attempting to be optimistic, only for him and the others and their parents to hear screams and when they all looked to their left, they saw a bunch of the ice age villagers and their children running away in fear from the direction of the park. The human children, their pet dogs Spike and Fifi and their parents watched in disbelief, dumbfoundment and confusion.

Realising that he jinxed it again, Chuckie muttered nervously, "Wrong again."

"Why is everybody running away?" Kimi asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Come on, let's go find Serena and everybody else." Tommy gestured at the other kids as he moved to their parents to head over to the park, while a young Mouthdigger child named Ronald was flown into the air screaming and descending to somewhere close by.

* * *

Near the Rugrats, the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals, just five minutes after Donkey and his family joined up with them, were heading into the direction in hopes in finding Sid and then venture to find Diego since Serena was worried sick for the sabor, though Amy and Raye both pointed out that maybe Diego needed some time to get his predetory back within him since he has spent in entire second life hanging out with them and the herd since almost a year ago.

Shrek was helping Fiona over a log as the latter asked her husband about her ankles, "Do you think my ankles look fat?" while Lita, Mina and May took charge of carrying the triplet Ogre babies.

"Ankles?" Shrek laughed, "What ankles?"

Just when Serena was about to say something, to their confusion they heard a scream that was getting louder and louder and as though it was coming from the sky. When they looked up, their eyes widened in disbelief and confusion, Ronald came plummenting down. Darien and Shrek both reacted quickly and caught him in their arms, dumbfounded at the kid's sudden flight and appearence.

"Ronald!? Where did you come from?" Darien asked, disbelief strongly in his tone.

The young Mouthdigger held up a shaky front hoove, wordlessly pointing at the direction where he came from, traumatized from what just happened. When Darien, Shrek, and everyone else looked at the direction, instantly worry and horror came to them as they saw the crowd of panicking and screaming Ice Age villagers running away and to the Sailor Team's further horror, it was the direction towards the playground, meaning that something horrible just happened.

"Oh no!" Serena, Manny and Shrek all exclaimed, and they and everyone else raced to investigate, though not before Shrek and Darien both accidently tossed Ronald to the side. What they were about to see will shock, anger, frighten and sadden them.

* * *

As it turned out, Sid was at the Playground with his T-Rex kids and had only remembered that Serena said that the playground is for kids and had opened it which, at first the other animal children were delighted when he said this, it soon turned into like in a horror movie as the T-Rex babies played too roughly with the mammal children which one of them had flinged Ronald into the air from the swing, and Yoko had swallowed up a young Ardark named Johnny.

Not only that, the entire Playground was practically in ruins and pieces.

Now Sid was dealing with the situation with his adoptive child with Johnny's mother being there to get her son back. "Okay, come on. Spit him out." Sid commanded.

But Yoko shook her head whimpingly to her 'mother'.

"If you don't spit out Little Johnny, we're leaving the playground this instant!" Sid warned sternly, with the Ardark mother nodding in agreement, a little impressed of Sid's skills of sounding like a true parent, before he began the famous count of three's, which was seemingly working. "One...two...Don't make me say ' _three_ '."

Eventually, quickly learning that she didn't want to get into anymore trouble, Yoko spat out what she swallowed up...though not as the mother was expecting. Instead, it was a young red flight-less bird chick who was panting and gasping for air, covered in saliva. That didn't faze Sid, though and Yoko smiled.

"There we are. A picture of health." Sid gestured happily.

"That's not Little Johnny." The Ardark mother pointed out.

Sid shrugged, pointing out, "Well, better than nothing."

"What's going on?" Sakura's voice called out and when Sid looked, nervousness quickly came flooding onto him as most of his friends had arrived, along with the Sailor Scouts' relatives. When the Sailor Team came to a stop, they all cried out in fright, shock, surprise, disbelief and...well, slight dumbfoundment at the sight of the three baby T-Rexes, unable to believe what was going on. For a split second, Lita, Brock, Kero, Howard, Drew, Stu, Mina, Max and May all thought this was some kind of a whacko dream.

Their cries and shocked appearences instantly scared Yoko which made her spit again, this time Little Johnny came out, far less covered in slime than the previous occupant, as his mother, at the sight of her son, dragged him away quickly, leaving Sid alone with his friends.

"Where in the world did those babies come from?" Puss questioned in disbelief. He'd seen strange things before, but seeing actual dinosaurs? That was definately knew.

"You call those _"Babies"_!?" Howard cried out hysterically, going into a meltdown as usual. "Their teeth are bigger than my hand!" only for Betty to whack him in the back of the head to get him to get a grip, while Kira muttered a thank you to her friend.

Quickly knowing that he was serious trouble, Sid waved nervously at the group, chuckling sheepishly, "H-hey, guys."

"Uh...okay?" Was the only thing Brock could say, still unable to believe what he and everyone else were seeing. However their fears and confusion demolished, just like the mobile that either Egbert or Shelly was nudging and desipte Manny's attempts to try and save it, it was too late as the vine snapped and the mobile went shattering to the ground, completely destroyed.

Heartbroken and sorrowed that all of his hard work for his and Ellie's child was now rubble, Manny said nothing, as Sid, feeling guilty for what happened, mumbled to his friend, "I'm really sorry."

But no one replied to him, as most of the team walked away from the ruins of the playground, the excitement of seeing the playground with the baby Mammoth playing in it now never to become a reality. Even Rini and Lusie were heartbroken at this. Looks like they would have to rebuild it after the baby was born after all. As the group walked away, Crash and Eddie couldn't believe the destruction of the playground, caused by three baby T-Rexes.

"This place is totaled." Crash muttered, shocked.

"And we didn't wreck it." Eddie muttered in sadness, holding a broken piece of a snow animal.

There was a slight pause before their fears of what they thought about back in Medge two months ago was starting to become a reality as Crash sighed, shrugging to his brother, "We're losing our touch, bro." as Eddie nodded in agreement, dropping the snow piece.

As the team said nothing, Sid tried to lighten the mood by saying, "Well, the important thing is that no one got hurt." though he did notice a few casulties of injuries, pointing out two and accidently stepped onto another, cringing.

When either Egbert or Shelly was chasing another animal child, Serena finally reached her boiling point and angrily turned to face Sid and began to yell at him, "I told you to take them back and instead, you kept them! Now they've ruined all of Manny's hard work! It took him an entire month since we got back from Medge and finished it a month ago!" and as she was yelling, she was backing Sid up towards the three kids who gathered.

"Okay, granted, we do have some discipline issues." Sid began to admit nervously, scared of his friend's and leader's sudden short temper that almost resembled to Tifa's.

"Eating other kids is NOT a discipline issue!" Serena yelled.

"But she spit them out."

"Probably because she got scared of us."

"Let's give her a gold star! Kid of the week!" Sid shrugged once he was backed into his 'children'.

Heaving out a sigh to avoid in yelling even further and knowing that she had to keep her temper in check and not wanting to have darkness grow in her heart, not to mention not wanting to have a sore throat, Serena sighed and grumbled sarcastically, "Suddenly Axel kidnapping Kairi and Reno knocking down Sector 7 in Midgar both sound like accidents!"

Shaking her head after seeing one of the babies perk up at her with a smile, Serena then told him as gently as she could while still angry and firmly, "Look, I know this is gonna be hard for those three cuties since they're attacted to you, but they're dinosaurs, which I still find hard to believe, but the point is, wherever you found them, you have to take them back."

These words hit Sid and the babies hard as the former said in shock, "Serena! I'm not getting rid of my kids!" as he had them protectively behind him as the children somehow understood what the human teenager was saying and became sorrowed and frightened.

Just then, the babies and everyone else's fears instantly grew as a tremor rocked the ground, causing everyone to look around, wondering what was going on. One mother bird screamed out hysterically, "EARTHQUAKE!" and hid her head in the ice. Her baby tried to copy her, only to knock itself out.

The tremors were growing which frightened the children, and while Sid was terrified himself, he tried to comfort them, saying to them, "It's okay, it's okay. Momma's here."

Crash and Eddie, terrified themselves, ran over to Ellie and stood on their adoptive sister's tusks as all three of them looked around fearfully with Dawn, Piplup and a terrified Lusie tugging Dawn's winter coat, whimpering, just as a loud, beastly and unusual shriek echoed the entire valley as the Sailor Team looked around.

"Do earthquakes shriek?" Crash asked, dumbfounded.

Grovyle was the first to realise this and said firmly, "No, this is not an Earthquake...it's something else...something..."

"Coming our way?" Ash finished with a freaked out expression, gazing at what was coming towards them. Pikachu was on his shoulder with a similiar freaked out expression. Both of them had a good reason to be freaking out, because soon all of their friends, and both the villagers of Duloc and the villagers of the Ice Age Village all gasped as group by group in different parts of the small area, all glanced what was coming, gasping and freezing, eyes widening in fear and disbelief...except for a Beaver kid who was just starting to eat a twig when he heard something coming crashing towards him.

Screaming, he rolled out of the way just in time, only to be in the path of a large giant scaly foot about squash him. The young Beaver screamed and flinched, bracing himself to be squashed flat. Instead, he was missed before the foot stepped way from him. Realising that he was okay and that he wasn't the main attention, he just continued to stare in disbelief. Everyone else were slowly backing away...as an unusally large female giant T-Rex stomped her way before pausing. At the sight of everyone else smaller than her, except for Dragon who was also in disbelief, the T-Rex lets out a shrieking roar at the horrified and shocked Sailor Team who just stood there, eyes wide.

It was a dinosaur! A giant real-life dinosaur! And all of the dinosaurs everyone had expected, it had to be a T-Rex!

Crash and Eddie both played dead and slid off, knocking into each other's heads while their tails hanged onto Ellie's tusks as everyone shrank back in fear and disbelief. They were facing against a T-Rex who wasn't meant to be alive here in the 20th Century! Let alone alive at all!

"I THOUGHT THOSE THINGS WERE EXTINCT!" Casey screamed out hysterically.

"So did I." Madision agreed fearfully, close to Sakura who was shivering and shuddering in fear. The two of them had faced many giant things before, but even they never expected to encounter a real life dinosaur.

Kero quivered as he said scaredly, "Well then, that's one very angry fossil!"

Even worse, Serena instantly knew why the T-Rex was angry and that what she thought yesterday was right and turned her attention to the one who caused this stupid and dangerous mess, screaming hysterically, "SID!" only for the said Sloth and the triplet T-Rexes to have disappeared.

Sid in the meantime was gesturing the terrified babies into a small cave as hurriedly as he could since the T-Rex babies didn't realise what was going on and were scared. The female adult T-Rex marched her way, looking around while most people and animals ran screaming until she poked her head through the stone archway-rock collium. Instantly, all humans, animals and Pokemon and even Dragon and the Dronkeys stood there, remaining silent, not certain what to do.

Until Sakura, remembering a certain dinosaur movie she and her friends watched a while back and taking to heart that T-Rex sense their prey by their movement and sound, whispered to everyone as loudly as she could allow herself as Madision had taken out her camera to record the scene that was happening, "Nobody...move...a muscle."

Everyone, fear increasing in their hearts, were doing their best to take up Sakura's advice, as the T-Rex carefully looked around with her eyes supiciously, making everyone's fears grow worse, but no one, not even Howard, dared to move a single muscle or even dared to breathe as much. How long could everyone stand still like this until either someone breaks their cover or the T-Rex would just give up and leave was everyone's question in their minds.

Unfortunately, the former happened because a Mole-hog couldn't handle it anymore and he ran for his life, screaming hysterically while everyone else watched them go with their eyes, sweatdropping at his stupidity for breaking their cover.

This caused the T-Rex to react once she saw a prey move and roared, crashing through the collium and destroying it which had everyone else scatter, no longer able to hold still. Darien, Shrek and Ellie all covered their wifes and they and everyone else just managed to dodge and out of the T-Rex's sight while having braced themselves to get eaten. Which was why they were surprised when the dinosaur just walked away, looking around and not even leaning down to take a bite out of anyone who were screaming and running in fear.

"Why hasn't it gotten to anyone yet?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu sat up, confused. He knew more on the knowlage of Pokemon and animals, but dinosaurs were just the next level of his skills of knowlage, even though he's halfway of leaving behind being 11 years old towards his 12th birthday.

Amy, having learned about dinosaurs at school through out the years watched the movements of the dinosaur before she gasped in realization and told all of her friends, "This is not a hunt for prey! It's searching!"

"She's looking for her kids!" Manny exclaimed, being the first to realise what Amy was talking about.

"Who's she?" Donkey asked, not even realising that the meaning 'she' meant the T-Rex.

"Donkey!" Shrek snapped.

Serena, realising that Sid's life was on the line, stood up and cried out, "Gotta warn Sid!" and rushed over to try and save her friend, ignoring Darien, Stu, Drew and Didi's warnings to stay back. On the other hand, Shrek was just two seconds behind her and the two raced to try and get their lunatic friend.

Sid was checking before backing up back inside the cave in fear once he saw the T-Rex coming towards him. He was lucky that the giant dinosaur walked past, but then the whimpering of his 'children' were becoming too loud, so he quickly and panickly whispered and hushed to them, "No, no, no, shh! Don't cry. Don't cry."

But Egbert lets out a whine before Sid clamped his mouth shut, but it was too late as the female adult T-Rex heard the sound coming from the small cave and stomped her way back towards it, her footsteps becoming stronger and stronger, as Sid held the terrified babies close to him, as he sang, scared out of his mind, " _We are poor, little lambs who have lost our way...Baa...baa..._ AAAHHHH!" he screamed as the rock ceiling was lifted off.

Sid tried to cover the children behind him as he leaned back at how close the giant T-Rex was as she held the rock slab in her mouth. However, at the sight of the three babies, instantly her expression turned to pure somewhat happiness and disbelief that she dropped the slab in a gapped-jaw dropping expression. Sid leaped into a dumbfounded Shelly's arms as he quirked an eyebrow at his 'mother' before dropping the sloth to the ground. The T-Rex on the other hand, who had found her precious eggs missing since last night, was very relieved that she finally found them, alive, hatched and surprisingly healthly.

But her happiness turned to anger as she glared at the mammal who 'kidnapped' her children. Sid, not realising what was meant to do, was breathing too quickly as he stood up and once again tried his chances to shield the children from the giant monster who, while not as deadly or dangerous as the Dahaka he and his friends first witnessed in Medge just one week after the Kadaj Incident, was still dangerous enough to kill him and his family.

"SID!" Serena cried out as she and Shrek both hid behind a rock behind the T-Rex as the former yelled out to Sid who gazed at her, "Give them to her! She's their mother!" gesturing at the baby T-Rexes.

"How do I know she's their mother!?" Sid yelled back, not getting to what Serena was saying, while still trying to protect the babies that saw him as their mother, not the dinosaur who was their real mother.

Serena was starting to become desperate and frustrated as she shouted, "What do you want, a birth certificate? She's a dinosaur!"

Sid downright refused as he pointed out as he tried to comfort the babies once again, "Well, I put in the blood, sweat and tears to raise them!"

"For a day!" Shrek corrected, before finishing for Serena, "Give them back, you idiot!"

Again, Sid ignored his friends' advice and decided that he had enough of being the terrified member of the Sailor Team and that if he wanted to protect the children like a true parent, he had to act like one and not show any signs of fear. So he boldy(and stupidly) told the T-Rex angrily, "Look, these are my kids!"

The Mother T-Rex leaned back slightly, quirking an eye-brow that somehow translated, ' _Huh?_ ' wondering what on Earth this small mammal was talking about. Since when were her babies 'his' kids? They were most certainly not his children. She was dumbfounded when she realised that this mammal thought he was their parent, which, strangely in her opinion, explained why the babies weren't hurt.

"And you're gonna have to go through me to get them!" Sid concluded as he once again leaned back to try and protect them.

A moment of pause. Then the Mother decided that he was serious. Well, if she had to take this mammal with her and her children and that he refused to give them up for his life, she would more than willing to have him as her meal later as revenge. So with a final roar, she opened her mouth as she leaned over which had Sid screaming out in fear and all of his friends and most of their relatives gasped in horror.

Grabbing them by their tails, the T-Rex Mother began to stomp away with Sid and her babies's tails in her mouth, carrying them away as Sid screamed as he was now the one getting kidnapped.

"Sid!" Shrek shouted in horror.

"Sid, NO!" Serena screamed out in horror, attempting to follow but was held back from her Ogre-Brother-Once-Removed.

"Help!" Sid screamed as he disappeared into the forest, carried away. All of his remaining friends stood there in shock and disbelief.

Sid, their stupid, clumsy, naive but also very kind and funny friend, was taken away from them. Instantly, the Sailor Team knew, facing a dinosaur or not, they had to rescue him before it was too late and fast.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from the village, Diego had been just aimlessly wandered around since yesterday, deep in his thoughts. He hasn't slept well last night, and he knew way. He missed his friends. But at the same time, he knew, that if he didn't do something soon, he'd be just like a larger version of Puss, minus the spanish accent, swordsman ship, hat and boots, and lose the last of his predatory all together.

But where would he go now that he left the Sailor Team? Left the herd that had been more family to him than his old pack back in the Ice Age? His thoughts were broken as the familiar and now very annoying Antolope ran past him in high-speed.

Recongising the Sabor that tried to eat him yesterday and now actually concerned for the predetor's safety from the giant monster he was running from, he screamed out loudly, "RUUUUUN!"

Not seeing what the problem was, Diego called out irritatedly, "Don't you have anything better to do?" just one second before he felt a tremor and sensed something was behind him. When he looked, he immediately realised why the antolope ran and dodged out of the way of the mother T-Rex, crying, "Whoa! Ah!"

Realising that the T-Rex wasn't after him, Diego's eyes widened at the sight of one of the species of life he thought were long extinct was actually alive. He couldn't believe that this giant monster was a dinosaur. How could this be? But then his confusion increased into shock as he caught sight of a familiar sloth that hanged by his tail that was currently in the mouth of the dinosaur as he was screaming in fear.

"Sid?" Diego muttered. One of his best friends whom he thought he wouldn't see again for a long time was taken by a dinosaur? What did that idiot do this time to land into this much trouble? Then thoughts of the rest of the Sailor Team concerned him. Where they alright? Did they know about Sid being kidnapped by a giant dinosaur that was the similiar height to Dragon?

No. There wouldn't be any time to go back to warn them now. What if everyone thought he was crazy? Instantly and knowing that this would be risking his life, Diego knew what he had to do.

He had to go and rescue Sid, unaware that that was the very plan the rest of the Sailor Team were about to do right now.

* * *

Leaving behind most of their relatives at the village, Serena, the rest of the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals followed the footprints that were left in the snow of the mountain fields near Duloc, further into the woods in hopes of saving their friend. It wasn't until Future-Piplup and Chimchar realised that this was the very same area that the former had sensed something last night near the hole and now mentally smacked himself for not realising this sooner.

Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Darien, Rini, Lusie, Sakura, Madison, Kero, Grovyle, Team Pokepals, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, Dawn, Piplup, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie stopped just at the edge of the now even larger hole created by the T-Rex when she came out earlier, creating a snow ramp leading further into the cave. Had the dinosaur been living in their all this time without anyone else realising it?

"He must be down there." Grovyle analyzed.

"Yeah, you're right." Ash agreed.

After a moment of looking down there, Crash and Eddie, both not wanting to confront a flesh-eating giant lizard, tried to play fake sympathy that Sid had already been lost back into heaven forever.

"Well...he's dead." Crash shrugged.

"Real shame." Eddie added.

"He will be missed." Crash concluded as he wrapped an arm around his brother and the two began to walk away, only for Rini to sternly stop the two in their tracks with an angry look on her face that said, ' _We're going and that's final!_ '

"Oh no you don't! Don't even think about it!" Rini told them, having her hands on her hips.

Having a slight conversation with some of the others, Serena and her guardians nodded, before she turned to the rest of the group, saying, "Alright, guys, this is where we're drawing the line. I want the rest of you back in Duloc, for your own safeties."

While the rest of the group glanced at each other worriedly, the only ones who didn't have a problem with it were Shrek, Manny, Crash, Eddie and Donkey. On the other hand, Ellie, a similiar way she told Manny back in Radiant Garden during the Ultimecia incident three months ago, replied to Serena sarcastically, "Yeah, that's gonna happen."

Pregnant or not, Sid was her friend, and Ellie refused to stick around worrying herself sick like a helpless wife. She was not helpless or weak. As her adoptive mother had once told her, ' _Whenever someone you love or care about are in danger, listen to what your heart says_ ' and for years she thought of Crash and Eddie. Now and even after the floods, the rest of the herd and the Sailor Team had become part of her life. She then entered and began to carefully trek down her way into the cave, much to the shock and disbelief of everyone else.

"Wait a sec! Ellie!" Serena protested, worriedly to her friend. "You saw that T-Rex! It's way too dangerous!"

"Talk to the trunk."

Realising that Ellie was too stubborn and not willing to listen, the rest of the group slumped in defeat. This wasn't what the five Sailor Scouts' had in mind, especially when Shrek groaned, half-sarcastically, "Oh great. After we save Sid, I'm gonna kill him."

Realising that Shrek was going in as well, Fiona, knowing that she had to stay behind to watch over their kids, while somewhat understanding how the mother T-Rex felt, approached her husband and told him, "You guys be careful. The rest of us will stay here in case something happens."

While Shrek and Fiona kissed, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time they would see each other, Ash, being stubborn as well, said determinedly, "I'm not staying behind! Sid's my friend too!" with Pikachu perking up in agreement, much to everyone else's exasperation.

"Gee, I didn't see that one coming." Misty muttered sarcastically, and Raye, Mina, Casey and Lita all nodded in agreement, groaning.

"Well, I'm going too." Dawn declared with equal determination, with her Piplup waving his flipper in agreement.

Rini nodded, saying with full bravery, "Me too!" having already made up her mind.

"So am I" Future-Piplup added.

"I'm going too!" Chimchar said as well.

Sakura, seeing how this was just like their previous ice age time-travelling adventures and not really a quest like stopping Ultimecia or fighting against Kadaj's group, the Dahaka, the Phantoms or Caius or even Organization XIII, sighed with a groan and said in defeat, "I'd better go too."

"Si." Puss agreed, having decided to join in the rescue operation, "I'm accompanying you all as well."

Donkey, normally excited over adventures, hesitated due to the fact of having to face against a dinosaur that was only half as bad as the Dahaka two months ago, and asked fearfully, "Uh...Does that mean I have to go to?"

"Yes it does!" Rini scolded as she grabbed hold of her friend's ear and began to drag him down into the cave, ignoring his pained cries, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

Seeing how they couldn't get all of them into this new dangerous mission, Grovyle decided that he would be going as well and turned back to the rest of the group, saying, "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Despite that the rest of the Sailor Scouts had intended to go with, seeing how hopefully with some of their other friends joining Serena, especially since Ash and Sakura were, like Serena, Keyblade wielders, that things should be okay on the new journey, so they and everyone else hesitatedly nodded. Once Serena and Rini both promised Darien and Lusie that they and everyone else would come back with Sid, Serena, Shrek, Manny, Rini, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Grovyle, Team Pokepals, Sakura, Donkey, and Puss turned before entering the cave to follow Ellie.

Crash and Eddie both lingered, knowing that Rini expected them to go with since they were both members of both the Sailor Team and Team Moonfriendship. So, like how they were forced to enter the Realm of Memories three months earlier, tried to sweetly gesture each other on who should go first.

"Ladies first." Crash bowed to Eddie.

"Age before beauty." Eddie pinched Crash's nose sweetly.

"No pain, no gain!" Crash snickered.

"What pain?" Eddie asked dumbly, only to be pushed into the wave as he yelped, "Whoa!"

Crash hysterically laughed before his brother's tail once again wrap around his neck, nearly and comically choking him before pulling him forward towards the others, causing him to scream, "Aah!"

The remaining members of the Sailor Team stood there, now greatly uncertain for the welfare of their friends venturing into the cave to rescue Sid.

" _"Age before beauty"_?" Max asked, blinking.

May felt stiff in her body as she muttered worriedly, "I'm not so certain about this."

"Yeah, me neither." Lita nodded in agreement, with Mina, Raye and Casey nodding in agreement.

Well, either way, everyone knew that they had to wait for Serena and the rest of the Sailor Team to come back home with Sid and then reform their trust and friendship and bond in each other. Little did everyone know that what they were about to find in the cave would be much, much more than just the T-Rex and her babies.

* * *

 **A/N: We enter the Dinosaur world in the next chapter! Look foward to it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinosaurs and a Weasel?

**Author's note: Get ready to enter the world of Dinosaurs.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors, Rugrats, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. I only own my OCs and Kingdom Hearts will be seen in cameos or in the secret ending of this story while the FFVII characters will be mentioned only.**

* * *

Chapter five: Dinosaurs and a Weasel?

The further Serena, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu, Rini, Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Dawn, Piplup, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie went into the cave, leaving the ice cave and into the rock cave, the further they were going underground. While most of them called out to Sid, hoping that he was still alive, Serena lagged behind her friends, gazing at the ceiling anxiously, seeing the roots of a tree. Her unease increased when she came to a stop at the edge of a skeletion bridge of a a dinosaur, a Brachiosaruous that was caught in vines and leading towards the dark abyss towards the other side, leading further down.

"Oh no, no nononono! Oh man!" Serena squealed, quivering and her stomach dropping. When she realised that her friends were going further and further ahead of her, she immediately changed her mind and hoped that she wouldn't fall, crying out in slight panic, "Hey! Guys! Guys, wait up!" finally following.

While Serena was slowly making her way down and thinking, 'Think balancing, not falling or tumbling', Manny and Ellie, already almost at the other side, were dicussing on the latter's safety during this journey while the form placed a large rock to had as an extra step due to Ellie being heavily pregnant.

"Okay, look, if you feel anything, even if it's nothing, you gotta tell me, and then we're out of here." Manny told her as he was doing this.

"Okay." Ellie chuckled.

Then a thought came to him and said, "Oh! We need a code word! Yeah. Something that says, _"The baby's coming"_."

That was good point. If something where to happen and if Ellie really did go into labor during this trip, she would still need to give out something to say the news without causing too much of giving out too much wording. Thinking for a moment, Ellie suggested, "Hmm, how about, _"AHH! The baby's comin'!"_..." then asked with a smile, "How's that?"

"Nah, too long." Manny shook his head, thinking while saying, "We need something short and punchy, like...uh..." Then he came up with an idea and perked up with a smile, " _Peaches_!"

"Peaches?" Ellie slumped a little with a skeptical look that said, ' _Seriously?_ ' while rolling her eyes as she allowed her husband to gently guide her back to solid ground.

"I love peaches. They're sweet and round and fuzzy, just like you." Manny explained.

"You think I'm round?" Ellie questioned, walking a little ahead.

Realising that this was a dumb mistake, Manny tried to point out with an awkward smile, "Uh...Round is good. Round is foxy." just as a somewhat traumatized Serena finally made it to solid ground and collasped face first, exhausted and no one heard her say, ' _Remind me to never cross down a skeletion bridge again._ ' since her voice was muffled on the ground.

Just as Serena pushed herself up, groaning, she and everyone else froze when they heard an echo of a roar which made them very nervous as Crash and Eddie both whimped when they climbed onto Ellie's head and Rini clutched at Sakura's winter coat in fear. The group sticked close and continued on, noticing a light coming from the end of the tunnel, as Shrek whispered with caution, "Stick close." though they were unaware that a tail moved to follow them.

As the Sailor Team were getting closer and closer to reach the end, thinking that it must be leading to outside, though the golden light shouldn't have been possible, with most of them squitting their eyes to avoid blindness. When they exit the cave, and the light dimmed, their eyes widened in disbelief and awe, as right before their eyes, as far as the eye could see, they were right inside an enormous world-like cave with healthy greenary, water, light coming from the ice-ceiling above them, acting like a yellow sky, and most astondingly, living, breathing and thriving dinosaurs of all kinds! A herd of a Brachiosaurus were the most among sighted and a flock of Pterodactyls in the air.

The group's jaws gapped open, stunned beyond their imaginations as Crash slid onto Ellie's right tusk, asking in disbelief and awe, "Are you guys having the same dream I am?" thinking that this was some sort of a scary and amazing dream.

"We've been living above an entire world!" Sakura whispered in awe.

"And we didn't even know it!" Rini added in equal amazement as she and everyone else stopped at the edge of a cliff just under and above this human-themeparkless Lost World. To the human from Earth, this was like the movie of Jurassic Park, only without the human characters creating clone dinosaurs because these dinosaurs were the real deal. The group looked at from vegetarian dinosaurs to flying dinosaurs. Almost every dinosaur Serena, Ash, and Sakura would remember in dinosaur movies were actually here!

"Incredible!" Grovyle whispered.

"Amazing!" Chimchar added.

Future-Piplup was flabbergest as he asked, "But, how is this possible?"

Ash, remembering his, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock's adventure with Trevor, Sean and Hannah during the Organization XIII incident months ago, muttered in awe, "The same way Earth's got this kind of thing."

" Yeah, and the Lifestream back 8,000 years ago too!" Serena remembered, then thought of another memory and realised, even further amazed, "I think this is the heart of our world."

Puss mumbled something in stunned Spanish, and Donkey said in stunned agreement, "You got that right, man...whatever you just said." even though he didn't understand or speak spanish.

The Sailor Team continued to just stare at the amazing sight, until Pikachu's ears perked up when he heard and sensed movement, only for a giant club-tail nearly crush the group who jumped back in fright. When they looked behind them, a large and frightingly very angry and weirdly carnivorous Ankylosaurus which roared dangerously at the now terrified group.

"Run for it!" Dawn cried out, with Piplup squealing in fright in her arms.

"Hurry!" Ash added as he and the others ran for their lives towards a path to their left(which was to the Ankylosaurus's right) but Crash and Eddie, who both didn't respond fast enough were accidently flown off of their sister and were now facing against the furious dinosaur. In their fear, they quickly played dead in hopes that it would leave them alone.

It wasn't enough as the dinosaur's club-tail made it's way to crush them to death, had it not been a quick timing of Diego who grabbed hold of the twins with his mouth and flinged them out of the way to safety, though nearly sliding off the cliff and into the lake down below.

"Whoa!" Diego cried out, his heart pounding at the close call that he managed to save both two of his friends and himself just in time.

Unable to think of what happened and how they were okay thanks to their predetor friend who came back, Crash and Eddie both ran to their lives, with Diego climbing back up and joined the rest of the group who were shocked and surprised to see that their friend who left just yesterday had returned.

"Diego!?" Shrek cried out, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Manny asked, still a little angry with the sabor.

"Sight seeing!" Diego replied sarcastically, before dodging the tail and then continued, serious this time, keeping his reason for being here short, "I'm looking for Sid, same as you!"

"Well, aren't you noble?" Manny replied sarcastically, which was annoying the rest of the group quickly, especially since they had an angry dinosaur right behind them.

"Now's not the time to fight, guys!" Ash yelled out to Manny and Diego.

"Yeah we need all the help we can get!" Sakura added, only for her and everyone else to stop dead in their tracks as they came up to a dead end at another cliff which was a good 150 feet group that would no doubt cause fatal injuries. The Sailor Team and Team Pokepals looked behind them as the Ankylosaurus slowly made it's way towards them.

Thinking quickly on how to get out of this situation, Ash then decided to fight this thing in a Pokemon battle and quickly commanded to Pikachu, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Realising that Ash's idea was to zap the dinosaur and scare it off, Pikachu leaped from his trainer's shoulder and yelled out, "PIKAAACHUUU!" unleashing his attack from his cheeks and body.

But all it did was touch the shell on the dinosaur's back like a tiny fly. When Pikachu landed on the ground, the dinosaur roared very loudly that gave the small yellow Pokemon a near heart attack and he screamed out, leaping back into a rather humilated Ash Ketchum's arms and everyone else shrank back, their fear increasing.

"Uh...nevermind." Ash muttered with a sweatdrop.

The Ankylosaurus continued to make it's way only to quick collaspe before standing up in confusion, before looking behind it and realised, to it's frustration that it's tail got stuck in a gap of rocks. It began to try and pull it out, becoming more and more angry by the second, which was why Rini looked behind her and saw one Brachiosaur close by, eating the greens. Since she saw the first Jurassic Park movie, seening greens in a bush, and remembering how the character Alan Grant feed it with a small branch of leaves, it gave her an idea that maybe the group can use this dinosaur as a bridge and slide to get to the lower ground down below to safety.

Pulling hard on the leaves, Rini rushed over to the edge of the cliff and held up the leaves, calling up to the dinosaur like it was a dog or something, "Here, boy, here! Come on! That's a good boy!" as she lowered it so that the dinosaur's head could be used as a ramp.

With this done, the 30th Century Moon Princess turned back to her friends and called out, "Get on!" getting their attention.

Realising what her future daughter just did, Serena cried out scoldingly and scaredly, "What!? Are you nuts? We're not getting on that thing, young lady!"

"It's either this dinosaur, or _that_ _one_!" Rini challenged angrily, not in the mood to have an argument right now, pointing at both dinosaurs.

When the rest of the Sailor Team turned back to see that Ankylosaurus get it's tail free by destroying the rocks and roared, Ellie was the first to agree as she said quickly, "Pregnant lady agrees with the kid and wants to live!" before sliding down with Crash and Eddie riding on her and Dawn, Sakura, Rini, and all the five Pokemon close behind.

"Yabba-dabba-doo!" Ellie hollared.

Realising that there was no other choice, the rest of the group quickly followed fearfully, in a line of Puss, Ash, Donkey, Serena, Diego, Shrek and lastly Manny who narrowly escaped from having his tail bitten off all sliding down the Brachiosaurus, screaming hysterically since this was not a fun ride to them, especially when the Brachiosaur's tail lifts up and sents all seven of them flying before they crash landed next to the the rest of the group who were standing and were now looking fearfully above them, at first unknown to the crash landed seven who stood up, recovering and groaning at the close call.

"Ellie, don't ever yabby-yabby-whatever-do that again!" Serena groaned, wheezing a little, only to realise that they were not out of trouble yet. When she and the others finally looked up, they could see why the rest of their friends were nervous and with good reason.

Upon their arrival, one each of the dinosaurs on the ground now encircled around the new strange and, in the dinosaurs' opinion, threatening creatures that invaded their habitat. Serena and her friends shrank back, looking around at the angry dinosaurs that were the Brachiosaurus, a Iguanodon, a Troodon, and a few Archaeopteryx who were slowly making preparations to attack the intruders who invaded their sancutary for many generations.

"Why are they so mad at us?" Ash asked nervously, as Pikachu leaped back onto his shoulder in fear.

Grovyle, having seen the anger and known why the dinosaurs were furious, explained, "They've never seen our species before, so they feel threatened and on top of that, we have entered their territory." which just increased their fears even more.

Manny, realising how he wasn't the second biggest thing in the world afterall now, was unable to absorb the fact that even he was small, mumbling nervously, "I feel so puny."

"How do you think I feel?" Eddie whimpered.

Just as the dinosaurs were slowly making for an attack, they and the Sailor Team then heard an unusual sound coming from above them. When everyone looked up to the direction of the horrible sound, high on a tree branch was, surprisingly to the Sailor Team, a Weasel with orange fur with a few white spots and white fur on his front chest, long body that made up for his short legs, wearing a leaf over his right eye, holding some short of knife in one of his paws, a vine around his body, and he was blowing through a sea-shell which was out of tune and more like a sick, shrieking and squeaking horn-sound.

While the team's thoughts were, ' _What's a weasel doing here?_ ', the weasel himself threw away the shell and began to swing down heroically, only for the vine to snap and he was sent flying into the trees to their left as he screamed caught-off guard and disappeared.

"Ow!" He shouted when he crashed into another tree.

With the weirdness gone, the Sailor Team turned back to the dinosaurs who also lost their interest at the furry resident and began to retrack their attempts to attack the group of five humans, five Pokemon, two Mammoths, two Possums, a Sabor-Toothed Tiger, a cat, a donkey and an Ogre who all continued to step back slowly in fear. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the weasel reappeared in front of the group, facing the dinosaurs bravely with a crazy grin, his left blue eye eying on them before he threw berries at the dinosaurs like a ninja, hitting the dinos in the faces, revealing to be stink berries since the larger creatures cringed and groaned in disgust.

With one berry left, the Weasel yelled out to the Sailor Team, "Take cover!" before he smashed the berry onto the ground, creating a thick cloud of the stink berry, covering the group and the Weasel. When it cleared and the awful stentch was gone, though still lingering, the dinosaurs looked again only to realise that all of the invaders and the weasel had just disappeared without a trace.

They managed to escape.

* * *

At another part of the underground jungle world, a trio family of Triceratops made their way through an ankle-deep(in the two adult's case) lake. The baby Triceratops noticed a pink lily flower and perked up happily. Sniffing at it, the baby was about to eat it when it's father growled a stern 'no' and to get moving. Moaning in disappointment, the baby followed and reached shore, shaking off the water before jogging to catch up to it's parents.

Once the Triceratops family vanished into the trees, the lily moved up, revealing that the Weasel had been hiding in the lake, the lily pat now on top of his head, with the knife in his mouth as he slowly rose to see if the coast was clear. Sastified that it was, he made his way out of the water and began to squeeze(literally) his body and fur dry.

From the bushes close by, the Sailor Team, who also disguised themselves with leaves, also come out of their hiding places, most of them sighing in relief at such a close call, throwing away the leaves since they were safe for now, thanks to the crazy but very brave one-eyed Weasel.

"Man, that was close." Future-Piplup sighed, rubbing his head to wipe away invisible sweat from his feathers.

Ash nodded in agreement before smiling at the Weasel and said with gratitude, "Thanks for saving us. We were lucky that you came by."

Crash and Eddie, both astonded and amazed by the Weasel's antics earlier, happily walked towards him, with Crash saying, "Dude, you're awesome! You're like the brother I never had!"

"Me too!" Eddie added, only for him and his brother to stop in their tracks while flinching when the Weasel tossed his knife at them, just missing them.

Once he finished drying himself off as much as he could, the Weasel took the lily pad off his head, dropped it to the ground before going over to the twin Possums, sniffing at them supiciously, investigating the new group he'd never seen before. It wasn't everyday you'd see humans and Pokemon together with an Ogre and other mammals, let alone in a same group. The weasel grabbed the twins by their tails which made them hang upside down as he turned to face the rest of the group.

"Can we keep him?" Crash asked hopefully, having grown to really like the Weasel already.

Serena and Shrek both glanced at each other hesitatedly, already coming up with a mental no. But before either of them could say anything, the Weasel had put the twins down and then leaped onto Serena who screamed in fright at having the weasel's face just inches from her own.

"Buck!" The weasel spoke.

"Uh, excuse me?" Serena asked, confused, wondering what in the Realm of Light this crazy guy was talking about.

The Weasel smiled, sastified that these guys meant no harm at all, he said more casually, introducing himself, "The name's Buck. Short for Buckminster." slightly tugging at Serena's hair before he went over to Manny's trunk and used it as a micro phone when he added, "Long for _"Buh."_ "

The Weasel, known as Buck, then went over to Grovyle and tested the Gecko-Pokemon's leaves on his arms, frowning in slight disappointment, muttering, "Hmm...A little dull."

In thought, Buck then stood in front of the group, asking directly at Rini, "What are you doing here?" wondering why this group had come here in the first place if they were not considered as dangerous. After what he'd seen, these guys would not last long here.

"Our friend was taken by a dinosaur." Rini answered.

"Well..." Buck began, then frown as he told the possible obvious, "He's dead." before smiling again and told them as he began to walk away, picking up his knife, "Welcome to my world. Now uh, go home. Off you little group."

While most of the Sailor Team were stubborn as they refused to leave without rescuing their friend as Ellie told Buck stubbornly, "Not without Sid!" Serena, and Manny on the other hand, were already having second thoughts despite that they would both feel guilty later on.

"Ellie wait." Manny began, his over-protective streak kicking in. "Maybe the deranged hermit has a point." especially after their near close call earlier with the other angry dinosaurs.

"Manny," Ellie said after she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "We came this far, we're gonna find him."

"I found a trail." Grovyle called up as he had indeed found the mother T-Rex's footprints leading further into the jungle.

Right on track and that they still had a chance to find Sid, Dawn told the others urgently, "Well, let's go!" as she and most of the others began on their journey again.

Shrek sighed and was just about to follow when Buck appeared in front him him, starling him as the Weasel was hanging upside down like a Possum and a bat while having his legs cling into another vine, saying ominously, "If you go in there, you'll find your friend. In the afterlife."

Not surprised, Ash rubbed the back of his head, admitting, "Yeah, well, we've been into three different kinds of afterlifes before. One of them we had to go to rescue another friend almost two years ago." referring to the time when they had to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' locker in the past of 201 years ago and being within the Lifestream both in the final battle against Sephiroth, just after Kadaj's group died, and after Ultimecia's demise, though these happened more to Serena than anyone else, not to mention that the Silver Crystal brought Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Diego and Sid back from heaven almost one year ago.

"And before that, we had to rescue you from that same place." Dawn added, referring to when Ash sacrificed himself by taking himself into the Locker to be rescued back in the Ameria Region before meeting the Sailor Scouts during the Darkrai and Team Nappers incident.

"Hey!" Ash scolded childishly.

Ignoring Ash and Dawn's comments, Eddie asked nervously but also having grown to really like Buck already, "How do you know, O Great and Wisely Weasely One?"

Buck smiled at the two twins, liking them already since he realised that Crash and Eddie already saw him as their hero and idol, before he rightned himself and tugged the vine which lowered him down like an elevator. Once he was low enough, he let go and jumped off, landing into the footprint and tested it. He licked at the ground before spitting it back out, explaining what he discovered, "Yeah, hm...Mommy dinosaur carrying her three babies and some floppy green thing." the last part he was unable to describe since it was an unusual he'd never seen before.

Realising what Buck meant and that Sid, while a little yellow in his fur, was indeed floppy and Sakura replied to the Weasel's theory, awkwardly, "Uh, yeah, we're friends with the floppy green thing."

"You got all that from the tracks, Amigo?" Puss asked, amazed.

Buck stood up as he shook his head and answered, "No. Not really. I saw them come through here earlier. She's headed for Lava Falls."

He then began to explain dramatically, explaining about the dinosaur world and the placed as though he was experiencing them, though he was expericining this in his mind, "That's where they care for the newborns. To get there, you've got to go through the Jungle of Misery, across the Chasm of Death to the Plates of Woe."

When Buck finished, he had created a map on the ground and grinned micheviously.

"Whoa..." Crash and Eddie both gapped, their jawed dropped in awe. Even Donkey was astonded and Rini thought it was cool.

The others on the other hand, thought their journey ahead of them wasn't as bad as facing dinosaurs since they now knew that they had to watch out for them, Shrek thanked Buck almost sarcastically, "Okay! Good luck with the slow descent into madness. We're going now."

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! WHOA!" Buck stopped the group from taking a step forward as he approached them, his arms spread out to stop them, before asking in disbelief that the group thought this was going to be easy, "What, y-you think this is some sort of tropical getaway?"

When the Sailor Team didn't answer, Buck glared warningly at Shrek, telling him, "You can't protect your mates, mate."

Still not getting a reply, Buck continued, at first with worry in his tone as he fingered Shrek's fingers, "What are you gonna do with those green fingered sausages..." before turning as he concluded, more ominously and dark this time, "...when you run into the beast?"

Hearing the dangerous tone of warning in Buck's voice and the word of 'beast' that wasn't a dragon or even Shrek, Crash, Eddie and Donkey whimpered and gasped in fear, the latter's ears looping down, Rini asked nervously, "The beast? Who's that?"

"I call him..." Buck paused, before turning and finished ominously with a grin, "Rudy."

Just as Buck said this, Serena collasped the ground(anime style), before standing up in dumbfounded disbelief, muttering with a look that said, ' _You gotta be kidding me_ ', "Good thing Yuffie isn't here, and neither are the Turks. Otherwise a certain nice tall person in sunglasses would be humilated by his loudmouthed red-haired partner and best friend." thinking about what Rude of the Turks would think if Reno of the Turks heard about this. The redheaded Turk would tease the everliving out of his best friend forever.

Yuffie would do the same, Serena was certain of. The Moon Princess made a mental note to herself never to mention this adventure to Yuffie or the Turks if she ever saw their reborn selves in the future.

"Serena!" Sakura scolded as soon as Serena said that.

"Oh that's good! I thought it was something more intimidating like uh, Seldon, Beckett, Rufus or Tiny Tim." Shrek said sarcastically, also finding the name Buck gave to this so called 'beast' ridiculous.

"Shrek!" Donkey yelled.

"Wait. You mean there's something bigger than Mommy Dinosaur?" Crash asked, his heart almost jumping into his throat at the very thought of the monsterous beast. The T-Rex was bad enough, but even just thinking about the beast named Rudy was now probably going to give him nightmares.

"Aye." Buck replied with a serious expression.

While most of the team looked at each other in slight worry or skeptism in Serena, Shrek and Manny's cases, Crash and Eddie, still not used to Shrek's portaguise language in saying 'yes' all the time or Pirates using that word all the time, were just confused and thought Buck just said something different.

"Eye?" Eddie asked, dumbfounded as he pointed at his eyes, gesturing at the covered right-eye on Buck.

Not understanding the stupidity on the Possums at first, Buck grinned again and answered, still using the portaguise language for yes and sounded like a pirate himself, "Aye aye! He's the one who gave me this!" pointing at his now clearly missing eye, which explained the eye-patch.

"Whoa...he gave you that patch?" Eddie asked, now amazed again and thinking that Rudy gave Buck the eye-patch instead of taking away the latter's right eyes instead.

"For free? That's soo cool!" Crash added, in the same mind-set as his brother.

"Yeah, maybe he'll give us one too!" Eddie thought happily and then he and his brother high-fived before did some sort of dance, which made the rest of the Sailor Team sweatdrop with exasperated groans at the twins stupidity.

Buck just stood there, now dumbfounded and unable to believe just how dumb the twins were. He may be crazy but even he wasn't that stupid. He looked up to the others, mentally asking for help to explain this.

"Welcome to my world." Manny answered sarcastically.

Serena then added while introducing herself and her friends, "In other words, we're the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals, and not all of us get it." before she and all of her friends walked passed Buck to continue their journey, warnings in mind or not.

Now mentally shocked and angered that the group were not listening to him, Buck called out warningly to the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals, "Abandon all hope, ye who enters there!"

"Okay, we get it! _"Doom and despair"_ blah, blah, blah." Shrek replied dismissively as they all went further into the trees of the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile, high above the trees on a cliff not to far where the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals and Buck were, Scrat was hanging from a leaf, with the hot mud sludge still stuck onto him, and he then saw his Acorn. Despite knowing that this would going to be yet another hard task, he decided to try his luck and used his feet to forcefully climb his way down, stretching the glue as much as he could.

While this was going on, hanging from another tree next to Scrat, were Jessie, James and Meowth who were clinging onto the tree branches for their very lives, though they were more annoyed than anything else and took no notice of the dinosaurs or their former mortal enemies just yet.

"Why is it that everytime we're starving, we end up having more bad luck?" Jessie grumbled in annoyance.

Meowth, who had been watching Scrat's ridiculous attempts to get to the Acorn, added in slight disgust, "And what's with this Squirrel and his crazy obession with nuts? They taste like wet carboard if you ask me!"

"Well, at least we've landed in a warmer climate underneath the world." James said, trying to lighten the mood as he had took noticed of the unusual underground jungle within the mountains near Duloc.

Just then, as Scrat was about to grab his acorn happily, due to the pressure of him having been stuck to the sludge and the tree, the tree's pressure finally gave up and in just one second, crashed like a snap on top of him and the acorn and he whined in pain before becoming dazed. Now stuck onto the tree once again, Scrat was rolled off the cliff and one thump at one rock after another, crying out in pain, he finally was left stuck underneath the tree in a gap.

Coming out of his dizzy spells, Scrat then smiled happily when he saw the acorn just inches below him. Fully stuck on the tree in the sludge however, this wasn't going to be an easy task, and with several attempts to stretch out painfully, Scrat finally touched his chest onto the acorn which also had some sludge on it, giving him advantage and now that it was stuck on to him, he slinged back onto the tree with the acorn stuck onto his body, but he nuzzled it happily.

The impact of the tree snapping caused a tremor onto Team Rocket's tree which had them lose their grip and they panicked and screamed loudly as they fell down into the bushes with a crash landing, a cloud of dust briefly forming before fading. The trio sat up groaning one by one, holding their heads since they hit them on the ground hard, having some bruises on their faces.

They and Scrat then noticed Scrat's tree being rolled over which had him now facing upwards. It quickly dawned to all four of them that Scratte was the one doing it as she had followed Scrat here to get to the acorn in a serious competition. Seeing her made Scrat panic. No, not her again! He tried to pull himself free so he could get way while Scratte hopped over, but he was still stuck.

He stopped when she placed a finger onto the acorn, and her eyes curled up to shape like horns of a devil and she then danced to fingers slowly to the stumpy part of the nut while Scrat shook his head in fear in his style of saying no several times, before Scratte grasped the acorn and grinned evilly at him.

Scrat whimpered with a pleading look, begging Scratte to reconsider and let him and his acorn go. It was futile, as Scratte pulled the acorn from Scrat's chest and a loud, RIIPPP! Some of his fur was taken as well, leaving a naked spot on his chest and he held a look that was pained and paralyzed, while Scratte hopped away.

Team Rocket flinched nervously as they could see that Scrat was about to scream in anger, and they shrank back in fear, whimpering as Jessie replied to James' earlier comment, "But not in a real good company."

True to their prediction, and unable to believe that this had happened in the last two days, Scrat finally reached his boilling point(again) and heaving his chest in, he then lets it all out, giving out a blood curlding and frustrated scream.

"WAAAAAGGGAAAHHH!"

* * *

" _WAAAAAGGGAAAHHH!_ "

Just after a trio of panicked but somehow familiar screams, this loud agonizing scream was echoed through out the entire area, and was heard from within a jungle path of beautiful but intimidating colourful flowers that surrounded Serena and her friends as they slowly made their way through the jungle, which, remembering Buck's description, some of them decided that this was more fitting as the Jungle of Misery.

The screams just made it more scary.

"Sounds like a jungle of misery to me." Eddie muttered as he and Crash looked around nervously.

Donkey on the other hand, thought the last scream sounded familiar like he's heard it somewhere before, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how or why. He decided to worry about that later as he and his friends continued to make their way through.

But little did the heroes know that the flowers were more dangerous as they thought, because some of the flowers began to move and follow the group's direction, as though watching them with invisible eyes. These were the meat-eating plants and the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals were right in the middle of their path, looking at them for the next easy meal.

Suddenly sensing uncomfortable movement behind them, Ellie, Dawn, Rini and Sakura froze before looking behind them, but the plants, realising the four of them were about to see them move, quickly reverted back into hiding, acting like normal plants again. Still, this made the four of them very uneasy. No wonder Buck called this place the Jungle of Misery. Might as well call it the Jungle of Horror.

With nervous sweatdrops, the four of them gazed foward again as Ellie called up, "Hold on." which got their friends's attentions, Manny's first, however.

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked, urgently, before asking the first thing that came up into his mind, "Peaches?"

"What?" Ellie asked dumbfounded at first, before remembering the code word and sighed, "No! It's just I got a funny feeling."

"Yeah, I do t-"

"You're hungry!" Manny cuts Sakura off and continued to Ellie, thinking up something else that wasn't the case, "Low blood sugar." which only annoyed Ellie, Sakura, Rini and Dawn who all sighed in exasperation at Manny's lack of thinking right now. This whole ' _becoming a father again_ ' thing was really distracting him much more than usual these days.

Looking around, Manny then spotted something, saying, "There's some fruit!" heading over towards what he thought was either a red pear or a red eggplant in a clearing just as the rest of the group approached and most of them sensed that there was more to the single 'fruit' in the middle of the dangerous jungle. Shrek, not worried about the fruit, followed.

"No, Manny!" Ellie called out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Diego warned as he, Ash and Puss approached as well, also sensing wrong like the others.

Ash nodded in agreement, saying uneasily, "Yeah, this ain't your playground."

Manny shook his head while Shrek scoffed and teased, "Oh, don't tell me you guys are afraid of a flower." shrugging.

But just as Manny touched the fruit, instantly vines were wrapped tightly around his, Shrek's, Ash's, Diego's, and Puss's ankles and the five of them froze, caught off-guard, with Ash's eyes widening in increasing panic. This was definately not good. This was something out of the jumanji movie, only without the cursed game.

"Bet you didn't see that one coming." Puss muttered softly before he(with his hat and sword calling off and landing in front of the rest of the group), Ash(who's hat fell off and landed on top of the shocked Pikachu as Ash was wearing his Houen Region garment with his Sinnoh winter coat), Shrek, Manny and Diego were lifted high upside down in the air, crying out in alarm.

"Shrek!" Serena cried out in horror.

"Manny!" Ellie cried out.

"Ash!" Dawn screamed.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried out in horror to Ash, as the vines beloged to a giant carnivorous plant that began to close up the lower it's five preys were in it's clutches.

Seeing this, Diego then muttered to both Manny and Shrek for not sensing the danger of this, "For the record, I blame you guys for this." just before they, Ash and Puss were engulfed by the plant that closed up, swallowing them trapped inside.

While Crash picked up Puss's steel to use as a weapon, Eddie just used a stick to act as a sword as the latter boldly shouted at the plant, "Stop eating our friends, plant!"

The twins let out battle cries as they charged to fight, only for the plant to attack with it's vines and they dropped the weapons and ran away to safety, screaming, much to the embarrassment of the rest of the group. Serena on the other hand, now having reached her boiling point in this stupid dangerous place, was about to take out her locket to transform into Sailor Moon as she declared angrily, "That's it! I'm gonna up-root this weed!"

"Do that," Buck's voice stopped her as Serena and the others looked to their right to see the said Weasel on a tree root as he continued casually with a hint of caution in his words, "And it will clamp shut forever."

"What!?" Serena, Rini, Ellie, Sakura, Dawn, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle and Donkey exclaimed in shock, while Pikachu and Piplup were both speechless in horror. Did that mean there was no way in saving their trapped friends?

Sensing the fear, Buck climbed down the ground and told them, "All right, ladies, don't get your hairs in a knot. I'll have them out of there before they're digested." as he began to stretch and excercise before his next heroic action.

"DIGESTED!?" Ash exclaimed in horror as he had overheard this and had managed to pop his head out through the opening, before the plant shoved him back inside with a vine, making him cry out, "Woah!"

Not fazed, Buck continued, "They'll be nothing but bones in three minutes." before adding admittedly, referring to Manny, "Well, maybe five for the fat one."

"I'm _not fat!_ " Manny yelled, having overheard this as well. Why did everyone always call him fat? The only reason he looks big is because of his poofy fur, for crying out loud!

Within the plant, Manny, Shrek, Diego, Ash and Puss were squashed tightly together in an awkward position, trying to push their way out, but couldn't. This has got to be the humilating position either of them had been stuck in of their entire lives. Suddenly Diego felt something unusual and muttered, "I feel tingly."

"Don't say that when you're pushed up against the rest of us!" Shrek scolded.

"Not that kind of tingly!" Diego pointed out, knowing what the Ogre had mis-thought.

"Uh, guys?" Ash muttered, eyes widening in worry. "I can feel it too."

Realising that Ash and Diego were right, Shrek, Manny and Puss all said in concerned unison, "...So can we."

Something tingly, wet and rather very disgusting was tickling them at their legs. When all five of them looked down, they could see liquid starting to rise slowly. It took just two seconds for them to realise that, combining with Buck's words, it was digestive fluids that were tickling them. The plant was starting to eat them!

In horror, the five of them all screamed out from within the plant, "Help!" with Ash adding in growing panic, "Someone help us!"

Realising that time was running out and pushing back her annoyance at Buck into the back of her mind, even Serena was starting to panic while Rini whimpered urgently to the Weasel, "Hurry!"

Now ready, and twirling his knife, Buck said with his crazy grin, "It's time to get...Buck Wild."

Leaping and racing towards the plant, Buck successfully dodged before grabbing hold of one vine and allowed it to fling him into the air just over the plant's mouth-hole, before he twirled stylishly towards the opening while dodging the other vines easily...but he only managed to get in halfway, becoming briefly stuck with his lower half of his body sticking out, and his top half hanging just inches from Ash and the others.

"Who's fat now?" Shrek mocked to the Weasel, teasing him about Buck not being thin enough to make it all the way through as either of them had thought.

Buck glared at him for a second before ignoring this and pulled himself free, and squeezed himself between the others who winched painfully and uncomfortably as the space was getting tighter and tighter and the saliva was now rising to their chests. Buck, having dove into the rising digestive liquid while holding his breath, used his knife to crack open the bottom too see how to stop the meat-eating plant to save the others.

As he moved the lid though, Buck was confused when he saw two odd coloured vines with bubbles floating upward and around him. This was new to him, because, to humans who watched many action movies, it was like a time-bomb with a blue wire and a red wire. Taking hold of the vines while placing his knife in his mouth, Buck tried to decide which one was the safest, before deciding to wing it and used his knife to cut the red vine in half.

This was a fatal mistake.

The bubbles bursted faster and the digestive liquid not flooded the air and trapping the group even further, while outside, the Plant began to sink into the ground faster than normal rate. Buck, while realising his stupid mistake, was caught underneath Manny and lost grip of his knife, now his heart pounding in panic. He had to get it and cut the blue vine fast, or all six of them were Plant food in a matter of just 60 seconds!

"NO!" Serena gasped in dismay, holding her hand out when she and everyone else outside saw the plant closing the hole. Everyone else's eyes widened in horror and panic, frozen as they were unable to do anyting. Even Pikachu, the two Piplups, Chimchar and Grovyle that if they attacked, that would just make things worse and could end up accidently killing both their friends and Buck trapped inside.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu screamed out, sorrowfully and horror.

Ash, Shrek, Manny, Puss and Diego all all grunted in pant, their eyes shut tight as the tightness was getting worse as they were beginning to be crushed to death. Buck was feeling the effects as well as he desperatedly stretched out his arm, his finger touching the knife, before he pulled the knife back into his grasp, and then stretched out his arm again, hurriedly trying to get the knife's sharp point underneath the blue vine.

Outside of the plant, Serena and the rest of the group were getting more and more tensed and despaired, along with the horror and panic that was happening. What if Buck didn't make it in time? What if all six of them trapped inside the plant would die and just become rendered to bone? Eddie was biting his nails too fast before he bite them out together, before biting Crash's offered nail while the latter just stood, horrified.

With a final pained and desperate grunt, Buck finally succeeds in cutting the blue vine in half just before the plant disappeared underground. Everything outside froze and the group stood there, stunned on what just happened. Then, like the vacuum cleaner bag in the movie Mouse-Hunt, the Plant began to come back up, growing and blowing up like a water balloon with very low groans that sounded like it was about to be sick.

Realising that the Plant was about to explode, Serena, Ellie, Rini, Sakura, Dawn, and all five Pokemon backed away a little into the safety of the trees. Finally, the plant opens up in a splattering explosion, gusting slime all over the place, some of it covering the shocked and stunned Donkey, Crash and Eddie.

Having been flown into the sky because of this, the others that were now freed came crashing down, five of them screaming and then Manny landed onto the slimed ground and now dead plant, with Shrek landing on top of his back, Diego landing on his back, Ash landing on his back, and finally Puss on his back. All five of then panted in exhaustion, for air and at the close call. Buck on the other hand, had grabbed hold a leaf and gracefully and softly paracuted his way down with a smile.

He landed just three feet from the group, and looked back at them, scoffing, "Pfft! Tourists." before walking away, his job done. Buck he knew that he could do it.

"Oh! This sludge is _nasty_!" Donkey groaned in disgust now that the horror was over and he could now worry about the more important things; like the fact that he and the twins were covered in slimy plant vomit.

"Barfed on by a plant." Crash thought, seemingly in agreement. But then, after a pause, being stupid that he was along with Eddie, said in unison with his brother in excitement, "Awesome!"

The rest of the group didn't worry about the slime, as they went over to the recovering five that were saved by the weasel. "Say something." Sakura whispered to the group, she and the others, even the reluctanted Serena were grateful for Buck's heroics twice in one day.

Reluctantedly, Shrek took up Sakura's advice and told the retreating Buck, "Uh...thanks for saving us."

Buck smiled with a nod and proudly began to walk away, but then paused in steps when Rini, also thanking and deciding that it would be a good idea to ask the weasel for help in a place like this, requested hopefully and with a grateful smile, "Mr. Buck. Will you please help us find the floppy green thing?"

Serena flinched in shock, while Manny, also shocked, stood up so quickly as he told Rini, "That's not necessary!" and accidently threw Ash, Shrek, Diego and Puss off that caught them off guard that three of them cried out in alarm while Puss cat-shrieked, " _Merow!_ "

"Yes it is!" Rini said to the Mammoth almost angrily. She had enough of some of the others ignoring Buck's warnings and made up her mind that, in order to save Sid, their only chance in doing that and surviving in this dangerous world was for a guide who the only one could do that was Buck. Sakura, Dawn, Ellie and the Pokemon all nodded in agreement.

Buck thought about the request for a few moments, before coming to realise that the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals were not leaving until they retrieved their friend and at the same time, because he knew this place at the back of his hand, he was the expert and that they realised that they needed his help to get through this. Besides, it was a nice chance of pace to do something different and doing something different always made him want to experiment and explore.

Deciding that he might as well, because he wouldn't be able to feel comfortable knowing that these guys would not survive on their own since they nearly died twice today, Buck turned around while stabbing his knife onto the ground, walking back towards them, answering, "All right, I'll help you."

While the group regrouped and both Ash and Puss put their hands back on their heads and Puss retrieved his steel, Buck then told the group firmly, "But I got rules." Before counting his said rules, "Rule number 1: Always listen to Buck!"

The Sailor Team didn't say anything, as Buck continued like a general of an army, "Rule number 2: Stay in the middle of the trail! Rule number 3:...!" He paused dramatically and everyone tensed, wondering what the third rule was.

Finally, he perked up happily and finished, "He who has gas travels at the back of the pack."

An slight awkward pause, until Eddie, who apparently, had gas, groaned and lingered into the back of the group, having formed eye-brows from most of the group and teasing grin from Crash.

Serena then asked skeptically, "Where's the sense in all this?"

Ignoring Serena's question, Buck took the lead while picking up his knife and gestured at the group, "Come on, then. Chop, chop!"

As the group began to follow the crazy Weasel, Serena whispered so that Buck wouldn't hear, "Now I've met yet another Jack Sparrow, or maybe Reno."

"At least Reno isn't as crazy as Jack and Buck are." Ash whispered with a nervous chuckle now that most of the slime was coming off.

Serena rolled her eyes and grumbled softly, "Please, gimme Zack, Cloud, Sora or Riku any day."

Shrek rolled his eyes and said skeptically, a little louder so that Buck could hear his comment in sarcasm, "I think it's more of this case; we should all of our heads examined."

Hearing Shrek's comment, Buck perked up as he joined in the conversation, stating, "That's rule number 4! Now let's go find your friend!" as he led everyone down the trail towards Lava Falls to find and rescue Sid who would still be alive even after he was quite close in getting killed today as well.

The crazy adventure was only just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: We've entered the Dinoworld and Buck is introduced! I've decided to add two of his heroics in this chapter! Sid's first rivally with Momma-Rex and the Chasem of Death are up next!**


	6. Chapter 6:(Title too long to fit Sorry)

**Author's note: I am so sorry for the three day delay, guys. It's been so busy since Thursday and I didn't get the chance to even start this chapter until late yesterday. Well, now it's here, so let's continue on with the adventure!**

 **Oh yes, and I'm adding an extra scene that wasn't in my original version that I made ages ago.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors, Rugrats, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. I only own my OCs and Kingdom Hearts will be seen in cameos or in the secret ending of this story while the FFVII characters will be mentioned only.**

* * *

Chapter six: Slothasaurus Rex, Laughing Death.

It's been at least two hours since Momma Rex had retrieved her newly hatched children and the mammal that taken them and now she arrived at a clearing which had smaller predetors to run for their lives upon seeing her. The area had a rock wall with trees surrounding them, a path leading to a rock plates that, according to Buck, was the Plates of Woe towards Lava Falls.

During his screaming and his cries for help until he came to a conclusion that his friends weren't going to save him since they were probably so mad that they didn't want to see him again, Sid had eventually fallen asleep a little while ago and was snoring until he finally woke up. When he opened his eyes, he found that he was upside down. Memories of what happened earlier quickly came back to him and he gasped.

Then the high-pitched moans came from the three baby rexes who whined, and Sid knew that he had to calm his 'kids' down, so he said to them as he and the kids were continously swaying due to the mother Rex still holding them by their tails, "It's okay. It's okay. Don't worry. We're gonna be fine."

Though a second later Sid felt his stomach twist and gurgle sickly, before he moaned pleadly to the T-Rex, "Please stop swaying. A little nauseous." and covered his mouth with his hands to prevent himself from throwing up and losing his breakfest and yesterday's lunch. Plus, it would be pretty embarrassing to vomit upside down, and he didn't want to anger the T-Rex any further.

The real Mother stopped before gazing behind her, making sure that there weren't any signs of any more possible dangers that would most likely come to her children. Once she was sastified that they were alone, now she could focus on other matters for payback. She then gently lowered her head and opened her mouth to gently drop her passengers.

"See? She's putting us down..." Sid said, only for himself to be lifted back up and he screamed, quickly realising, by his babies' cries of sorrow, the T-Rex was about to eat him! He didn't want to die again yet! Not when he only just had barely two years of having ben revived to live in the 20th Century. And if he eventually did die again, being eaten wasn't a way to go and despite being 20,000 years in the afterlife, as far as Sid was concerned, he was still very young himself.

"NO!" Sid screamed as he grabbed hold of a random vine from a palm tree and held onto it as long as he could, begging to the grinning T-Rex, "I'm too young to be eaten!"

Both pulled, Sid trying to prevent himself from going inside a giant mouth that would chew him into pieces, and the Mother Rex attempting to eat the mammal that kidnapped her eggs and claimed them as his own. After both pulled hard, eventually the vine snapped, but due to the force of the tug of war, the Mother Rex's aim missed it's landing point and instead, Sid ended up stuck halfway in her nose upper-half first.

"Whoa! Nice mucus!" Sid called out, admitting, "And I don't say that to everyone."

The Mother Rex cringed at the stentch of the mammal that was currently stuck halfway in her nose. She had never smelled anything so terrible and disgusting in her life. She tried to shake him out, but accidently sniffed and sucked him fully in. Sid muffled cries while the Mother Rex shook more desperately this time, almost having her eyes water until she felt a tickle. She immediately knew she was about to sneeze and for once was thankful for this annoying habit of being alive. After two sniffles, the Mother Rex sneezed so hard that Sid came flying out and he landed back flat onto the bark of a tree, upside down, covered in mucus.

"Ooh!" Egbert, Shelly and Yoko all cringed in sympathy. The hard hit of the tree must've been really painful for Sid, the three of them quickly decided. They each made a mental note to never get stuck in any giant anything's nose.

Sid flopped and landed on his back onto a branch, groaning and a little dazed, paying no mind in the fact that he was covered in mucus. In fact, it wasn't even thought off because when he looked up, the T-Rex was now really angry and growled. Screaming, he jumped and narrowly missed her jaws, and landed on another branch, which, like the one he was just on, was chomped off bit by bit as he continued to scream and dodge while he tried to reason with her.

"Listen, families get complicated! Maybe we can work something out." Sid tried to say, panicking as he continued to dodge, though this was starting to become a losing battle, "I can take them Sunday to Tuesday! Wednesday to Friday? Weekends?"

He held onto the branch while hanging upside down, before Sid screamed again and forced himself to let go to avoid in getting engulfed from the T-Rex massive and dangerous jaws, and he painfully and clumsily fell down, getting himself tangled by several vines while the babies dodged out of the way to avoid in having their 'mother' land on top of them. They all smiled in relief that, while Sid was tangled like a puppet, he was fine, since the vines did save him from crashing into the ground.

"It's okay! Momma's okay." Sid told the babies, before getting stuck hanging upside down. He gasped as the Mother Rex slowly made her way to eat him, before he warned shakily, "If you eat me, it will send a bad message."

The Mother Rex didn't listen and was just an inch away from eating Sid, when to her shock and surprise, her children rushed forward and stood in front of Sid, glaring angrily at her. That's when she realised the truth. Upon hatching, any first sights of living beings can have one's mind mistake them to be their mother, and since Sid had taken them with him yesterday, the babies believe he was their mother, not her.

"Ha!" Sid mocked teasingly, mentally thanking his 'kids' and his lucky stars that he wasn't going to get eaten afterall and didn't even lose a single part of his body. "Score one for the sloth!"

Growing in frustration and not wanting her kids to hate her forever, the Mother Rex knew she had no choice but to life this 'sloth' live. But she had other ideas. If she can't kill him or eat him, at least she still has the advantage to prove that she can raise the children the correct way, and the fact that she's much, much larger. So to give their score a tie, she turned around and use her tail to whack Sid away.

Crying out in alarm, Sid was then wrapped and tied around another branch which stretched out his body like rubber, his mouth opened and stuck onto the branch, before he managed to stretch up, weakly saying, "And the score's all tied up." slumping.

This is gonna be a serious competition for Sid. But at least he was still alive...For now, anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals followed their new friend Buck who led them on a trail that was safe away from the path of more dinosaurs, heading towards the direction of Lava Falls and away from a herd of Stegasaurus who went into another path, most likely to find vegatation to eat and water. The group introduced their names to the one-eyed weasel and explained the reason why Sid was taken by the T-Rex in the first place.

Though most of them were getting anxious on the beast Buck had warned them about earlier upon their proper meeting that even Future-Piplup and Chimchar were nervous. Crash and Eddie looked around nervously, paranoid.

"S-So you think the monster will Sid?" Future-Piplup asked, nervously.

"Or um...more severly...us?" Chimchar added, whimpering a little.

Buck paused in his steps and turned to the two Pokemon, asking in disbelief, "Rudy? Are you joking?"

He went up to the two so quick that they leaned back as he said, as though was a little freaked himself, though his words were becoming ominous again, "He's relentless. He knows all, sees all, _eats all_." causing the two Pokemon to whimper even more.

Buck then took the lead again and said, this time as though he wasn't worried at all, "So that's a yes." only to sense that something was behind him and by the the group's panicked and freaked out expressions, he realised that they weren't alone.

Sakura was whimping as she pointed ahead with a shaky finger, and Buck turned around, mentally asking himself why hadn't he sensed it earlier. At first even he thought the giant scary re-eyed face was Rudy. But when he noticed the unusual blue around the face and that he didn't feel the warm breath on his fur, his own slight fear turned into more annoyance once he realised what it actually was. Why did these things always make him paranoid!?

"Hey! Get off my lawn!" Buck shouted at the 'face', having his arms and knife, "Go on! Shoo!"

Heeding his words, the face turned around, revealing that it was actually a pattern on the massive wings of a giant butterfly that, while the size of a T-Rex's head, the face was actually very cute. The stunned Sailor Team ducked a little as they watched the butterfly flap it's wings and fly away into the air. Everyone's eyes, except for Buck, were wide in awe, unable to believe that even the insects in this underground world were giants. Some of them even wondered if these things actually came from the Land of Giants.

"Whoa! That's huge!" Ash gapped as the butterfly flew away, dumbfounded and astonded.

"Pika...!" Pikachu echoed.

Bucked smiled as he recongised the butterfly's face. Time sure flies, and so do some of his old buddies of this world, as he casually explained to the group, "I knew that guy when he was a caterpillar. You know, before he came out." taking the lead again towards their destination.

The group turned back to him, even as a nervous Serena chuckled weakly with a sweatdrop, muttering, "Good thing Misty isn't with us."

"Yeah, she'd probably die of fright." Ash weakly joked, knowing full well of his friend's bugphobia. Knowing Misty, if she saw the giant insects, she'd definately go into a hysterical breakdown and think that they would eat her and either run away screaming, get stuck frozen in fear, or as he joked, really die of fright!

The group then quickly followed Buck, with Diego now behind him as the latter questioned, quite impressed with the weasel's bravery in knowing this place well. "So you're just living down here by your wits, all on your own, no responsibilities."

Buck, who was using his knife to lift a leaf above his head as he smiled, really liking this sabor after he realised that the Sabor's nice attitude was possibly the reason why he was a member of the Sailor Team. The weasel then replied happily, "Not a one. It's incredible. No dependents, no limits. It's the greatest life a single guy could have."

Diego paused, in this thoughts. No responsibilities, no dependents, no limits, and an everyday adventure. Now that a life of an adventure for him. It could take a while in getting used to, but if Buck lived here with just a cost of his eye, then maybe Diego can live here too.

"You hear that?" Diego asked as Shrek, Serena and Manny joined up, the Sabor smirking to his friends, "This is my kind of place."

While Shrek and Manny were skeptical and glanced at eachother with questioning eye-brows, Serena's expression began slightly saddened as she avoided in having the others seeing her face. She was beginning to think that maybe hanging out with friends most of the time and doing nothing but relaxing day after day can be stressful after a while. As Raye had pointed out almost four years ago, Serena did hang out more with Darien and ignored her friends and she did feel bad about it.

She was now starting to realise that not once did she question on what her friends would want to do when they weren't invovled of any kinds of dangerous situations. Maybe Serena was starting to become too clingly. But did that mean she was one of the reasons of Diego acting so down lately that he wanted to leave?

Her thoughts were broken as Serena, Shrek, Manny and Diego noticed something extremely weird. Buck was now holding a rock to his left ear and began talking to it like it was PHS.

"Hello?" Buck questioned to the 'rock', his insane side taking over as though he was speaking to a caller. "Yeah... No, look, I can't talk right now. Yeah. No, I'm trying to recover a dead sloth." chuckling.

He placed his knife into a tree and held out a hand to the group, mentally saying, ' _One minute, please_.' before going back into his conversation with the rock as though it was an everyday phone call. "Yeah, they're following me! I know! They think I'm crazy. No... Okay, we're going into the Chasm of Death. I'm... I'm gonna lose ya." slumping as he whispered hurriedly, "Yeah, I love you, too. All right, good-bye. Good-bye! Good-bye."

Throwing away the rock, Buck told boldly to the group, "Okay! Follow me." taking his knife and took the lead once more, leaving behind different expressions from the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals.

While Serena and Manny held dumbfounded and skeptical expressions, Diego had an eye-brow raised in confusion, and Shrek, knowing full well what this could do and while himself did live on his own, at least the Ogre didn't lose his mind at the Swamp.

"That'll be YOU in three weeks." Shrek teased at Diego who gave him an annoyed glare before the and the others continued on to follow Buck.

* * *

The Chasm of Death sure seemed a good name for it, most of the Sailor Team decided. It was a large cavern that reminded the Ice Age herd of the Elephant Graveyard in the Pride Lands they and Sid visited twice with Sora, Donald and Goofy, the crack in the ceiling above them was so large that a Triceratops could fit. To Serena, it reminded her of the Guardians of the Planet's pathway to evil spirits within Cosmo Canyon in her adventure with Mickey, Cloud and Loran to learn the truth of Nanaki's father.

Below them at the edge of the cliff that were currently standing on, was green thick mists that one couldn't see the bottom. Other than that, none of them, save for Buck, couldn't understand how go cross this gap, or even know why this place could be considered the name for it.

"So, why is it called the _"Chasm of Death"_?" Chimchar asked.

"Well, we tried _"Big Smelly Crack,"_ but, uh, that just made everybody giggle." Buck answered with a slight shrug with one shoulder. At Serena's single question of 'Well?', Buck climbed up a vine above them and sliced another one, causing a small chain reaction.

Then a large bone rib cage fell and hanged in front of the group, the vine leading down into the fog below that acted like an chair lift and cable cart, large enough to fit all of them if they could, but considering how vines were fragile, it was better to take turns.

Buck landed onto one of the rib bones and like a gentlemen, he gestured Serena, Rini, Sakura, Dawn, Ellie, Pikachu, Piplup, Future-Piplup, Chimchar and Grovyle to climb onboard, saying, "Madams with Pokemon."

While Serena wasn't looking forward in this scary ride and she still had a slight mistrust in Buck, she did want to get this over with. So sucking in her dignity, the Moon Princess made to climb onboard first, only for Shrek to hold her back as he said, a little worriedly, "Oh no! They're not doing that!"

"Buh, buh, buh, buh!" Buck shook his hand as he landed onto Shrek's left arm, reminding him scoldingly, "Rule number 1..."

There was a pause and Crash held a blank look, until Eddie remembered and held up his arm like a child wanting to answer, but Buck shook his head no, with an, "Ah!"

He then turned back to Shrek with a testing grin, "Come on, Ogre. You're supposed to have a good memory." tapping the latter's head twice.

"Always listen to Buck." Sakura shrugged and reminded everyone else, going for the weasel's words considering how he saved them twice today. Plus, as she knew, he was their only hope in finding and saving Sid.

The others nodded in agreement before Serena, Ellie, Sakura, Dawn, Rini and all of the Pokemon carefully stepped into the rib cage which creaked a little. Serena, Sakura, Rini and Piplup clinged onto the ribs of the cage with scared and nervous expressions while the others with them wondered if this was safe.

Buck joined them as he set things up with the vines to make sure that it would be safe to slide all the way down to the other side, as he adviced them, "Now, eyes forward, back straight, and..." before reminding with slight reminder of himself, not looking forward in going into the fog, "Oh, yes, breathe in the toxic fumes and you'll probably die." with silent words of, ' _I almost did_ ' was in his mind but he didn't voice it.

"Toxic fumes!?" Serena, Sakura, Ellie and Future-Piplup exclaimed in shock, while Rini, Chimchar, Pikachu, Piplup and even Grovyle all flinched in shock with freaked out expressions.

Suddenly like this was an everyday thing, Buck chuckled, "Just another day in paradise."

"Wait." Manny spoke up but was ignored.

Buck then cuts the lands and the group were suddenly sliding down fast, but not before Serena and the others with him quickly took his words and held their breath as long as they could to avoid in breathing in the fog which was now identified as toxic fumes. After his cheered exclaimation, Buck held his breath as they all slid down.

Shrek, Manny, Ash, Donkey, Puss, Diego, Crash and Eddie watched anxiously as silence was hanging in the air as they waited for tensed moments. On the other side, Serena and the others landed safely into a clearing on the lower cliff on the other side, which continued on further into the jungle out from the chasm. The group let their breaths go once they were in fresh and clean safe air, Serena and Piplup all collasped to the ground in relief, while everyone else sighed.

"Good grief, it wasn't that bad!" Rini scolded to her mother's pastself in annoyance.

"Actually, that was really fun!" Dawn thought with a smile along with Ellie and the others, while Buck, sastified that everyone was okay, began to readjust things before he began to pull at the vine, which was lifting the rib cage back up to the other side.

"There was fun and not that bad, and then there's the memory lane of being stuck in a giant ball while fighting one of the nasty monsters from the Negaverse three years ago!" Serena scolded, only rechieving confused expressions from the others, even Buck who paused in his work and gazed at her.

Sweatdropping at their expressions since none of them knew what she was talking about, Serena realised this and laughed sheepishly only for a lone piece of pear fall from a tree above them and land hard on her head. At first she cringed, before she collasped to her knees and held her head, crying her eyes out like a two year old, letting loose of her water-works.

"Just ignore her." Rini told a confused Buck. "She may be the leader of the Sailor Team, but she's still a klutz and a crybaby."

"Hey, that's not funny!" Serena snapped out of her crying episode upon hearing that. Then she felt dizziness form upon too much of holding breath, combined with the fresh air and her hysterics, and wobbly said, "Oh...bad idea...I feel dizzy and light headed..." groaning as her eyes, along with Sakura, Team Pokepals, and Piplup's all turned into swirls and they all collasped to the ground, dazed.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Dawn asked, worriedly.

"They'll be fine. It'll just take a couple of minutes for their heads to return to normal." Buck ensured as he once again returned to his task.

Back on the other side, the rest of the group saw the cage coming back to them, empty without their friends. At first they feared the worst until Ash did his best to calm down and called out, "Are you guys okay?"

"Just a bit dazed...!" Serena replied, slowly coming out of her dizzy spells.

Rini on the other hand, smiling again, added, "That was so awesome! You guys should try it!" with Dawn and Ellie nodding in agreement.

"All right, now pile on, everyone! Couldn't be easier!" Buck called up to the rest of the group. This was coming along nicely. Other than the dizzy spells, he was confident that it'll be safe for the rest of the group who, on the other side once the cage came back to them, glanced at each other worriedly. They suddenly had the stomach dropping feeling that their ride wasn't going to be as smooth as the last ride for their friends was.

* * *

Turns out Ash and the others were right. Due to the extra weight just two minutes later, the group were stuck in the rib cage, right in the middle of the toxic fumes and handing just too low for them to continue on towards the other cliff safely, and they were stuck still holding their breaths to avoid in getting killed. Ellie and the others could only gaze fearing for the others.

Even Buck was starting to panic since he was struggling to hold the vine due to the extra weight. He knew that he had to something to save them...again. "Don't panic! Just some, uh, technical difficulties." He called out, sheepishly, twisting around to get into a more comfortable position as he tried to hold on as long as could, his entire body shaking. "Keep holding it in, boys!"

Ash, Shrek, Manny, Diego, Donkey, Puss, Crash and Eddie hold on as long as they could, though they were starting to run out of air in their lungs. They desperately needed to breathe, but at the same time they knew that if they did, they would absorb the fumes and die. This was worse than holding your breath underwater.

Eventually, Eddie was struggling so hard that he eventually forgot about the fumes and gasped out so hard and wheezed, "I can't take it anymore!" but accidently was now breathing in the fumes.

Crash was horrified as he accidently lets go of his breath and warned his twin brother, "You breathed it!" before gasping and realised in further horror, "And now I'm breathing it!" while his brother stopped and froze in fear at his own stupidity.

The twins then gagged while holding their throats to prevent anymore from going into their bodies, panicking until they realised that nothing was happening. They didn't even start to feel sick or losing consciousness. However, there was another side effect of the fumes.

" _Hey! We're not dead_!" Eddie realised, but his voice had turned high-pitched that he sounded like a chipmunk.

Crash laughed as he pointed out to his brother, " _You sound ridiculous_!" though his voice was in the same situation as well; high-pitched.

" _Me? You should hear you_!" Eddie pointed out in return, before the two broke into hysterical and seemingly uncontrollable laughter.

Crash then had an idea and said, "All right, all right. And a one, and a two..."

The twins then broke into singing, " _ **Christmas, Christmas time is here**_ _...~_ " and continued to sing in their high-pitched voices, while the rest of the group were horrified, thinking that this was just the start of the effects of the fumes.

"STOP!" Ash muffled through his throat since he didn't want to breathe in the fumes.

"Are you crazy?" Manny muffled through his throat as well.

The twins didn't seem to hear them as they continued to laugh and sing, until Diego noticed Crash and Eddie weren't even dying. Just laughing. He accidently breathed in some through his nose and then spoke up, his voice quickly high-pitched as well, " _It's not poison_." before he realised what happened to his voice.

After a second, even he bursted into an uncontrollable and hysterical laughter, joined in by Crash and Eddie. As the laughter continued on, even Ash, seeing the sight completely ridiculous, blew through his mouth and began laughing at the funny sight, before his voice turned high-pitched which made him now become effected by the fumes. He was soon joined by Donkey, Shrek, Puss and finally Manny and now all of them were laughing hysterically, not even realising that Buck had managed to tie the vine around the tree as he was about come up with another plan, until he and the others realised what was going on.

" _That is so disturbing_!" Crash laughed, which made him and the others laugh even harder.

Knowing the dangers of side, Buck stood onto the vine over the edge of the cliff and warned them, getting annoyed, "Stop laughing, all of you!"

" _"Stop laughing, all of you!"_ " Crash mimicked, which resulted into more laughter. Eventually the group in the rib cage were losing their minds and everything they thought off, even the coming to realise that the fumes were making them die slowly, made them think it was just funny.

Shrek then shushed the group and poked his head out of the cage, mocking Buck, " _"What's rule number one?"_ " which resulted more laughter.

Buck scowled. That exactly what happened to him in his early days of being in this world before today. Whoever it was that started this was gonna be in for a good long lecture.

"They're only laughing, what's so bad about that?" Serena asked skeptically, arms behind her head as she and the rest of the group approached the weasel, not understanding why Buck was worried if the fumes were only just making the others laugh and act like complete idiots.

"They died laughing!" Buck answered as he pointed down towards the abyss of the cliff, agitated.

When the rest of the group looked down, they gasped in horror as they saw skeletions of died dinosaurs, clinging onto the rock wall and judging by the weirded smilely expressions on the skulls, the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals realised that fumes weren't meant to be gagging to death. It was meant to make it's victums laugh to death! Whoever said that you can't die laughing was now officially a complete idiot for not seeing this.

Even worse, their friends within the fog were slowly surcumming to it!

"Stop laughing!" Future-Piplup shouted, but like Buck, he was ignored.

Manny wiped away a tear as he said in laughter, realising what was really going on, " _You know what's funny, though? We're trying to save Sid, and now we're all gonna die!_ " which resulted more laughter from the group.

" _And I don't even like Sid!_ " Eddie said mindlessly. Now everyone had lost their minds within the fumes, saying things that were absolutely not true.

" _Who does? He's an idiot!_ " Crash shrugged, resulting yet more laughter.

Donkey laughed as he said to Shrek in high-pitched voice, " _Shrek! Remember when I said that I was uncomfortable on a rope bridge? I lied! I am afraid of heights!_ "

" _Really? That's totally SUPER!_ " Shrek said laughing sarcasm.

There was a pause, until everyone bursted out into hysterical laughter that they were starting to become exhausted from all the laughting but had no control of this, but they did stop and gasp when they felt the cage jerk. The group looked up and saw that Buck at returned, now carefully adjusting the vines so that he can make the cage lift and continue down to safety and into fresh air, once again holding his breath so that he wouldn't be effected by the fumes.

But since everyone below him lost their minds further than his normal way of having lost his mind, Ash had Manny to lift him up and the young Pokemon Master tickled Buck's chest and belly, cooing, " _Coo chee Coo chee Coo!_ "

Since Buck was very ticklish, he lets go of the vines quickly and glared down trying not to laugh as he snapped automactially, "Stop that!" before gasping in horror half a second later, holding his paws to his mouth, realising that now he breathed the gas in, and terrifying memories of his eariler near death returned.

' _Not again!_ ' Buck thought, panicking.

Hanging upside down, Buck told the group urgently, "Dont you see!?... _We're all gonna die!_ " his voice turning high-pitched just after his exclaimed question.

There was a pause, until everyone, now including Buck, all laughed hysterically.

Now very annoyed with their friends' stupidity and having enough of the ridiculous laughing fest, Serena, Ellie, Sakura, Dawn, Rini, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Pikachu and Piplup all held expressions of sheer annoyance, knowing that one of them had must've tickled Buck and getting even him to surcumb to the fumes and all sighed, definately not in a laughing mood.

"Us girls and Pokemon gotta do everything huh?" Ellie asked to the others in sarcasm.

"Yup." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Pika..." Pikachu added.

"Pip..." Piplup added.

All then of them then grabbed hold of the vine and with effort team work, and despite Ellie's pregnancy, they pulled hard until the tree trunk collasped which allowed the vines to go up higher which was what their friends needed. Now back on perfect level, the rib cage was sliding down towards safety, while their effected friends were still in fumed-mind controlled.

" _Sometimes, I wet my bed!_ " Eddie admitted, laughing.

" _That's alright, sometimes_ I _wet your bed!_ " Crash admitted in return, laughing even harder.

Finally the cage rammed into the cliff, sending the group sliding out and onto solid ground and fresh air, lying on their stomachs and still laughing until their voices finally returned to normal, the fumes clearing out of their systems and their minds back into their own control, and they finally could think more clearly and breathe in exhaustion from the uncontrollable laughter that now faded into their memories.

Calming down, Shrek wiped away a tear until he looked up to see a very peeved Serena. Now the laughing matter was gone, and everything he said was out of his control, Shrek muttered in embarrassment, "Uhhh, I'm not sure how much of that you could hear...?"

"Oh I heard all of it." Serena told him.

"Right, yeah." Shrek replied nervously as he and everyone else stood up, all of them now embarrased and having come to full terms that they really didn't realise that the gas was poison afterall and it made them lose their minds. Even worse, they mindlessly had Buck to join them when he had tried to save them for the third time in one day.

"I have never been more humilated in my life." Puss sighed, coughing and clearing his throat. Though it did give him a memory of one of his earlier adventures before meeting the others in Far Far Away, except that time it only made his voice high-pitched and didn't cause his mind to go into a laughing meltdown.

"You wet my bed?" Eddie asked, shocked at what his brother told him now that it wasn't a laughing matter.

Crash brushed himself off, back to normal as he shrugged, pointing that his words weren't really true during the laughing disaster, "That was gas talk, dude."

"Well...uh...better get moving." Shrek eventually said.

Ash, who was adjusting his hat and had Pikachu onto his shoulder again, realised that they were missing someone and by hearing a familiar high-pitched laughter, stopped the group as he asked with a concerned eye-brow, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

The group stopped, realising that Buck was still in the fumes in the Chasm of Death, though he was riding the vines slowly down towards back to the lower cliff, absently chanting, lost within his mind, " _Here, Rudy, Rudy, Rudy! Ha ha ha! Oh, I'm so lon_ ely." the last part of his sentence turning back into his normal voice.

* * *

Just moments after Buck reuighted with the others, back on the higher part of the cliff, Scrat was once again chasing after Scratte as the two ran down the vine and into the Chasm of Death. Since both of them didn't know of the rules of this world, they were quickly comsumed by the fumes and their voices turned so high-pitched they were sounded like a rubber ducky as they laughed uncontrollably before they continued on.

Team Rocket on the other hand, using their high-tech telescopes, saw the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals and Buck who also returned to normal(well, as normal as he could get), already halfway into the jungle and away from the Chasm of Death.

The trio panicked as they suddenly found their way back to the surface and that their former enemies were almost out of their reach and sight. "There go the Sailor Twerps!" Jessie cried out as she and Meowth both absently raced down and even slid down the vines to try and catch up.

"Wait! Come back! Don't leave us here!" Meowth cried out hysterically.

James, seeing the poisonous gas, and despite knowing this was risking his own life, quickly followed and panickly cried out to his best friends, "Don't breath in the gas!"

But the trio did end up breathing in the fumes and now they were laughing hysterically and their voices were high-pitched as they continued to slide down and nearly landed within the chasm, but made it onto the other side and crash landed onto the ground and fresh air. Quickly groaning and their voices back to normal, the trio all stood up and looked around. To their dismay, all they found was Scrat screaming and yelling as he and Scratte were pulling at each other's bodies an an futile attempt to get to the acorn, and not a single trace of the Sailor 'Twerps'.

"I think they're already one step ahead of us." James sighed.

"What!?" Jessie shrieked, before she turned to glare at James, and yelled, "James, if you hadn't stopped to get some fruit for us to eat, we would've caught up with Twerps and had us back on the surface by now!"

"Yeah, so it's your fault d'at d'ey still don't know d'at we're stuck here!" Meowth added in equal anger, before he and Jessie dog-piled onto their friend and began to beat him up, creating a cloud of dust that comically covered their punchs and kicks at James who cried out in comical pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" James cried out apologetically and pleadingly.

Wobbuffect came out of it's Pokeball and broke the fourth wall by gazing at the readers/audience, saying dumbly once again, "Wobbuffect!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the T-Rex resting place, both Sid and Momma Rex went off to find food in the competition on who can raise the babies better and both came to an reluctanted agreement that food was the first thing on the list. By now the babies were starving, Egbert continously and desperately trying to bite off the rock table that was set up. Shelly was licking the top of it, and Yoko just layed on the ground, wishing for food to come sooner.

Eventually, Sid came back as he told the kids happily, "Okay. Here you go, guys." and at first the babies were happy that their mother came back. But when he loaded an armfull of different kinds of vegatables like Broccoli, Cabbage, Pumpkin(Note: Correctly, in case some of you don't know, the Pumpkin is actually a fruit due to the sees inside. Veggies don't have seeds), ect.

Sniffing and cringing at the sight, the babies were desperate but they weren't that desperate. So they pushed the table and all of the vegatables tumbled onto Sid who cried out, "Ow!" before he got up, spitting out the pumpkin that got stuck in his mouth while holding the piece of Broccoli.

"What? You're not gonna eat your vegetables?" Sid asked to the disappointed children, trying to reason with his 'kids', "How are you gonna become big, strong dinosaurs?"

However, just a second later a body of a dead bird dino or whatever it was was dropped onto the table by Momma Rex and while Sid cringed in disgust, the babies perked up happily once again. The Sloth looked at the mother with a look that said, ' _Seriously?_ ' while the mother smiled, gesturing at her children to go ahead, the babies smiling at the larger T-Rex.

Just before the babies could dig in, Sid stood onto the table, pointing out to their real mother, "No. Nuh-uh! I've raised them vegetarian. It's a healthier lifestyle. I mean, look at me. I have the pelt of a much younger sloth." smiling as he showed himself off. Though retrospect, Sid wasn't what you'd call a pelt of a much younger sloth since he needed to go on a slight diet.

The mother just ignored this and turned the table around to have Sid face away and the 'meal' just inchs away from the children.

"Excuse me!" Sid turned around in annoyance, shaking the Broccoli at the T-Rex, "I'm trying to have a conversation here." only to be lifted up by the vegatable as the T-Rex Mother tossed him into a pond before spitting out the Veggie at him as it landed on his head while Sid resurfaced, getting more and more annoyed. He'd never met a female to be so annoying in his life that even made Jessie from Team Rocket tolorable.

When he saw the children about to take a bite, Sid rushed over, saying, "No, no, no. That's not for us, kids." pulling it towards himself and away from the kids, adding, "It's way too feathery and fleshy and..."

But as Sid plucked a feather out from the bird's leg, it suddenly springed it's head up, awakening. This scared Sid right out of minds as he exclaimed in horror, "AND ALIVE!"

The bird screamed when it saw Sid, then screamed louder at the sight of the T-Rex babies, and then screamed even louder at the T-Rex Mother that grabbed it earlier to be eaten, memories that it thought it was going to be inside it's stomach before realising the full truth and flinged itself over to Sid, wrapping itself around his body. Sid flinched at first, before gazing at the Rex family. The babies quirked dumbfounded eye-brows while their real mother sneered in annoyance. Why did this sloth have to be so annoying? Were all surface animals like this?

"No! No, no, we do not eat live animals, period!" Sid told the family as he went over to a cliff, carrying the bird. Not realising that this bird was incapable of flying and once the bird realised what he was about to do, it panicked and tried to get away, while he said heavenly, "Now, go! Fly! Be free..."

Too late he tossed it over, and then Sid watched it fall when the bird fell towards it's death towards the fog down below and he added, apologetically at his yet another clumsy mistake, "...Little flightless bird."

Just before the flightless bird could disappear, it was caught again, this time by a Tradactyl who flew in and saw an easy meal, catching it with it's jaws and flew away, not realising that it was the easiest catch it ever had in it's life.

After an awkward pause, Sid muttered after he cringed apologetically, "Uh, my bad." before turning back to the T-Rex family, noticing that the Mother Rex who groaned in annoyance, walked off into the trees to catch something else for the babies to eat, ignoring Sid's question, "Hey, where are you going?"

Seeing how she was super annoying, Sid sighed, coming to a conclusion on why there was no father around, "This is how you resolve conflict? No wonder you're single!"

The mother Rex growled while holding a piece of giant meat, returning back to the others, dropping the chunk of meat onto the ground with a thud. The babies grinned happily, while Sid groaned, starting to get irritated, "Oh, come on! Am I talking to myself here? I say, _"They're vegetarian."_ You say, **"Grrr."** I say, _"Can we talk about talk this?"_ You say, **"Grrr."** I don't call that communication."

" _ ***GRRR!***_ " The Mother Rex growled as she leaned close to Sid, fully irritated herself. This sloth was really getting on her nerves. Especially saying stuff about her mate before she became pregnant a long while ago before this mess started.

She wasn't the only one because she was getting on his nerves as well, because he replied, no longer afraid of her but quite annoyed, crossing his arms as he turned away, saying, "See? That's your answer to everything."

They then noticed the meat piece thrown onto the ground, now just a giant bone and to Sid's disbelief, the baby Rexes had eaten the meat and now their bellies were nice, big and full, as they happily layed on the ground. Egbert belched and sighed happily.

Momma Rex smirked with an expression that said, ' _Ha!_ ' to a very annoyed Sid, indicating that she won this competition. But then suddenly a massive roar was echoed through out the entire land, which sounded like a giant monster. Momma Rex suddenly stood up straight and looked around, sensing a somewhat familiar pressence that was close. Too close to her liking. She recongised it of that of something that made her wary and nervous and it took quite a lot to make even her scared. Not just for her safety, but now for the safety of her children.

Sid listened to the roar and while he was nervous himself due to very obvious reasons, he couldn't understand why the Mother Rex suddenly became scared, and so he pointed out to her, "What are you afraid of? You're the biggest thing in the world!"

Not responding, and that the babies were terrified now themselves, Momma Rex gestured the children to move in which, realising that she wanted to keep them safe, did as they were told to do before all four of them moved to leave. Sid blinked, asking again, "Aren't you?" before quickly grabbing hold of the mother's tail, holding on so that he wouldn't fall as he was taken further into the jungle, while he cried out, "Whoa! Hey!"

But just as the five of them vanished into the jungle, a massive gray/white foot stomped onto the Mother Rex's footprint, twice or three or four times the size. This belonged to the Beast.

Rudy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with the Sailor Team..._

Taking a bit of a rest near an area with a rock that seemed safe enough and as the sun was setting from above in the surface world, everyone realised that they'd been here all day and that it was starting to get late, making them realise that it was going to take more than just 24 hours to find Sid. They wanted to continue on, but Buck knew that continuing on in the middle of the night was way too dangerous.

As this was pointed out by two skulls he was playing with, mimicking different voices.

"They'll never survive. It's dangerous by day." Said the first Skull in a deepish voice.

"But it's even worse at night." Said the second Skull with a girlish whiny voice.

"Plus, their guide is a lunatic!"

Buck, who was holding the skulls by bones that the skulls were on top of, was shocked as he asked in disbelief, "What!?"

"You mean, Buck?" Asked the second skull, before groaning, "Oh! He's wacko!"

"I am not!" Buck protested in annoyance.

"Totally bonkers." The first Skull agreed with the second Skull.

A third skull, on Buck's left foot, added in a deepish whiny voice, "And his feet smell."

"Shut up!" Buck shouted, now angry.

"You shut up." Said the third skull.

Now furious, Buck threw away the other two skulls, growling, "Oh, you little...!" and began to 'strangle' with the third skull, going into a brawl, which to the rest of the group, was disturbing.

"He's strangling his own foot." Shrek whispered to Serena uncomfortably.

Annoyed and still worried sick about Sid, Serena sighed heavily before snapping to Buck, "Excuse me! Shouldn't we keep going!?"

This caused the fight to stop and Buck pretended that the third Skull was pointing out the Moon Princess, "What? And give Rudy a midnight snack? Not likely!"

Now back to himself, Buck added with a smile, "The skull's right. Take a load off, Sailor Team. We'll camp here." before asking since he loved campfires, "Now, who's hungry?"

"I am!" Said the third Skull.

"You don't need the calories!" Buck told the third Skull, glaring at it as it 'shook' nervously.

* * *

Later that night, after gathering save, healthy and surprisingly delicious fruit to have for dinner, after Ash and Crash both asked on how Buck came to live here in the first place, how he knew about Rudy and how he lost his eye, the weasel happily had everyone gather around as he began to tell them the story of his past, describing that, while even back then he was very adventurous, he had been scared of certain things, and that the day he first came here was the start of him changing into who he is now.

The more he told them about his past, the more most of the group were getting tensed and excited by the story. The only ones who weren't that impressed were Serena, Shrek and Manny who all believed that Buck's story was just a tale made from his imagination.

"...There I was, my back against the wall, no way out, perched on the razor's edge of oblivion, staring into the eye of the Great White Beast." Buck continued.

* * *

 _Flash-Back: Sometime ago..._

 _A younger Buck stared around nervously in the strange and terrifying jungle underneath the ground of the surface where he was born and grew up in. Possibly no older than a teenager. He had fallen into a hole and landed himself here, amazed beyond belief that there were actual real life Dinosaurs. But that adventure soon turned into a nightmare as Buck was now stuck in the middle of an underground thunderstorm._

 _The rain soaked his fear, his still two eyes gazed around. The sinking feeling that he wasn't alone growing more and more stronger. Suddenly he felt hot winds breathe onto him and his eyes widened. Turning around slowly, his eyes widened in terror as giant massive red-yellow eyes, about the size of an Ogre, staring down upon his entire being. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, revealing white scales of a giant monster that was bigger than a T-Rex; about three or four times bigger!_

 _So terrified that Buck was frozen, even as he saw the monster's left claw strike at him at the right side of his face, sending him flying backwards as he screamed. Landing hard onto his back after rolling a bit, Buck cried out as he felt agonizing pain in his right eye, holding his hands protectively around it, feeling something wet and sticky come in contact with it, and when he opened his left eye, he realised to his horror that he could no longer feel his right eye._

 _The Beast had scrapped it right out of his eye socket, half blinding him! The stickiness he felt was blood. Suddenly he heard the monster roar and he gasped, quickly getting up and made a run for it, blindlessly running through the fern and trees, as he could feel the vibrations of the monster behind him giving chase._

 _'_ _ **If that thing catches up to me, he's gonna eat me!**_ _' Were Buck's panicked thoughts. If he didn't do something soon, he's a goner._

 _Buck ran passed more trees until he decided that maybe running away wasn't going to solve this. Running up another tree as he could hear the beast crashing through the trees behind him, the young Weasel grabbed hold of a leaf and when he perched himself onto a thin branch, he hurriedly tied it around his still bleeding eye socket, fear increasing and his heart pounding so hard in his chest that he was afraid that it would just burst out. He was starting to think that maybe that if he could die of a heart attack, at least he wouldn't see himself being engulfed by the monster._

 _His task over his new Eye-patch done, Buck then pulled out a stick and held it out as a weapon, breathing too quickly, nearly losing his balance as the giant monster was very close and unfortunately saw him on the branch. Buck regained his balance and looked from left to right, almost whimpering and the sinking feeling looming over him. He didn't want to get eaten. He didn't want to die!_

 _Suddenly his fears came true, as Buck realised that it was right behind him. Turning around, gazed with a shocked expression as the massive beast loomed over him, staring almost evilly at him. He gave out a scream as the Beast's jaws happed open and engulfed him, clamping it's jaws shut!_

* * *

Back in the present...

Buck clamped his hands together, demostrating on how Rudy swallowed him, drawing his hands back and not even fazed of his horrifying experience. The others, save for Serena, Shrek and Manny, were shocked to hear how the Beast had actually ate Buck, now tensed and wanting to know on how he managed to escape without being chewed and swallowed.

"Were you killed?" Crash asked, scaredly, as he and Eddie clinged onto each other.

"Sadly, yes." Buck replied, before adding with an excited grin, "But I lived!"

"Phew!" Crash and Eddie both sighed in relief.

Shrek rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "Gimme a break."

"Oh brother." Serena grumbled, rolling her eyes, only to be shushed by Rini who was now really excited, along with Ash, Dawn, Team Pokepals and Ellie, while Sakura, Donkey, Piplup and Pikachu were nervous and Grovyle, Diego and Puss were stunned.

Buck then continued, remembering on how even he was amazed that he actually managed to conjour his fears and managed to find the sudden courage and bravery within his heart that he never felt before on the day that would've been his last, "Never had I felt so alive than when I was so close to death."

* * *

 _In the Flash-Back..._

 _Buck had felt his heart stop for a moment, thinking that this was it; this was the end. But when he was tossed into the throat by the giant tongue, and began to be gulped right down into the stomach, he suddenly pushed the side walls of the flesh with all of his might that somehow managed to stop his descend. Realising that he was still alive, and seeing how he actually looked up and that he could climb out, something within him bursted._

 _Something he never thought he knew he had. The determination, courage and bravery that seeped deep within his heart. When he noticed the pink fleshy thing that dangled in the back of the throat, Buck realised and knew what he had to do. No, he wasn't going down that easily! He then realised that he felt as though he was reborn, new life growing inside his body._

 _Determinded to escape, the young Weasel pushed and climbed his way back up, the throat briefly pushing at him, before he continued as hard as he could._

 _"_ Just before Rudy could suck me down his gullet, I grabbed hold of that gross, pink, fleshy thing that dangles at the back of the throat. _"_

Ash, Pikachu, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Crash, Eddie, Rini and Donkey cringe in disgust, though Ash felt a bit more of slight sympathy for Rudy, especially with the...whatever the pink fleshy thing was in the back of throat was, being pulled and hanged onto, but he knew that, from what Buck was saying, was the latter's only chance of survival.

 _Buck eventually pulled himself out of the throat, briefly looking back to the hole of the throat that led into the stomach nervously, before preforming a task that he knew that no other living meals would've done before._

 _"_ I hung onto that sucker, and I swung back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth, and back and forth, and back... _"_

Buck demostrated on how he swung back and forth several times and paused, making the others gasp for a second, before he continued with a grin.

 _"_ And forth, and back and forth, until finally, I let go and I shot right out of his mouth! _"_

 _Buck felt himself launch towards the mouth and as he yelled, he actually knocked into one of the monster's teeth just as the mouth began to close again, flying out of the mouth along with the tooth and into freedom. As he landed, shock came to him as he realised that he actually did it. He saved himself and possibly became the first meal of this world to have un-mealed himself and escape, with a consulation prize, while he heard the beast's roar of pain behind him._

* * *

End of flash-back.

Buck tossed his knife into the air as he concluded, "I may have lost an eye that day, but I got this!" catching it by the hilt, and the knife shined to the group.

It didn't take the Sailor Team long to realise that Buck's knife was actually the consulation prize he earned in the place of his lost eye, and their own eyes widened in shock and disbelief. That was the evidence and proof of his past of near death and survival.

"No way!" Ash gapped, stunned.

Eddie nudged as brother in realization and amazement at the knife, "Rudy's tooth!"

"Dang." Crash said, amazed. So Buck's knife was actually Rudy's lost tooth. Ouch and whoa.

Buck grinned at his weapon, saying casually, "It's like the old saying, _"An eye for a tooth, a nose for a chin, a butt for a..."_..." he paused before he went over to the group, shrugging as he didn't want to finish the saying, "Well, it's an old saying, but, uh, it's not a very good one."

Now almost everyone was astonded that Buck, a normal born weasel who was nearly eaten alive, managed to accomplish the impossible no one, human, animal or Pokemon had done before, even in the old past of when the Dinosaurs roamed the surface on Earth and this world. The thing the Sailor Team did came no where near of survival to Buck's.

"Wow, that's so cool! I've never heard of anybody surviving from being eaten before!" Ash exclaimed, though he did think back of the time when he, most of the Sailor Team, Sora, Donald and Goofy were swallowed up by a giant whale nearly two years ago and how Mickey came close in being eaten himself before the latter became a King, but those times now seemed nothing compared to what Buck went through, and the weasel wasn't even fazed of that nightmare.

"You are Super Weasel!" Eddie said, amazed.

"Ultra-Weasel!" Crash added.

"Incredible Weasel!" Donkey added.

"Diesel Weasel!" Diego concluded, smiling.

Buck smiled at such compliments he was getting from his friends and then did some jazzing dance before he gave Diego a high-five with his foot with a silly expression. While he was aware that they knew he was crazy and he didn't mind that because he knew he was insane, Buck couldn't even describe on how he felt on his own heroics and survival and near close calls.

Serena on the other hand, gave Diego a jealous groan of annoyance, causing the latter to shrug cluelessly, "What? He is!"

Standing up again, Buck then said, wanting to tell more of his stories, "Now let me tell you about the time I used a sharpened clam shell to turn a T-Rex into a T-Rachel."

Crash and Eddie both gave Japanese or Chinese bows to Buck, saying to him like they were his apprentinces, "Yes, master!"

"Whoa, hold on now." Shrek spoke up, not wanting to hear anymore of these 'ridiculous' stories, pointing out, "That's enough stories for one night. We should rest now." with Manny nodding in agreement as he lead Ellie to rest.

Rini groaned in annoyance since it was already bedtime even though she had wanted to hear more of Buck's adventures, but she gave in and allowed the others to lead her to a spot to rest for the night.

Even Sakura sighed in disappointing and mumbled to the weasel with an apologetic shrug, "Life with the Sailor Team."

Understanding and that it was getting very late, not to mention that the team needed their strengths for tomorrow, Buck nodded, saying, "All right, you guys get some shut-eye. I'll keep watch." since it was dangerous that if they were all asleep. There were nights when he didn't sleep at all and it became a second nature to him now.

"Don't worry, Buck. We got this." Eddie assured, holding a stick a weapon, "Night time is possum time." briefly clashing with his brother.

Crash grinned as he added, swishing his stick as though it was Puss's Steel, "Yeah! We own the night, baby."

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

Everyone was now fast asleep, resting in their sleeping spots for the night. Crash snored away in an awkward position, with his stick stuck on his nose, while Eddie was curled up into a ball, sucking his thumb like a baby. Donkey snored away while lying on his back. In fact, Serena, Rini, Shrek, Future-Piplup, Chimchar and Ash all also snored in their sleep while everyone else slept silently.

Everyone except Buck who, keeping to his promise to stay up and keep watch, was carving a piece of fruit with his knife to keep himself awake, making a sculpture of the beast. He paused in his work when he heard a familiar roar echo in the darkness of night, but not loud enough to be considered close to risk the lives of the others or himself. Back in his first days of being here, he'd be afraid of the roar. Now he's gotten used to it and was unfazed.

He didn't tell anyone yet, but Buck thanked Rudy for turning him into who he was today and actually felt deep respect for his arch enemy. Gazing at his sculpture, he whispered to it, "Goodnight, Rudy." before gazing up again.

Buck had a feeling that he would be encountering Rudy again soon, but he still hoped that it would be after he helped his new friends to find Sid and had returned home. He didn't want them to encounter the beast. None them had the strength to fight him or escape from him. Still, there was a nagging feeling that the next time he'd encounter the beast that costed him his eye, that he wouldn't escape and would be eaten and get killed for real.

That, he had to admit to himself, is what still scared him the most.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa, this was a long chapter! I didn't want to make it short but I didn't want to cut out half of Buck's story to put into the next chapter. So, there you go. Please look forward to the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: (Title too long again Ugh)

**Author's note: This chapter will be having hints of one of my prequel stories of the "Sailor Moon Continuum" that I'm working on, which be hinted again in one of the secret endings of this story. Without further ado, let's continue on.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors, Rugrats, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. I only own my OCs and Kingdom Hearts will be seen in cameos or in the secret ending of this story while the FFVII characters will be mentioned only.**

* * *

Chapter seven: Serena's Guilt and Dark Pressence.

Meanwhile, around the same time, Rudy's roar continued to echo through out the night which was heard by Sid and the T-Rex family who were near a rock cliff with a cave opening at the height of Momma Rex's head. Gazing around nervously once again and fearing that the monster was quite too close, she decided that she and her children would rest in the cave for the night. Lowering her head to allow the children to climb down, the babies, now slowly coming to realise that she is indeed their real mother, did so and when she lifted them to the cave, they climbed off and into the cave, before she climbed up with just a bit of struggle herself, leaving Sid behind.

"Wait, wait. What about me?" Sid whined, before slumping in defeat with a sigh. He then decided to try his luck in climbing up himself, but since he hasn't climbed in years, even in the Afterlife before having been revived almost a year ago, his skills were slim to none. The sloth managed to get three feet up, and grabbed a leaf to support him. But then it lost it's grip on the wall, forcing him to fall back onto the ground.

Realising that he was stuck outside on his own, Sid gave up and called up to the babies, trying to lighten the mood for himself, "Sleep well, kids! We have a busy day tomorrow. Foraging, hunting,..."

Foraging, hunting...the two things he and the herd would used to do even before becoming members of the Sailor Team. These words and thoughts finally brought Sid into sadness. The herd and the Sailor Team were more than just his friends; they were his family. Or at least...they used to be. Memories of what Diego told him came back to him and his own thoughts of the possibilty of everyone splitting up was most likely coming true. He was also feeling homesick since he didn't feel it through out the day of being here.

Not to mention the feeling of loneiness returning to him, as he added to himself, "...Missing my friends, who probably aren't missing me." before placing a leaf on his body to use as a tiny blanket and layed on the ground.

Maybe Sid should spend the rest of his second chanced days here, alone. Plus, he would've heard from the others by now, before realising that he left his Commucator back on the surface. Not that it would've been much of help. The others would've found him by now. He came to a conclusion that they were most likely glad that he was out of their lives, despite everything that they all went through. They were probably so angry with him with what he did almost two days ago that they would never forgive him.

Suddenly, as though sensing his sadness and loneiness, Momma Rex's tail came gently down and to Sid's confusion and surprise, he was lifted up into the cave and gently rested down with her and the children, leaning against her leg. Yoko smiled upon seeing him and Sid smiled in return, gently rubbing her face as Momma Rex gently wrapped her tail protectively around the children and Sid himself.

Realising that Momma Rex had indeed sensed that he was kind and somewhat lonely, having now accepted him as a friend, Sid smiled and told his new Dino-Friend, "Aw, you're a real softy, you know that?"

Softy, just like both Diego and Donkey's wife Dragon. Carnivores or not, everyone has hearts. Dinosaurs were no different afterall. In the end, Sid realised that the Dinosaurs were just like everyone else. The only ones who didn't have that sort of thing like proper hearts and feelings were Heartless and Nobodies.

Momma Rex said nothing and gazed out at the jungle outside of the cave, though her thoughts were that she realised Sid was just an innocent mammal who cared so much and he gave the children the warmth and love to ease his own loneiness. The same warmth and love she did herself. She decided that he wasn't so bad after all. After a few moments, she layed down, curling up with her children and her new friend, all of them falling asleep to gain the strength to continue to Lava Falls tomorrow.

Little did they know, a shadow of the Great White Beast saw them, but bited his time, softly growling before retreating into the Jungle. Rudy could smell another mammal that wasn't a certain Weasel who escaped him at the cost of his eye, and had taken his tooth. The new mammal would be a much easier target. The Beast just needed the right moment to catch him.

After all, the surface animals were just as tasty as the herbavior Dinosaurs.

* * *

 _She didn't know where she was, or how she got here. One thing Kairi did know was that she was in a barren wasteland, with hundreds of different and lifeless types of Keyblades stuck on the ground, having formed four different pathways into different directions of the wasteland._

 _It felt like a Graveyard and from what the Princess of Heart could tell, she couldn't find anyone else in sight._

 _"Sora? Riku? Sailor Moon? Anyone?" Kairi called out, anxiously continuing to wander aimlessly to find her friends or anyone in paticular. Just then her anxienty grew as the area began to darken, dark clouds began to form in the sky that seemed like a storm was coming._

 _Suddenly sensing a dark, powerful and evil pressence behind her, Kairi's eyes widened as she turned around and gasped as a silloute of an elderly man with no hair and goatee stood there, unusual yellow eyes gleaming at her, with a gothic looking Keyblade in his hand. He chuckled evilly as he raised the Keyblade right at her heart, before launching forward. Kairi stood frozen as the Keyblade was aimed right at her heart..._

"Kairi!" Serena cried out as she jolted upright into sitting position. Panting and looking around with her eyes, she realised that what she just witnessed had just been a nightmare. A twisted nightmare that involved one of her friends, and...someone with evil pressence that reminded her of both Xehanort's Heartless and the aura...it felt familiar but Serena couldn't figure out how or why. Chaos was gone, Xehanort was gone, and Kairi was safely back home in Destiny Islands with Sora and Riku.

But...that just made her guilt reach it's final peak as Serena gazed around at her friends with her who were still sleeping. She then caught sight of Ellie sleeping soundly, snuggled up against Manny who seemed to be shiftly a little, seemingly in mid-nightmare himself, before relaxing a little with a silent moan. Serena stood up and silently approached Ellie before softly sighing, lowering her head in guilt.

That's when she finally came to accept the fact that it wasn't Sid's fault that he took the dinosaur eggs by mistake. It wasn't Manny's fault that Diego had left the Sailor Team and that everyone was starting to split up. It was her fault, and hers alone. Serena realised how distant and stupid she had been for the last three months, and it was all because of her trying to figure out her lost memories along with Mickey, Loran, Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuffie, Leon and Cid, while facing Ultimecia.

Instead of things getting better after finally regaining her lost memories, Serena felt that she only made things worse with her best friends who had been with her and helped her more times than she can count. But she helped her friends who she hasn't been with more in their time-travelling adventures against Kadaj, Hein, the Dahaka, and Caius, unknowingly edging the rest of her friends away in her desire to not be alone. Worse, she had suggested to Manny to talk to Diego what his problem was.

When she should've done so herself. Serena had done that for Cloud and Reno because she could sense it and she barely knew them for that long. But her biggest mistake now was that she didn't think to do the same thing to Diego, because she believed that closest friends would've done so but didn't think of that with the others. If Serena had talked to Diego instead, she would've heard his worries, and suggested that he went on a journey on his own for a while and then once he got his edge and dignity back, then he could come back home to reuighte with the Sailor Team.

Then Sid wouldn't have come to a conclusion that everyone was splitting up and then she realised that he feared that he would be abandoned all over again, which was why he felt that the T-Rex babies were abandoned because he didn't want them to suffer the same loneiness as he felt. Serena wouldn't have been so harsh on him and thought of him of being stupid. He wouldn't have been kidnapped. None of this would've happened. Ellie and her and Manny's unborn child wouldn't have been at risk.

Which made Serena's guilt grow twice as worse to the point of wanting to just hide in a dark place and cry. She knew that she was starting to sound like both Cloud and Vincent over Aerith, Zack and Lucrecia, and Riku over his actions, and Kaylie over her fear of her own darkness, but Serena felt that this was a Sin that she couldn't forgive herself for. All she wanted was a world for everyone, including her friends and family to be safe.

Serena didn't think through and that was her sin.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" Ellie's voice asked, making Serena realise that her friend had woke up and noticed her miserable expression.

Not saying anything at first, and trying to hold back the urge of cry, Serena sighed and confessed, "I'm sorry. I try to keep everyone including all of you guys safe, and, now you're in one the most dangerous places in the world."

Realising that her friend was blaming herself, Ellie told her comfortly like a mother would to a distraughted and guilt-ridden child, "Hey, this isn't your fault. It's bigger than all of us. We have to get Sid."

Despite that she was relieved that Ellie didn't blame her for this mess, Serena knew that it was her fault, and continued, slowly losing her battle to cry in her guilt, "I know, but, if I had been a better friend to him, we wouldn't be here."

"Better friend?" Buck's disbelived voice was heard as the two of them looked up to see that he was laying on a tree branch above them, having overheard the conversation. He could also tell that Serena was blaiming herself and realised that she was calling herself a terrible friend and asked, "Are you pluckin' my whiskers?"

Buck then hanged onto a vine and told the leader of the Sailor Team in his own supporting words since he realised that Serena did care so much for her friends, "You risked your life, your team and your future baby to save your buddy!"

Carefully dropping himself to the ground and landing safely, Buck then added since he was told of most of the things his new friends had gone through and their idenities, "Not the best leader or mother... but a darn good friend." walking off to return to his previous spot to continue to keep watch.

Serena watched him go and somehow wanted to thank Buck for his words. She came to quickly realise that he was right. In fact, what he said is what everyone else in the Team would tell her. None of them blamed her and were not angry with her. No matter her decisions, she was always there to do her best for them, sometimes risking the others of some of her friends to save the rest of their friends and others. She was indeed not the best leader and most definately not the best mother and she had a feeling that her future-self was just as she is now, but as Buck had said, she is a good friend.

Maybe she can make up with her friends once they rescue Sid. For now, the important thing was to keep the group here safe and to rescue their friend.

Diego, who had trouble sleeping himself, had heard the conversation and opened his eyes, with a hint of sadness of his own. Risking the lives of others to save friends including one's own life in anything, Diego realised that he forgot that strength wasn't just the muscle. The strength came from the heart, just as Hercules told him, the rest of the Sailor Team, Mickey, Zack, Cloud, Sora, Donald and Goofy. He began to realise that maybe leaving wasn't the right way to find his strength again.

Future-Piplup was in the similiar vote, deep in thought. It made him remember the time when, just before he and Chimchar went to save Temporal Tower and change history, Grovyle had sacrificed himself by taking himself and Dusknoir back into the dark future to give them more time, and how Grovyle risked his life to save Future-Piplup's from the dark pulse attack. He then realised that he forgot the most important thing; Friends watch each other's backs, whether they were together or not.

His thoughts were broken when an Acorn knocked onto his head before it bounced away. Annoyed on what hit him, Future-Piplup was then further distrupted by Scrat and Scratte who both kicked him the face unknowingly as he grumbled, "Hey! Omph!" and glared at their direction as they ran off.

* * *

Scrat and Scratte continued their brawl through out the night in a cavey-like area that looked like a ball-room in the moon light. They smacked and punched at each other, and just when Scratte took hold of the nut and made her escape, Scrat angrily grabbed her tail with a looked that translanted he wasn't about to let her go that easily. He pulled her back but both accidently pushed their faces close, their paws gripping the Acorn.

Both of them growled angrily at each other(as the violin musical version of the song "You'll Never Find" played in the background), before Scrat pulled away, but pulled Scratte with him. The two then gripped the Acorn again, and preformed a fight, dancing in a tango style...well, as tango as it could get. They twirled, tripped each other, violently played a tug of war until Scratte kicked Scrat in the jaws.

"Ooh!" Scrat moaned as he stumbled backwards. But he glared at her, determined to get his prize. He wasn't going to give up! He then gripped the Acorn, but was dragged like a helpless guy, begging his annoyed girlfriend not to go, or in this case, not wanting to give up the Acorn.

Scratte, noticing this rolled her eyes skyward with a look that said, ' _Seriously?_ ' as she continued to drag Scrat with her. How was she going to get rid of him if he was too stubborn?

Scrat eventually got the Acorn back, but gagged as Scratte pushed him backwards while choaking him with her paws. Scrat managed to get her off him, but then he was kicked upward right into his...uh, nuts.

"AHH!" Scrat screamed, before holding his pained manly parts with tears forming in his eyes. Why did she had to do that for? This never happened to him before, not even in the Ice Age. Didn't she realise that that part of a male's body was one of the most weakest and delicate spots? Or if she did, she used it to her advantage, that cheating female of his own kind! His expression was quite comical that one would've laughed since it was funny to see someone else suffer through that.

If it didn't happen to you as well.

Having taken the Acorn once again, Scratte then pretended to gesture the now quickly recovered Scrat to come closer as she battered her eyes. She stopped him from aggressively by using her tail to caress his face. He sighed lovingly. Wow, even though she was a cheater, her fur on her tail felt so soft and nice to feel and touch. If only she wasn't a trickster that Scrat might have a chance.

That moment ended a second later as Scratte dropped him to the ground and opened up her wings, with a smirk that said, ' _Ta-ta!_ ' before taking off with the Acorn. Scrat pushed himself up, and his eyes widened when he saw that not only Scratte was flying away with his prize again, but she was dangerously over a river of lava and his heart froze when he realized that due to the heat, it was lowering her flight and his eyes widened with sheer horror that she was about to smack into the cliff.

If that happened, then Scratte would most likely fall unconscious and fall to her death, roasting both herself and the Acorn. Scrat didn't think for a moment as he screamed at her to stop before leaping himself and grabbed hold of her tail without coming up with a desperate idea to save them. Not that it would've make that much of a difference, because Scratte was shocked when she saw him grab her tail and...

Smack!(The music ends)

As Scrat had predicted and feared, Scratte smacked face first into the cliff wall, losing consciousness and flopped down. Scrat in the meantime, managed to grab the Acorn with his foot, a vine with one paw and Scratte's tail with the other, saving her just in time. But with the hot boiling lava underneath them, and that he had no idea had to get himself, his Acorn and Scratte out of this mess, Scrat realised that they were stuck and he was terrifed of the thought that eventually they would fall and boil to death.

He didn't want to die.

Above them on the cliff, Jessie, James and Meowth, who had been searching for the Sailor 'Twerps' all day, eventually came to rest while collasping to the ground, exhausted, starving and thirsty. They had enough of being stuck here underground.

Meowth was lying on his back as he moaned, "Can we go home now?"

"Please, can we?" Jessie and James both asked in unison.

"Wobbuffect..." Wobbuffectt just muttered as usual.

When can Team Rocket go home, neither of them know yet.

* * *

The next morning, a trio of dinosaurs plucked at scattered fruit and vegatables, with very goofy smiley expressions, their eyes loosely rolling as though they were dolls. This was in the same area Sid and the T-Rex family were at yesterday, and that very area the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals and Buck had just arrived in now. Upon the group's arrival, the dinosaur trio ran off.

The group were just continuing to walk when Buck suddenly stopped and told his friends, "Everybody, stop!" causing them to freeze in their tracks. Sniffing the air, he told them, "I smell something."

Pikachu sniffed the air as well, before his face screwed up in comical disgust, groaning and looking as though he was about to be sick or that he was poisoned by a Poison-Type attack. "Pi, pi, Pika..." Pikachu gurgled. He knew that smell. Oh dear Arceus he knew it, and sometimes he wished that awful smell didn't exist, despite that they were now close as he recongised it.

Ash noticed and said awkwardly with sympathy to his poor Poke-Best friend, "Looks like Pikachu can too."

Buck sniffed the ground on all fours, but he didn't have to search far. Noticing a yellow-ish green small tuff of fur and realising that the, disgustingly to him, the smell came from him. He picked it up with the pointy end of his knife and stood up on two legs, saying, "It smells like a buzzard's butt fell off," sniffing it again, before cringing in distaste and disgust, concluding, "And then it got sprayed on by a bunch of Glooms."

"That's Sid." Diego smirked, knowing that awful stentch all too well and not surprised. Buck just described the very gross smell that Sid's fur smelled like, which finally saved him the trouble to figuring out what his friend smelled like.

Realising that Sid was indeed here, though he did wonder how the sloth could smell so bad, Buck decided to worry about that later and announced like a detective to the group, "Mammals, humans and Pokemon, we have ourselves a crime scene. Tuff of fur. Half eaten carcass," he pointed at the single giant bone that the three T-Rex babies ate yesterday, though everyone was unaware of this, before Buck continued as he pointed at something else, "Hunk of..."

But he cut himself off when he saw something that was one of his worst nightmares in his entire life, the very thing he longed to never see again, on the shores of the pond near him and the group. He felt his stomach turn and gurgle, his heart freezing at the mere sight, and his eye widened in sheer horror and he did something that surprised the group.

Buck screamed.

"Aaugh! No! _**Broccoli**_!" Buck cried out, turning green in the face and held his right hand to his mouth and very nearly vomitted on the spot at the sight of the Broccoli Sid had used yesterday.

Then, as though he didn't react to the sight of the piece of vegatable at all, Buck quickly returned to his normal self and turned to the group with a detective look, explaining his theory on what happened, "Here's what I think happened: dinosaur attacks Sid, Sid fights back with broccoli, leaving dinosaur... a vegetable!"

The Sailor Team and Team Pokepals all sweatdropped. Worse part is, they could actually picture the most ridiculous thing they ever heard in their heads, of Sid preforming some Kung Fu stance and knocked out the T-Rex who weirdly turned into a piece of Broccoli. Not that it happened at all, but it was still disturbing enough.

"Are you nuts?" Donkey asked, dumbfounded.

"Sid's not violent." Serena said in agreement, before shrugging awkwardly, adding, "Or a genius."

Dawn nodding in agreement and asked in concern, "Yeah, and where's the dinosaur?"

Realising that, from what he was told yesterday did make him realise that it was indeed a stupid theory, Buck replied, "Alright, good point." before continuing with another theory, "Theory two: Sid's eating broccoli, dinosaur eats Sid, dinosaur steps on broccoli, leaving broccoli... a vegetable!"

An awkward pause that lasted for a good full 60 seconds.

"Buck, when exactly did you lose your mind?" Shrek asked, both skeptical and exasperated.

The Weasel thought for a moment, before remembering the exact month of when and how long he's been this crazy and answered, "Three months ago. I woke up one morning married to a pineapple..." before making a face, adding, "An _ugly_ pineapple!"

He then sighed lovingly, concluding as he remembered his beloved 'wife', "But I loved her..."

"Uh, Buck?" Future-Piplup called up since he, Chimchar, Pikachu, Piplup, Grovyle, and Rini noticed footprints and followed it to where they were standing now, as the former human-turned Pokemon continued, "I think you missed a clue over here."

When the rest of the group approached the others, they realised that Future-Piplup was right. They were standing on a newly created cliff to a new rock canyon, one that Buck at first hardly recongised before he realised what it was and realised how this place had been destroyed. Tale signs of lava could be seen in a distance from where they were, the final trail towards Lava Falls.

"Well, your friend might be alive. But not for long." Buck said, gravely at first, before he frowned with a serious expression as he told the group his inner fears, "Rudy's closing in."

Seeing how Rudy must've been here before them and that the giant monster had caused all this, the Sailor Team's eyes widened in awe and disbelief, as Chimchar exclaimed, "Whoa! Check it out!"

"You got it." Buck nodded, announcing the rock area, "The Plates of Woe..." before shrugging sheepishly, "Or whatever's left of them."

Serena clutched at her fist, shutting her eyes tightly. She didn't care if Rudy was real or not, but whoever or whatever destroyed the Plates of Woe was getting closer to Sid and she knew that if they didn't save him in time, it would be too late. They had to get going, now.

None of them, however, or even Sid knew, that the dangers were about to get more serious.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with Scrat and Scratte..._

Having spent the entire night dangling for dear life, the vine Scrat had been holding on was beginning to break due to having hanged on for too long. He was beginning to really panic now. He tried to shake Scratte awake but she still remained unconscious. The vine continued to lower and continue to break. Scrat could feel his heart pound against his chest. He knew that he had to do something fast.

Finally he noticed a ledge of the cliff, and then an idea binged into his mind as he looked at Scratte. If Scrat could fling her up and use her as a boost to fling himself and the Acorn up, he could get to safety along with his prize. Perfect!

Happily realising that this was a good idea, Scrat then swinged Scratte back and forth a few times before flinging her up, but was just inches too low and he groaned in irritation before he tried again, harder this time. This time was a success as despite the unconscious female of his kind was sliding off, her sabor teeth caught a lump in the ground, which was enough to not let go.

Smiling after he tugged the helpful rope, Scrat then swung back and forth a couple of times until he stretched and leaped up onto solid ground, flinging Scratte up and happily holding the Acorn in his paws. Once again he did it. But his victory was dropped when Scratte surprised him by landing in his arms, causing him to drop the Acorn and hold her Snow White style.

Huh? How did she land neatly in his arms like this while still out cold? Scrat didn't know how to react to this, just dumbfounded, not realising what to do. Finally, Scratte regained consciousness and the first thing she saw was the Lava river. Scared at first and thinking how a close call it was, remembering how she was knocked out. But then...how was she still alive and...how as holding her?

She looked up and realised that it was Scrat, her arch Acorn enemy who looked at her, surprised himself at her own stunned expression. Scratte then realised he was holding her in his arms and that he had heroically saved her life. For real this time. Without having tricked him. No one has ever done such a thing to her before. She then sighed lovingly, in a language that she had that he saved her and thanked him. Now she could no longer deny it.

She was in love with him.

Realising that she thanked him, and seeing her up close, Scrat sighed lovingly, in a language that he told her that she was welcome. Not to mention that, in the last 48 hours of knowing each other, he couldn't deny it anymore. She was the most beautiful creature in the Realm of Light.

And he loved her.

Loved her so much that for the first time in his life, Scrat kicked away the Acorn, his eyes and heart lost into Scratte who's eyes and heart was lost into him. Edging closer to each other, the two then passionly had their true love's first kiss, as lava sprouted behind them to make their love more romantic.

Team Rocket, having been rudely awoken by the lava sprouting, yawned tiredly and rubbed their eyes from a rough night of sleep. Then they looked over the rock they were sleeping behind, their eyes widened as they caught sight of Scrat and Scratte kissing before the two held each other's paws, very much in love.

This sight made the trio emotional at the heartwarming scene, as Jessie wiped her tears with a hankerkeif, "Romance blooms..."

"So beautiful..." James whimpered in happiness.

"I love romantic scenes." Meowth sobbed, continuously wiping away his tears.

Wobbuffect came out of it's Pokeball once again and cried it's eyes out at the scene, "Wobbuffect!" as the group watched the two walk away, having become a couple.

Then, quickly recovering as they stood up, Jessie then told them, "Okay, now that those two squirrels are out of the way, let's get on with it and find those Sailor Twerps and their new Weasel Twerp friend."

"That's not the only thing we'll find." James muttered randomly.

Meowth cringed as he added worriedly, "Yeah, because lava sparks found Jessie's hair."

Quirking an eyebrow while wondering what her two idiotic friends were talking about, Jessie then felt unusual heat on top of her head. When she looked up, she realised to her horror that one of the lava sparks landed on top of her head and now her hair was caught on fire, just like several times before. Panicking, she hysterically screamed while running around and around in circles while James, Meowth and Wobbuffect watched her in confusion.

Finally the fire extinguished, but her hair would take time to recover as Jessie whimpered with tears falling, squeaking, "I had enough of this underground place." then collasped to the ground.

"Maybe we should get movin' before we find more trouble." Meowth suggested, getting worried since the underground jungle was really getting more and more scary.

James was about to say something when he sensed movement behind him. Turning around, and seeing what was with them, he froze in horror, his lower eye-lid twitching in fear, while he muttered fearfully, "I-I think trouble has already found us!"

When Jessie, who stood up after recovering, and Meowth turned to see what their blue-haired friend was talking about, they ended up in the same horrified stance as him. A lone Velociraptor glared at them for a second before the trio and Wobbuffect screamed in horror before turning tail and ran away into the jungle down the path with Meowth screaming, "Run for it! Giant meat-eating lizard on the loose!"

"WOBBA!" Wobbuffect screamed as he followed his friends and trainer, just as another Velociraptor who had been attempting to attack them quirked an eyebrow along with it's pack member who stood there, dumbfounded that their prey had ran before they could attack. The two dinosaurs shared a confused glance before giving chase, though they would eventually lose Team Rocket.

* * *

 _Back with the Sailor Team..._

"Single file, everyone! Head for Lava Falls." Buck called out to the group as he took the lead on the safest path of the Plates of Woe that continued to crumble around them. The bottom was now seen and the team realised why it was called the Plates of Woe. The rock platforms had been supported by dead trees underneath them, though given enough weight can be unstable.

The path they were on was still crumbling, but it was the safest as long as they didn't run into more trouble. Crash and Eddie were behind Buck as the twins cringed nervously as the edge of the ledge crumbled too close to them, but not enough for the three of them to fall. Serena, Shrek and Manny were behind Ash, Pikachu, Donkey, Grovyle, Sakura, Team Pokepals, Puss and Diego, Ellie, Rini, Dawn and Piplup were behind the rest of them, carefull stepping on the rock platforms that gently wobbled.

Just then, strange sounds could be heard and the Possum Twins were getting more and more nervous as the two looked around. "What's that sound?" Crash asked, concerned and almost whispering.

"It's the wind. It's speaking to us." Buck answered, having been used to the unusual and haunting whispers.

Eddie paused in his steps, terrified, before he realised that he was lagging behind and quickly caught up to his brother and idol, whimpering as he clinged onto Crash's arm, "Wh-what's it saying?" while Crash patted his brother's arm to comfort him.

"I don't know. I don't speak wind." Buck replied.

As the rest of the Sailor Team continued to cross, suddenly both Ash and Pikachu sensed something down below, far into a distance away. Surprisingly, Sakura didn't sense it at all. In the far distance in ground down below the rocks which was far more darker than the other areas around them, a figure of a person seemed to be watching the group's movements. Up close, it seemed to be a young man with silver hair, wearing a black coat that belonged to Organization XIII.

So the group on the path were the so called Sailor Team, huh? The youth thought. The master he came in contact with wouldn't be disappointed to know that the chosens of the Realm of Light were unaware of the dangers. If they die here, then his master's plans can come to fruition in just a few months to come.

By the time Ash and Pikachu looked into the direction where they sensed the pressence, the youth had already disappeared into a corridor of Darkness, the wisps of the said darkness vanishing before the two could even notice. Nervously and realising that they weren't alone, Ash gazed at Pikachu, asking, "Pikachu, that wasn't just my imagination, was it?"

"Pikachu..." Pikachu shook his head to deny it since he sensed the dark pressence as well.

Now getting more nervous, he asked almost quivering, "Really? Then are we being followed by someone...who uses darkness?" as Ash thought how it was possible. Did that mean that Rudy and the T-Rex weren't the only problems they would most likely going to face today? But then...who would be using darkness and be here in the Solar Universe? It couldn't be Xehanort...his two halfs were gone.

"Hey Ash, is something wrong?" Donkey asked when he noticed that Ash and Pikachu look rather spooked.

Suddenly not wanting to have their friends worry about another trouble, Ash shook his head and hesitatedly lied, "Uh...No, it's nothing. Don't worry. We gotta find Sid." quickly catching up to the others.

As the group continued on, however, suddenly Ellie felt sudden and agonizing pain in her stomach which caused her to stop in her steps. Holding her stomach, she groaned, her eyes shut tightly. This pain...she could tell that it was the baby, but she never felt this much pain before. Normally the baby would just kick or move. Her groans was noticed by Rini and Dawn who both noticed and rushed back to her with sudden worry, all of them unaware that their friend's groans was heard by unwanted company below them.

Beneath them, was a pack of Guanlong who had been hunting for food, saw a possibly weakened female on a platform. They grinned before sneaking into the shadows, preparing to use the trees and rocks to their advantage to get to their weakened prey.

"Ellie?" Manny asked as he also noticed and his over-protective streak kicked in again. Seeing her looking hurt and uncomfortable, he grew very concerned for her and the baby.

The others noticed this as well and Serena added with concern, "Ellie, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Ellie eventually replied once the pain substained, taking her slow steps with Rini, Dawn and Piplup by both her sides since the three of them wanted to make sure that she was alright, continuing, "I'm just taking my...WHOA!" only to be cut off when all four of them cried out in alarm as the platform suddenly, attempting to cause them to fall to the ground below.

The Guanlong had grabbed hold of the tree of the platform Ellie, Rini, Dawn and Piplup were on, about to break it and kill their prey so they could eat them.

Everyone else on the plates stopped and saw this, gasping in horror. Serena and Manny both quickly turned back to reach the four of them, calling out to them, "Ellie! Rini!" before they both nearly fell through the rock that gave way below them, crying out in alarm, "WHOA!"

This at least caused the Guanlong pack to shriek in panic before they fleed, avoiding in getting crushed to death by the rocks above them. But now because of this the group's path was quickly crumbling and getting destroyed. Rini, Ellie, Dawn and Piplup were starting to lose their balance as all four of them panicked and becoming scared.

"Serena!" Rini cried out to her mother.

Serena couldn't think of anything but for any way to reach her friends and her future daughter fast. Thankfully, Ash noticed a ledge behind the four of them and called out to his friends, "Rini! Dawn! Piplup! Ellie! Get to the ledge now!"

Seeing the ledge, the four of them quickly did so, narrowly escaping just in time as their platform crumbled. The same wasn't said for Serena and everyone else as they all began to slide down, falling to the bottom as they all screamed now that the path was completely gone. Grovyle had took hold of Future-Piplup and Chimchar, Ash was holding Pikachu tightly, Shrek had grabbed hold of Sakura and Donkey, Buck was held Crash and Eddie in his arms, and Puss was on Diego's back.

The group landed on the ground or in Crash and Eddie's case, onto a branch of a dead tree. Serena was briefly stuck behind a rock and when she tried to push it, it was too heavy for her. With very little choice, she pulled out her locket and chanted her words, quickly transforming into Sailor Moon. She then summoned her Keyblade and then used the Moon version of the Power Card to push the rock away from her, catching sight of an amazed Buck after he dusted himself off. He knew about her ability, but to see it for real was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen.

Sailor Moon decided to worry about that later, as she called out, "Rini!" while the rest of her friends gathered around. None of them had even a single scratch, but their main concerns were on their four missing friends and that they were on the lower ground. At the moment, Sid would have to wait.

"Rini! Dawn! Ellie! Where are you?" Ash called out.

"It's okay!" Dawn's voice called out from above on the ledge she, Rini, Piplup and Ellie were on. "We're up here!"

"Piplup!" Piplup added to get the group to follow their voices.

Their friends were out of sight, but they knew where their voices were coming from, as Sailor Moon called out, determined to reach her friends and future daughter, "Hang in there, guys! We're on our way!" taking the lead as the rest of the group, even a now concerned Buck, quickly following to try and save the others.

Rini, Ellie, Dawn and Piplup gazed down below the destroyed Plates of Woe, unable to see their friends but knew that they were coming. Still, they were getting increasingly worried. Just then Ellie felt the agonizing pain again and groaned, now further alarming her friends with her.

"Ellie!" Rini and Dawn both cried out, fearing for Ellie's health and safety. That's when all four of them realised what was really happening and the real fear kicked in, something that everyone didn't want to be a reality while they were here.

That fear was now really coming true.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back with Sid and the T-Rex family..._

Egbert, Shelly and Yoko were happily playing as they continued down the path to the home they would be cared by their mother. Momma Rex happily helped Shelly up when he briefly fell and nudged him gently to go further. Seeing them play happily warmed her heart. But hearing the beast's roar made her continue on, hoping that the monster was still far away.

Sid was once again clinging onto her tail, before he lost his balance and was knocked into a log which caused him to let go and fall to the ground. Recovering quickly and realising that he was being left behind, he cried out, jumping up and down, "Wait! Sloth down!"

But Momma Rex didn't hear him, which forced Sid to run to try and catch up to the dinosaurs, but was quickly becoming exhausted, panting, "Wait. Wait. Time out!" slowing down completely into a slow walk, "Hold up...Geez...You guys are getting fast!"

Realising that the Mother Rex and their children were too far ahead, Sid was now left on his own, but he still continued to walk while nervously gazing around the jungle that surrounded him. He couldn't sense any kinds of dangers. The jungle was creepy now that he was on his own, but being the optimistic sloth that he was, he tried to lighten the mood to ease his paranioa.

"Well, it's not so bad down here. Nice weather, friendly neighbors." Sid said to himself, only to cry out twice when two giant foot steps banged behind him, nearly causing him to lose his balance.

He then felt hot winds of breath blow into his fur, and Sid felt his heart stop for a second. He hadn't sensed the danger behind him and now it finally caught up with him. Turning to look above him, Sid was terrified as he saw red-yellow eyes gaze upon his entire being, white scales and very sharp teeth. This thing was three or four times the size of Momma Rex and could easily swallow him up in one go. Even worse, it was evilly staring at him.

Very hungry.

"H-hi neighbor." Sid greeted scaredly before running for his life, just as Rudy gave out a powerful roar to have finally found the new mammal that became trapped here.

Rudy gave chase.

* * *

That powerful roar was heard through the land, even at the Plates of Woe that caused the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals and Buck to stop in their tracks and gaze behind them to the direction to Lava Falls. Sailor Moon and her friends were wondering in slight growing fear on what the roar was.

Buck on the other hand, recongised the monsterous and obviously very hungry roar that he heard thousands of times and sneered firmly, "Rudy."

"Rudy?" Eddie asked, now scared.

Just then a high-pitched girly scream echoed as well just after the roar. Buck tried to listen out the scream, trying to recongise it as a dinosaur, but couldn't and shrugged with a puzzled expression, "Never heard that kind of dino before."

Unfortunately it took the Sailor Team to realised that they recongised the scream this time and were horrified, as Sakura cried out, "Oh no! It's Sid!"

Realising that their fears, especially Buck's had come true; that Rudy had found Sid and was now chasing him, Buck quickly told the group urgently, "We have to move fast!" moving to go and save Sid before the sloth would become Rudy's latest meal.

But Ellie's voice stopped him as she cried out, "Manny! Pineapples!" which confused the group.

"Pineapples?" Buck asked, thinking that it was his 'wife' and not, well, just something that Ellie would want as the group thought.

"She gets cravings." Manny shrugged, but then what his wife was saying randomly was confusing everyone even further, trying to figure out what on Earth she was talking about.

"Pomegranates? Grapefruits! Nectarines?" Ellie continued, sounding more and more desperate, as though she was trying to remember something.

"She's ordering a fruit cocktail." Donkey muttered with a quirked eyebrow.

Grovyle glanced at Ash, asking, "What in the world is she trying to say?"

"Maybe she wants a fruit cake?" Ash shrugged cluelessly, just as lost as his friends were.

On the ledge, Ellie was indeed trying to remember something. She tried to remembe the codeword she and Manny had thought off in case she went into labor. "Come on, think!" she told herself, while Rini had already transformed into Sailor Mini Moon just in case they ran into more trouble.

Ellie's friends with her were trying to figure out what she was saying as well, before Dawn sighed and suggested with slight sarcasm, "If you want some fruit, Ellie, I suggest that Peaches for good nutrition."

The word peaches finally triggered in Ellie's memory and she gasped, before she shrieked hysterically that nearly bursted Mini Moon's, Dawn's and Piplup's eardrums, " _PEACHES!_ " which echoed through out the entire area.

At first, this only confused the group again on why she screamed out like that, as both Sailor Moon and Shrek glanced at each other with quirked eyebrows, asking in unison, "Peaches?"

Why would Ellie want peaches for?

However, confusion soon turned to hysterical horror for Manny as he now quickly remembered the code word, crying out, "Peaches! The baby! What, what _now!?_ " before he ran around panicking, after nearly giving Diego a heart attack.

It quickly clicked into everyone else's minds and they were shocked that Ellie was now in labor, of all the wrong times to happen. A second later and Sailor Moon was hysterically panicking herself, screaming, "What!? Ellie's in labor!? At a time like this!?" before she ran around panicking as well all over the place like Manny.

The rest of the Sailor Team shared shocked expressions as Ash cried out, "Oh no!"

"This? Not good." Puss muttered, eyes widening in horror.

"The baby's coming!" Manny cried out, in a hysterical panic attack, going over to Crash and Eddie who were both startled by their brother-in-law's sudden leaned up close expression, crying out, "Did you guys hear that? 'Cause sometimes I imagine it in my head, but..." before he continued to run around all over the place, panicking.

Crash then called up to his and Eddie's sister, asking stupidly, "Can you try to hold it in?"

On the ledge, Ellie rolled her eyes in exasperation while Sailor Mini Moon, Dawn and Piplup all groaned while falling to the floor(anime style) before standing up agani, as Sailor Mini Moon then called out to someone to smack Crash in annoyance, "Can somebody slap him for us please!?"

Taking their leader's advice, Eddie slapped his brother on the back of the head before dusting his hands off, muttering, "Done and done." only to be attacked by an annoyed Crash and the two were quickly fighting in their bickering fight all over again.

Sailor Moon then stopped running as she called out to Ellie and the others on the ledge, trying to calm down, "Just sit tight. We're coming!" while Manny stopped running just behind her.

"There's only one thing to do." Buck finally said after realising that now there were six lives on the line and in order to save all of them at the same time, splitting up into groups was their only chance. He turned to Crash and Eddie who both stopped their fighting and to Future-Piplup and Chimchar, telling them, "Possums, Pokepals, you're with me."

The weasel then looked at Sailor Moon and told her, "Serena, you and the others take care of Ellie until we get back." before turning to continue on towards Lava Falls to rescue Sid.

Shocked that Buck was leaving when Ellie was in serious danger along with Rini, Dawn, Piplup and the baby, Sailor Moon turned to face him, crying out in panic, "What!? No, you can't leave now! Rini, Dawn, Piplup and Ellie are off the trail! What about rule number 2!?"

Buck turned back to her and said, "Rule number 5 says _"You can ignore rule number 2 if there are females involved, or possibly a cute dog"_." sheepishly adding the last bit before he continued on, adding, "You know I just make up these rules as I go along."

"Yeah, but they're...You've got to-" Sailor Moon was desperate now. How can she save Ellie and the others on her own? Now that she needed Buck's aid the most.

"Sailor Moon! Calm down. It's okay." Ash cuts her off as he and the others gazed at her and the panicked Manny. The young Pokemon Master then told the two of them with his trademark determination, "We have each other's backs." with Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Pikachu, Sakura and Diego all nodding in agreement, determinded as well.

Sailor Moon and Manny's expressions both soften, realising that they were still together and like many of their previous adventures, they were a team. Their friendship in looking out for one another always turned out alright in the end, no matter how dangerous the situations were. They were the Sailor Team. A Team of friends and family. Even split up, their hearts were still one. Nothing could tear that apart.

"Now you're talkin'!" Buck praised, before gesturing at his group, "Come on, lads!" walking off to continue the rescue operation.

Both the Possums and the two Pokemon glanced at each other and nodded with determination of their own, before they gazed at their leader and friend, knowing that this was the only way and things would be alright.

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon. We'll save Sid." Future-Piplup told his friend.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Chimchar added, before he and his partner raced to catch up to Buck.

Eddie held a serious and for once a brave expression, telling Sailor Moon, "Take care of our sister, Meat-Ball Head."

Crash palmed his fist into his other hand, adding with similiar expression as his brother, "You're the leader, so no pressure." and with that, the twins rushed to catch up to Buck and the two Pokemon.

Sailor Moon didn't say anything, but now understanding that this was their only chance, and possibly her only chance to redeem for her sins, she would have to trust Buck to rescue Sid from Rudy and bring him back home while she and the rest of the group would be staying behind to keep Ellie, the baby, Rini, Dawn and Piplup save until the others got back.

When Crash, Eddie and Team Pokepals caught up with Buck, the weasel was asking the group in slight confusion about Ash's choice of words, "What does that mean, _"We have each other's backs"_? I mean, I'd rather they covered the front. That's where all the good stuff is, isn't it?"

"We have to move!" Grovyle told Sailor Moon and the others who all nodded, continuing to climb up towards the ledge towards their friends, hoping that Ellie would be alright during the labor and that the baby would be born safely.

On the ledge, Sailor Mini Moon, Dawn and Piplup carefully had Ellie rest and lean against the wall while she continued to pant and grunt in pain. "Ellie, take it easy." Dawn told her friend gently.

Ellie took the advice, before telling the baby that wanted to come out now, "Okay. All right. It's okay. Daddy's... Daddy's coming."

Sailor Mini Moon couldn't help but point out, remembering how Fiona went into labor during another crazy adventure that involved an evil Enchanter who turned a Princess into a Swan after Prince Charming was defeated, "No offence, Ellie, but your baby's coming in a bad time."

"I gotta say, sweetheart, you're right about that." Ellie agreed, laying down and allowed her two young friends to try and support her during this. She knew that giving birth would be painful as Fiona had told her weeks before, but this was far beyond what she had been expecting.

Little did they know, in the distance of the caves of the area, at their current level of ground, the pack of Gunalong were back, gazing at Sailor Mini Moon's group hungrily.

The dangers to the Sailor Team, Buck's group, Sid and even Team Rocket were just around the dangerous corner.

* * *

 **A/N: The rescue operation is put into motion in the next chapter. Get ready for more excitement and possibly laughs and gasping moments!**


	8. Chapter 8: Multiple Rescues!

**Author's note: This chapter will be having hints of one of my prequel stories of the "Sailor Moon Continuum" that I'm working on, which be hinted again in one of the secret endings of this story. Without further ado, let's continue on.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors, Rugrats, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. I only own my OCs and Kingdom Hearts will be seen in cameos or in the secret ending of this story while the FFVII characters will be mentioned only.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Multiple Rescues!

Sid had was still running in panic and fear as the giant white red-eyed monster attempted to eat him, while he thought back on why Momma Rex was afraid and finally understood. He continued to feel the vibrations of the beast and squeaked before hiding in a log. At first all was silent and he thought he managed to escape, before sighing in relief.

But that was crushed, just like the log by Rudy's claws while Sid dodged, his heart pounding in his chest as he cried out pleadingly, "Go away! Go away! Shoo!" once again making a run for it, crying out as he left the trees and into a dark path of rock, "Stranger danger! Stranger danger!"

Rudy did not want his new prey to escape before stomping his foot onto the ground, but it began to crack and red light was shone from underneath, quickly catching up to Sid who continued to run. But the sloth was forced to stop in his tracks and fall onto the slab rock that now formed as lava nearly sprouted onto him. The ground continued to crack, forming more rock slabs that now floated on the river of lava, trapping him right in the middle. Sid gasped as he gazed back at the shore as the monster growled in annoyance that it's new prey escaped before walking off, though the Beast knew that the mammal wasn't going to escape death anyway.

While Sid was relieved that he wasn't going to get eaten, now he had another problem. He was floating on the rock on the river of lava, not even going near the shore but further away from it.

"Don't worry. It's just lava." Sid tried to calm himself down, but flinched when he was nearly hit by another lava sprout, then going hysterical, "Deadly boiling _lava!_ "

Sid tried desperately to figure out a way to get back onto safe land, but his fears were increasing. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, when he saw the rock slabs ahead of him suddenly fall, realization dawned and hit him hard and he screamed in terror. He was heading straight towards the Lava Fall of more boiling lava down below that would definately burn him to death.

He had to now jump his way to safety, or he would be heading right back to the Afterlife.

Little did Sid know, help was coming.

* * *

When Buck and his group arrived at the cliff that lead to a dead end but still on way to Lava Falls, he knew there was one way to get to Lava Falls. So, as a leader, he turned to the Possums and Pokemon, questioning them, excitement growing in his chest, "Boys, are you ready for adventure?"

"Yes, sir!" Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Crash and Eddie saluted like soldiers.

"For danger?"

"Yes, sir!"

"For death?" Buck held the four of them in his arms with a crazy grin, which made them now nervous about this last question.

"Uh, say what?" Future-Piplup asked, nervously.

"What did you just say?" Chimchar sweatdropped.

Even Eddie muttered nervously, "Uh...can you repeat the question?"

"JUMP!" Buck shouted instead as he carried the four of them and leaped off the cliff, not fazed while the others screamed as they all disappeared into the fog below. But as a Pteranodon flew out moments later, the five of them were hanging on by it's tail before it flipped them into the air when it felt something.

Before Buck could end up too high, he reacted and whipped a vine into a loop into the flying Dinosaur's mouth, creating a rein and landed onto it's back, quickly gaining control after a few small struggles and having tamed it, as he shouted, "That's right! Come on!" while Crash, Eddie and Team Pokepals landed next to him on both sides; Crash and Future-Piplup at Buck's right, and Eddie and Chimchar at his left.

"Have you ever flown one of these before?" Crash asked, both amazed and terrified along with his brother and two of their friends.

"No! First time, actually." Buck answered in excitement, having so much fun and even he was amazed with himself that he managed to do this quite easily. While this made the others even more nervous, being a quick learner that he was, Buck then commanded the Pteranodon towards their destination, hollering excitedly, "YEE-HA!"

* * *

Back at the Plates of Woe, Sailor Moon and her group continued to climb their way towards Ellie, Sailor Mini Moon, Dawn and Piplup, until finally Ash caught sight of four of their friends just half a mile and that they could see them. "There they are!" He cried out.

"Rini!" Sailor Moon called out.

"Serena!" Sailor Mini Moon called back when and her group saw their friends.

But then Sailor Moon's group looked to their left and to their horror, closer and climbing towards their trapped friends, was a Guanlong that hissed in hunger, climbing up for an easy meal.

Realising this, Sailor Moon made a move, "I've got to get to them!" with Manny and Ash close behind, but they were stopped by Diego who realised that, despite his fatiuge lately, he's the only one who can get there faster than the others.

"Listen, I'll protect them! The rest of you stop those guys!" Diego ordered them after seeing more of the Gunalong pack that were about to follow, ready to move.

"But-!" Sailor Moon began to protest, but was cut off.

"Sailor Moon, if they reach Rini and the others, it'll be too late. You have to trust me." Diego told his friend with determination.

Even Puss was in agreement as he joined up to Diego's side, saying, "He's right, Princess. You have to trust him. I'll join him."

"Me too." Donkey added.

"I'm going too." Sakura added, already having summoned her Star Staff, forgoing her Keyblade this time since magic might be her answer to fight this time.

Grovyle nodded and concluded while saying to the rest of the group, "I'll join them as well. Ash, you, Pikachu, Shrek, Sailor Moon and Manny fend off those things."

"Right!" Ash nodded, already having realised that this was their only chance to save their friends and have faith in Diego's group, before turning to Sailor Moon and reminded her, "Sailor Moon, they can handle this! We're the Sailor Team, remember?"

Sailor Moon hesitated, but as she gazed at the Guanlong that was getting closer, she realised that Diego was right. She, Ash, Pikachu, Shrek and Manny would have to fend the dinosaurs off while the others protected their trapped friends until they got there. Shrek and Manny were both in the same position and all three of them realised that in their previous adventures, they did split up in groups in some cases in order to save the day.

Finally, all three of them nodded with determination and Sailor Moon finally agreed, "Right! Let's go!" turning back with Ash, Pikachu, Shrek and Manny to stop the pack, while Sakura and her group proceeded to continue onward towards Ellie, Mini Moon, Dawn and Piplup.

Sakura called out her Flygon from it's Pokeball and had both Donkey and Puss ride on it while she used the Fly Card to grow wings and fly her way up. Grovyle used Quick attack to increase his speed to leap up from rock to rock with his intelligent climbing abilities. Diego climbed up as fast as he could with his strength, chasing after the Guanlong that was now right in front of him. However, as he was getting closer, fatigation was kicking in before, just like his hunt a few days back and he was panting and wheezing, his vision becoming blurry and beginning to slow down.

No. He would not lose to exhaustion again. Remembering that his friends needed him, Diego angrily shook it off and immediately his strength returned and with the sudden feeling within his heart, he roared and went faster than ever this time, surprisingly faster than Sakura and the others.

The Guanlong finally landed onto the ledge, which Ellie was the only one too busy panting to notice, though Mini Moon, Dawn and Piplup all screamed at the sight of it, and the future-Moon Princess whimpered, terrified as the dinosaur hissed, preparing to attack.

Before it could, however, Diego, Grovyle, Sakura, Flygon, Donkey and Puss quickly arrived as they yelled out, catching the Guanlong by surprise and with team work, knocked of over back down below as it screamed towards it's death. Diego watched it go, before he began to celebrate, the same way the annoying antolope did two days before, which was disturbing to his friends who sweatdropped, wondering what in the Universe he was doing.

"Whoo! My paws are burning, baby! They're burning! I got to tip-toe. Tippy-toe. Tippy-toe." Diego cheered, dancing.

Finally getting annoyed, Sailor Mini Moon called out while getting her friend's attention and caused him to stop, "Excuse me, mister-crazy-dancer! Ellie giving birth here!" pointing at her pregnant friend who was still in agony and panting.

"Oh right. Sorry." Diego replied, remembering the main reason why he and the others were here before approaching Ellie with great concern.

Donkey, not remembering Fiona's labor since it was a year ago, asked, "Ellie, you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Ellie asked in disbelief with a look that said, ' _Do I look okay to you!?_ '. "Do you guys know anything about childbirth!?" she asked to the group.

The others sweatdropped sheepishly, while Donkey shrugged apologetically, "Uh, no, I forgot since it's almost been two years since Princess Fiona gave birth to triplets."

"Donkey, you're not helping here!" Dawn groaned, facepalming herself.

Puss then said hurriedly and nervously, "I-It's gonna be okay. Manny and the others are coming." ' _hopefully_ ' he added to himself, but didn't voice it.

* * *

Sailor Moon and Ash both had summoned their Keyblades and they, Pikachu, Shrek and Manny quickly smacked three more Guanlongs into the wall as the dinosaurs were knocked, unconscious. The group then found themselves surrounded and threatened by more of the pack, and readied themselves to fight while the Dinosaurs readied to kill their prey while attempting to get to the weakened prey on the ledge above.

Sailor Moon and her friends knew that they had to get to Ellie and the others quickly, and hope that the baby would be alright.

* * *

Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura and Dawn tried to soothe Ellie who continued to groan in agony, trying to push the baby out of her, before panting and said to her friends with her, "Y-You guys, I'm scared." before holding her trunk out, asking Diego pleadingly, "Diego, can I hold your paw?"

The others just stood there, not sure what do to. Diego, without any other idea to support Ellie, replied as he held out his right front paw, "Uh, of course." only to wince comically in pain as Ellie clutched at his paw so tightly he felt it being crushed and squeezed while she continued to push painfully.

Sakura and the others winced in sympathy as she asked their sabor toothed friend, "You okay, Diego?"

" _Just...go with the pain._ " Diego grunted in pain, trying to ignore it. If this was how Brock once said that Fiona once nearly crushed his hand during her labor, then it's no wonder it took a couple of days to come right and not sting again.

Puss further reminded him as he said in sympathy, "Fiona did the same thing with Brock's hand when she was in labor. It's natural for women to do this."

Suddenly Ellie lets go of Diego's paw as she, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Sakura, Dawn and Piplup all screamed in horror. Diego, feeling his paw sting and thought that the others thought Ellie had broken it, shrugged, "It's just a contraction."

"No, not that!" Donkey shouted as he and the others pointed behind Diego, Puss and Grovyle with freaked out and horrified expressions, clearly pointing out another major problem that they weren't all out of just yet.

Another Guanlong had landed on the ledge, hissing threatingly at them as Grovyle, Diego and Puss stood in fighting stances. Just as the enemy dino leaped, so did the trio who tackled it and tossed it over. But when Grovyle and the others looked over the ledge, they shrank back worriedly as a bunch more were climbing up just to get to Ellie and the baby.

"Not good!" Grovyle panicked, eyes widening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Buck's group continued to fly on the Pteranodon, looking over Lava Falls to try and find Sid and hoped that they weren't too late and that Rudy had already gotten to him. One LavaFall caught their sight ahead of them, but that's not what got Future-Piplup's.

"Look!" Future-Piplup cried out, pointing his fin as he saw Sid desperately hop from one rock slab to another to try and get to safety and save himself. "He's right there!"

"Roger!" Buck replied with a nod, seeing the Sloth for the first time and was very relieved that he was wrong about the Sailor Team's friend being dead. How Sid managed to survive for this long, he'll worry about that later.

While Team Pokepals were ready to rescue Sid, the Possums, who couldn't remember the authority language since it has been 20,000 years, Eddie thought that Buck called the sloth Roger and pointed out, "No! Sid!"

"I know! Roger!" Buck repeated.

"How about we get Sid first, and then go back for Roger?" Crash suggested with a shrug, thinking the same thing as his brother, only causing Buck, Future-Piplup and Chimchar to groan and slump in exasperation at the twin's stupidity, and Future-Piplup facepalmed himself.

"Ooh! _Tch_...Never mind!" Buck groaned, now understanding how the rest of the Sailor Team felt about the twins being so dumb, before steering the Pterodactyl a bit lower and closer to reach Sid's leave, nearly causing the others too fall off but they managed to hold on.

Unfortunately, the group passed a nest of Pterosaurs that were much darker than the Pretrodactyl and when the flock saw one of their rivals carrying a meal of five on it's back towards Lava Falls, the flock evilly and quickly flew in to begin the chase for food, flying towards and over them like WW1 airplanes. Suddenly sensing that danger was right behind them, Crash looked behind him and his eyes widened in fear, his heart skipping a beat, as he squeaked scaredly, "Uh...Buck?"

When he heard the fear in Crash's voice, Buck looked behind him as well, and he gasped in horror when he saw what Crash was afraid off. The flock of Pterosaurs heading straight towards them, diving in to attack. Buck quickly turned to regain control and to try to prevent his friends and himself and their ride from going down or eaten, before he was left with no choice but to steer the Pterodactyl away from Lava Falls and through a tunnel, with the Pterosaurs hot on their tails, much to the others' shock.

"Wait! Buck! What are you doing? Sid's that way!" Chimchar cried out, pointing back to where they were meant to go.

"Tell that to them!" Buck argued, looking back at the enemy dinosaurs which finally caught the others realizations. They had to shake off the predetors before they could rescue Sid who would have to fend himself for longer.

* * *

Sailor Moon whacked another Guanlong with her Keyblade in a style that Cloud and Sora had taught her two and half months earlier, before preforming a high-kick Tifa and Lita taught her, and thrusted her weapon in a style she picked up from Reno.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt to deep-fry three other Guanlong dinosaurs, paralyzing them which could take hours for the predetors to recover. He then leaped up and used Iron-Tail attack and twirled around, smacking another one in the head and knocked it out.

Ash thrusted his Keyblade downward at another Guanlong just as Zack had taught them during the Caius crisis, picking up on former 1st SOLDIER's swordsman skills and had been using it combined with his own style since that day. He then rolled out of the way dodging another one before kicking at it's legs, knocking it over before he punched it in the head, knocking it out.

Manny squashed another one that landed on his back that attempted to bite him, comically knocking it out to unconsciousness, before whacking two more with his trunk which knocked them three miles away where they would hit the wall, out cold.

Shrek grabbed a Guanlong off his back as he growled, "Bring it on, you chicken-headed loser!" throwing it into the abyss below where it fell to it's death, before head-butting another and knocked it out.

When more attempted to come through a tunnel, Sailor Moon and her friends all quickly pushed a large rock slab and pushed hard to prevent the dinosaurs from getting through, but was coming a struggle for all five of them. It wasn't until Sailor Moon and Ash both noticed more rock pillers and realised that if they and their friends could knock the pillers over, that would cause a cave in to trap the Guanlong pack. With a nod and nodding to the others who caught on the idea, the group let go of the slab and rushed over.

Just as the Guanlong pack were about to attack again, Sailor Moon and her friends use most of their strengthes to knock over the pillers before moving out of the way to safety. The rocks crumbled and collasped down towards the Guanlongs who saw this in horror and turned back to safety, becoming trapped in the tunnels and their entrance blocked off. With this done, the group then continued upward to stop the rest of the Guanlong that were already ahead of them.

* * *

Back on the ledge, Ellie was continuing to struggle to push the baby out, breathing in and out fast and several times with the others trying their best to support and comfort her.

"Don't worry about a thing." Puss said, starting to lose his cool.

"Yeah, you're doing fine." Donkey agreed, mentally panicking himself.

The others then noticed yet another Guanlong clawing at the edge of the ledge, hissing at them, while Grovyle said to Ellie, "It's going great..." before apologetically held up a claw, saying, "Uh, excuse me."

He then went over to the Guanlong and angrily knocked it downward on the head, as the dinosaur slid down with a goofy dazed expression. Grovyle then attempted to return to his friends, but was suddenly caught off-guard by another and forced to fall and was being pulled, dragging both Puss and Diego who both tried to pull him back but were taken along for the ride.

"Just keep breathing!" Grovyle advised before he, Diego and Puss cried out, "Whoa!" as the trio disappeared from the ledge, much to their friends' horror.

"Grovyle!" Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura and Dawn cried out.

"Puss!" Donkey cried out.

"Diego!" Ellie cried out.

"Piplup!(You guys!)" Piplup screamed out hysterically.

Grovyle, Diego and Puss reappeared briefly as they brawled against the Guanlongs while the former called out to Ellie, trying to calm the situation, "Just breathe! That's the important thing!" as the trio fought against the dinosaurs rather comically, punching and stopping the dinosaurs from biting them.

* * *

Buck steered the Pterodactyle in twists and turns as he and his group continued to try and escape the flock of Pterosaurs that continued to chase after them in air, dodging over herds of Dinosaurs and logs along the way. Team Pokepals then turned to face the enemy dinosaurs to attack with their powers with determination, knowing that a battle was the only way to escape this and save Sid.

Seeing that the Pokemon would need help and that he still had to drive, Buck then noticed the stink berry bush ahead and told Crash and Eddie, "Grab that ammo!"

The twins nodded and Eddie held Crash's tail while the latter reached out, successfully grabbing the berries knocking away the privicy of Scrat and Scratte who were having a date before the two flinched in shock and confusion, wondering who disturbed their private time.

Just as Crash returned to safety on the Pterodactyl, they, Buck and Team Pokepals heard more screams as ahead of them they saw a familiar trio who were running and stopped at the dead end of a cliff before they saw vines.

Team Rocket were still running from the Velociraptors until they became stuck and turned back to see the predetors catching up to them. Seeing the vines, Jessie told them, "Quick! Let's swing to the other side!"

"Time to swing like Tarzan!" James squeaked in fear.

"On the double!" Meowth added, panicking.

The trio grabbed hold of the vines before leaping off and swinging away from the dinosaurs, holloring like Tarzan, while the Velociraptors skid to a stop before hissing in anger that their prey got away. Team Rocket looked behind them and blew raspberries, making taunting and childish faces...

Only for Buck's group and their dinosaur to accidently smack into them but not enough to cause them to loose course or crash. Jessie, James and Meowth were now dangling helplessly on the Pterodactyl's legs, looking angrily at the group who stared at them in shock, confusion and annoyance, though the annoyance didn't come from Buck.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Jessie shouted angrily.

James, now realising that yet another dinosaur was seen and carrying them, he asked, crying out, "What is this!? Land Before Time era!?"

"Who're these three?" Buck asked about the trio.

Crash, Eddie, Future-Piplup and Chimchar recongised them instantly and cried out in disbelieved unison, "It's Team Rocket!"

Meowth, seeing the 'Twerps', and that they were on 'their' ride, yelled out angrily, jiggling about, "Hey, go find your own Dactar, will ya!?"

"This is our whatever it is, and there's plenty of others behind us wanting to eat us!" Future-Piplup argued before pointing at the Pterosaurs that were still chasing after them, while not understanding what Meowth was talking about since he never saw the "Runaway Reptar" movie.

When Team Rocket looked to see what the former human was talking about, the trio gave out hysterical screams before they accidently let go, much to their horror and they went plummeting down towards the rivine below, screaming their usual blasting off lines, " _We're blasting off again!_ " landing in the water with a _**SPLASH!**_

The other dinosaurs ignored the trio and continued to chase after Buck's group, while Buck couldn't help but mutter in confusion about Team Rocket, "Those three are just as weird as me."

"They've been weird for years." Future-Piplup sighed, before turning to fight along side Chimchar, Crash and Eddie to attack the enemy dinosaurs.

"Bogey, three o'clock! Fire!" Crash commanded while Eddie used his tail as a catapault to shoot the stink-berries like gun ammo, successfully knocking out the Pterosaurs one by one in high speed and perfect aim.

Future-Piplup used Bubble-Beam to knock out several more, while Chimchar used Flame-thrower to toast the Pterosaurs as Buck steered their Pterodactyl underneath the herd of Brachiosaurus who didn't notice the unusual commotion going on right now.

"This is awesome!" Eddie cried out as he fired more of the stink berries.

Seeing another one quite close, Future-Piplup shouted at it, "Take this, flying lizard! Hydro-Pump!" firing his powerful attack just as the Pterosaur opened his mouth to take a bite out of him, only to force-swallow the Hydro-Pump attack and inflated like a water balloon, falling to the ground defeated to it's death.

"Alright!" Chimchar cheered along side Future-Piplup.

"Yeah, way to go!" Crash cheered to the former human.

Eddie waved a mocked goodbye to the Pterosaur, "Hasta la vista, birdy!"

* * *

Sid was still trying to get to safety and nearly falling into the lava in his panic. But no matter how hard he tried, he was still slowly getting closer to the LavaFall, and unfortunately landed onto the very last rock slab with a stick on it. Seeing this, he yanked the stick out and tried to row his way to shore. But the stick was then caught on fire.

Panicking, he tried to put if out but almost toasted his foot but he did still burn it a little. Sid cried out and tried to blow it to cool it off, not that it made much of a difference. He was out of time, out of rock and out of luck.

* * *

Just when Buck's group had thought they finally evaded their enemies and he looked at his friends, saying, "Let's get our sloth!" he didn't see the Pterosaur in front of them to collide against them.

Future-Piplup did and he screamed out, "INCOMING!"

But it was too late as the Pterosaur knocked into the Pterodactyl who was now knocked out, causing all of them to fall towards the lava and ground, much to their horror. Buck panicked as he cried out, realising what happened, "We're hit! We're hit! Mayday! Mayday! We're losing altitude!" tapping the knocked out and swirling eye-ball of their ride.

Knowing that he had to revive it, Buck held out the reins to his friends, telling them, "Hold these!" and when both the Pokemon and the Possums held on the reins tightly, the weasel climbed to the unconscious Pterodactyl's face and becan to preform CPR, turning his face away in disgust after the second blow, groaning, "Gah, tastes like fish." before forcing himself to continue to try and revive it.

"Okay. That's just weird." Chimchar admitted, before he, Future-Piplup, Crash and Eddie all screamed as they all continued to fall towards the ground, realising that they weren't going to make it on time and they and Buck would all die.

While Team Pokepals shut their eyes tightly to brace themselves, Eddie whimpered as he used his free hand to hug Crash, crying out to confess, "I love you, bro!"

"I know!" Crash replied, already had known this for a long time, because he loved his brother too.

Buck tried one more time before he yelled out in frustration and desperation to the Pterodactyl, "Snap out of it! COME ON!" smacking it's face which finally did the trick.

The Pterodactyl saw what was going on and shrieked in horror, while Buck returned to his original position and grabbed hold of the reins with his friends, yelling, "PULL!"

All five of them pulled as hard as they could their eyes shut tightly as they all screamed as they were descending closer and closer to the lava and ground, bracing themselves and hoped for the best. Thankfully they all regained control and their ride narrowly missed just five inches and once again took flight, with the Pterosaurs still behind them. The group then steered their dinosaur upward just missing the LavaFalls and continued to fly up. The remaining Pterosaurs all stupidly flew right into the lavafalls, vanishing and boiled to death.

Now they could rescue Sid.

* * *

Realising that he was going to die and return to the Afterlife with no hopes of returning to life for the second time, Sid sobbingly accepted this and braced himself, using Team Rocket's blasting off lines as his final words, placing a paw to his chest, "Looks like Sid the Sloth is falling to death again!"

He then fell and screamed towards his death...only for his scream to continue as Sid was caught by the arms by the Pterodactyl who continued to flew up and above Lavafalls. When he realised that he was still alive, the sloth looked up and cried out in horror when the dinosaur shrieked at him, making him think that he was about to get eaten.

"HELP! Sid screamed.

"No, Sid!" Crash's voice told him happily. When Sid looked up again, to his shock and relief, his Possum friend looked underneath their ride with a beaming smile, "It's me!"

"And me!" Eddie added, doing the same as his brother.

"And us!" Future-Piplup and Chimchar did as well, smiling happily that they and their friends did it. They saved Sid and he was still okay!

"And me!" Buck concluded doing the same as the others, wanting to meet the sloth fo the first time, though he and others did forget one teeny tiny detail, which was noticed by Sid.

"I don't want to panic anybody, but who's flying this thing!?" Sid cried out as he saw that they were all about to hit the ice ceiling above them.

Future-Piplup and Chimchar both flinched in realization, while Buck also remembered and muttered an accidental, "Oops!"

 _ **SMACK!**_

All seven of them smacked face first into the ice ceiling, briefly dazed with comical expressions, which, above them and surprisingly near the lake on the path leading to Far, Far Away, the two Enchanted Trees, Ed and Steve saw this before the group fell and disappeared underneath the ice. The two former villians were confused on what they saw and glanced at each other in confusion, muttering, "Huh?"

Quickly regaining control, and relieved that everyone including Sid were still here, Buck then steered the Pterodactyl back towards the rest of the Sailor Team, hoping that Ellie was still safe and so would be the newborn baby.

While Sid was relieved that he had been wrong and that his friends did come to rescue him after all, at the trees below and growing behind him and the others, he saw his 'children' who whimpered and raced to try and reach for him, begging him to come back and not leave them, which instantly broke his heart as he wanted to get back, wanting to at least say goodbye.

"No, no, wait! Wait! My kids!" Sid cried out, but it was too late, as he was getting further and further away from the heart-broken children and even the sorrowed T-Rex Mother who moaned, her heart also aching. Sid felt like crying, as he sorrowfully said, tears forming in his eyes, "I never even got to say good-bye."

None the less, Sid would be going back home now, but the ache of not being able to tell the T-Rex family how much he loved them and to say goodbye would ever be within his heart.

* * *

Back with Sailor Mini Moon and her group...uh, let's just say that Donkey, Grovyle and Diego were all on their backs, trying to push, breathing hard as though they were giving birth, which, if anyone else who didn't know what was really going on, it was either comical or very disturbing. That didn't seem to faze Sailor Mini Moon, Ellie, Puss, Dawn, Sakura and Piplup, though, as they tried to encourage their three friends.

"Come on, you guys can do it!" Dawn encouraged.

"Push! Push!" Puss added.

Grovyle grunted, sweating as he cried out, "I can't do it!"

"Come on, you big babies! Just one more massive push, for pete's sake!" Sailor Mini Moon shouted, getting really impaitent.

"You have NO idea what we're going through!" Donkey shouted, which it is revealed that he, Grovyle and Diego were actually pushing against a log they were using to try and push the two last Guanlongs that tried to angrily bite their legs off.

At the rest of the group's hardened glares, Diego muttered apologetically for Donkey, "Okay, forget he said that. Let's do this together."

Realising that it would aqquire team work, Sailor Mini Moon and her friends all joined together and with a massive shove and push, they tossed the two Guanlongs over the edge with the log. The two dinosaurs landed hard onto the rock platform, dazed at first before roaring in a hiss, only for Shrek to suddenly appear and punch one in the face, both Sailor Moon and Ash knocked the other one with their Keyblades, Pikachu electrocuting both of the dinosaurs, and finally Manny shoving one of the dinosaurs at one end of the log before shoving the other hand on top of the second one with only it's legs free, but it stumbled since it couldn't see.

As they watched the stupid moment, Sailor Moon finally had enough of the dinosaurs and shouted at the Guanlongs in half-sarcasm, "You know, I like you guys better when you're in Jurassic Park!" and kicked at the log when she said the word ' _Park_ ', causing the dinosaur to loose it's balance and both of the Guanlongs fell again, this time to their deaths.

With that done, Sailor Moon and her group then climbed up the final peak of the ledge, exhausted from their battle and all of the climbing through out what seemed like hours.

* * *

Back on the ledge, Donkey, Puss, Grovyle and Diego were repeatedly encouraging Ellie to breathe quickly as she did the same thing while Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Dawn and Piplup watched helplessly, wondering how much longer this is going to take. Finally Ellie gives out one final massive push, groaning and knowing that this was it. Donkey, Puss, Grovyle and Diego on the other hand, swayed a little, all of them feeling light headed and dizzy from mimicking Ellie too much.

"Whoa..." Donkey swayed.

"Wow...getting dizzy." Grovyle wobbled a bit, holding a claw to his head.

Just then the four of them and Sakura heard more groans behind them, and saw that Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu, Shrek and Manny had finally made it, but were struggling and too tired to pull themselves up.

"Guys!" Sakura cried out as she, Puss, Grovyle, Donkey and Diego rushed over to help their friends up, pulling them onto the ledge to stop them from falling over back down below.

"Boss! I think we're getting close." Puss told Shrek.

"Good to know." Shrek panted.

Sailor Moon, who was being pulled up by Sakura, asked while panting, "How's...How's Ellie?"

Just as Sailor Moon and the others were finally onto the ledge, they, Sakura, Puss, Donkey, Grovyle and Diego all froze when they heard an infant's wail, causing all of them to look over with stunned wide eyes at Ellie and the others. Standing up, Manny slowly made his way towards Ellie who was smiling happily and warmly as she held the new born baby gently in her trunk, while Sailor Mini Moon, Dawn and Piplup, with heartwarmed smiles, backed away a little to give their friend and the new baby some space.

Manny approached his family, just as his newborn child's eyes opened, revealing beautiful green eyes that were just like Ellie's. In fact, he quickly realised that their new beautiful child was a spitting image of Ellie and with eye-lashes and ect., it was a girl.

Their brand new baby daughter.

With tears in his eyes and a heartwarmed smile, finally a father once more, Manny gently reached out his trunk to his little girl's as she, curiously, reached out her own for the first time, before she smiled happily, already realising that he was her daddy, smiling further as he rubbed her face with his trunk, before cradling her while she reached up to him. The new family stood close, formed at long last.

"She's perfect." Manny said happily to Ellie, before suggesting on the name for their new daughter, "I think we should call her Ellie. Little Ellie."

"I got a better name." Ellie told her husband, answering her idea of a name, "Peaches."

"Peaches?" Manny asked, confused.

Ellie smiled as she caressed her new daughter happily, pointing out the perfect matched facts, "Why not? She's sweet and round and covered with fuzz."

Realising that Ellie was right, Manny decided that it was indeed a better name, as he replied, "Peaches. I love it." as they both formed a family hug with newly named Peaches.

Sailor Moon and the rest of the group stood by with emotional smiles at the heartwarming moment, teary eyed, even Shrek who, seeing this made him remember the time when he first saw his and Fiona's children for the first time. These moments will never get old, he decided. He couldn't believe that it's been a year and a few months already since that time.

Grovyle was so emotional that he silently wiped away a tear, not wanting to cry in front of his friends. Too bad for him that Sailor Mini Moon noticed and she couldn't help but tease with a smirk at her friend, "I saw that, tough guy."

Realising that he was caught, Grovyle tried to deny it by saying, "No, no. That last beast caught my eye with a claw, and..." before realising that his friends weren't buying it, and finally admitted defeat, nearly whimpering, "All right, so I'm not a rock-type Pokemon."

This also made Diego and Puss almost whimper as well, both of them finally coming to terms that they were not made of stone, while Donkey bottom lip quivered in happiness, and Piplup nearly bursted into tears, and so did Ash and Pikachu, which at first made Sailor Moon, Dawn and Sakura sweatdrop with giggles.

"Incoming!" A familiar voice that the Sailor Team wanted to hear was heard behind them, their hearts leaping with hope and happiness, along with a roar from a Pterodactyl.

When everyone turned to see, relief and happiness grew onto the group as they saw that Buck's group had made it back, and with them, was Sid who was the one that cried out happily.

"It's Sid!" Sailor Moon cried out happily.

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"PIKA!" Pikachu cried out happily, waving at Sid, along with Mini Moon, Dawn, Piplup, and Sakura.

Sid smiled happily that his friends were here after all. He had never been so happy to see them in his life, before he was dropped unexpectedly and crashed onto the ledge hard, groaning, "Ow!" in front of Ellie, Manny and a curious Peaches.

Looking up, and seeing the newborn baby Mammoth for the first time, Sid pushed himself up, mistakeningly saying happily, "Oh! It's a boy!"

Donkey cringed before pointing out at Peaches' tail, "That's it's tail, man."

"It's a girl!" Sid corrected himself, standing up and approached his new 'niece', cooing happily, "Oh hi, sweetheart. Hello, hello! It's Uncle Sid. Yes, it is. You're so beautiful. Oh! She is!" playfully and gently shaking her front foot.

Peaches, seeing this happily smiled, quickly already loving her 'Uncle' Sid already. He was so nice and fun, her new mind already decided, while Sid continued, noticing the resemblence of Peaches and Ellie, "She looks just like her mother."

He then added softly to himself, "Thank goodness." chuckling before noticing Manny and quickly told his friend, "Oh! No offense, Manny! No offense. You're beautiful on the inside!"

For once not angry at the comment and even ignoring it, Manny instead just smiled at his best friend, playfully ruffling the sloths' head with his trunk, saying, "It's good to have you back, Sid."

Sailor Moon, so happy to have her friend back, nearly glomped him to the ground as she hugged Sid, laughing in relief, "Sid, you're safe and alright! I'm so glad! We were so worried about you!"

"Welcome back, Sid." Shrek said as he and the rest of the group approached happily that Sid was finally back with them.

"It's great to have you back." Ash added happily.

"We're sorry about before, Sid." Sakura said apologetically with a smile.

"Man, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Donkey said happily to his sloth best friend.

"Si." Puss said in agreement, with Dawn, Piplup, Sailor Mini Moon, Grovyle and Pikachu both nodding in agreement.

"We missed you, Sid." Sailor Mini Moon added.

Even Diego smiled happily and said, "Never thought I would say this, but, I missed you, buddy."

Sid, who was surprised that even Diego was here, smiled happily that his friend did miss him after all. It also reminded him that his friends really were his real family, not his birth family. They didn't if he was a klutz and stupid, because they knew that he was the kind hearted sloth who loved them so much and that he was the one who brought the herd together.

The first founder of the Sailor Team.

Ellie gently placed Peaches to the ground where the baby stood up quickly, quickly adapting to walk as she happily wanted to play with Sid who smiled as he said to her, "Aw, I wish my kids were here. You could have been friends." allowing her to place her trunk into his paw that he held gently.

Finally, Team Pokepals, Crash, Eddie and Buck who all now stood on the ledge all held happy and warmhearted smiles of their own before the former four raced over to Peaches while relieved that Ellie was alright. Suddenly things were okay and now the family was bigger than ever.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Future-Piplup cooed happily, starting to get teary eyed.

"Hey there, sweety." Chimchar waved happily.

"Goo goo goo." Eddie cooed and baby-talked to his and Crash's new niece. They were finally uncles and very happy and proud uncles to the beautiful baby girl mammoth who was much more adorable than either of them had expected.

Crash was teary eyed as he said happily, "I promised myself I wouldn't cry."

"I didn't." Eddie whimpered before bursting out crying, and unknowingly used his brother's tail as a tissue to blow his nose, much to Crash's annoyance as he snatched it away angrily.

Buck smiled as he crossed his arms against his chest, feeling the starting forms of tears in his eye, his heart and chest tingling with the emotion he forgot about until now as he gazed at the heartwarming scene. Both Sid and Future-Piplup were right. Peaches was beautiful and cute. This gave him memories of his own childhood, the love of his own birth family before coming here. The happiness being around friends and family.

Seeing the Sailor Team like this made Buck start to think about having children of his own someday, as he said to himself, "I forgot what it was like to be part of a family."

He then glanced at the emotional Pterodactyl, shrugging and asking, "What about you? Ever thought about having kids?"

This only made the dinosaur snap out of the emotion and quirked a rather freaked out eye-brow with an expression that said, ' _What are you, crazy?_ ' before shrieking and flying away, much to Buck's confusion, before he decided that the dinosaur just said no and that now that their adventure was over and everyone was together again, there was one last thing to do.

"All right, Sailor Team, let's get you home." Buck told his friends who all smiled in gratitude that he had helped them save Sid.

With that, the weasel lead the reuighted Sailor Team, Team Pokepals and now Peaches towards a safe path back towards the surface where the rest of the Sailor Team and their families were waiting, no doubt very worried. Along the way, Future-Piplup sighed, "Man, talk about an adventure. If anything's possible, I wouldn't be surprised to see rocks coming to life next."

Ash chuckled nervously with a sweatdrop and pointed out, "That happened in Davy Jones' Locker, except that rocks turned into crabs." referring to when he and Grovyle were stuck in said Locker back in the Ameria Region almost two years ago.

"I can't wait to tell the others back at home about this." Sailor Mini Moon said excitedly, knowing that Max, Lusie and the Rugrats gang would want to hear about this adventure which while scary and dangerous, was actually fun and exciting.

"Wait until we tell Sora, Riku and Kairi about this too!" Dawn added, thinking about how their friends back in Destiny Islands would react in missing out on this adventures.

Sailor Moon, hearing this, sweatdropped and suggested while reminding the Coordinator, "Uh, maybe we should hold that thought for at least a month, like we did for Team Pokepals when we told them about our adventures back in Medge."

Getting the point, Dawn smiled apologetically to the Moon Princess, "You're right. Sorry, Serena."

As she unknowingly knocked the Acorn that was somehow there over towards the ground as the group continued onward back home to the surface.

* * *

The Acorn landed near Scrat and Scratte who were both now playing by playing tag and chase, while the Acorn was left on it's in an comical and sadden scene(as the parody of "Alone Again Naturally" plays in the background), before they took flight and at first Scrat screamed, before he realised that he and Scratte were flying and the two happily smiled at each other.

During a rain storm why nuzzled under a shelter, leaving the Acorn in the cold and wet weather. Then while it landed and floated in the river, Scrat was romantically rowing it and shared another romantic kiss with Scratte as they rowed away, underneath a loving couple of Brachiosaurus, and the Acorn was left alone on the shores of the river, cracking a little.(ending the song)

Near the Acorn, Jessie, James and Meowth, having survived their river trip after missing out on riding with the 'Twerps', were all walking out of the water to shore, exhausted and soaking wet to their skin, and in Meowth's case, his fur. They all dropped to the ground, groaning.

"Why is it that everytime were in a snowy mountain or whatever lately that there's that annoying obbessed Squirrel?" James asked as he had noticed Scrat, Scratte and the Acorn.

"You got me." Meowth replied.

Jessie, fuming now, shouted angrily, "Oh who cares? I had enough adventures for ONE WHOLE YEAR!" as the word 'year' echoed through out the entire area.

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect simply said, coming out of it's Pokeball again.

However, while Team Rocket were out of danger for now but with no luck in getting back to the surface, the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Buck and Peaches weren't out of the woods just yet.

Because there was one last obstacle they must face that would risk their lives and only miracle and unexpected will be able to save them.

* * *

 **A/N: The final battle and ending is just in the next chapter and then the two secret endings after that! Get ready for it!**


	9. Chapter 9: Rudy, Goodbyes and Family

**Author's note: Finally at the final battle and ending! Let's get to it!**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors, Rugrats, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. I only own my OCs and Kingdom Hearts will be seen in cameos or in the secret ending of this story while the FFVII characters will be mentioned only.**

* * *

Chapter nine: Rudy, Goodbyes and Family.

It seemed to be a lot quick to get back to the cave than it was to head towards Lava Falls since Buck had led the Sailor Team to a safe passage away from the Dinosaurs, while keeping an eye on baby Peaches, because after just in a few hours, they were finally at the entrance where they came 24 hours ago. This also meant that they would be leaving the Dinosaur world behind, and also...saying goodbye to a new friend who helped them get this far.

They happy to finally go home, but sad to leave Buck behind, even though they knew that his place was here. They made mental notes to remember him always in many ways, just like their other friends they haven't seen for a long time.

"This is it, Sailor Team. Right where you started." Buck told his friends, adding with a smile, "This was fun! We could make it a regular thing."

Sakura giggled before pointing out, "I don't know about that."

"Right! Right. Yes, because of all the mortal peril, of course." Buck chuckled after being reminded of the dangers before stopping, facing his friends once more, knowing that this was goodbye. Deep down, he was actually sad that they would have to leave, but he knew that it was for the best. "Oh well, the Buck stops here."

Everyone smiled with sad and thankful smiles, as Sailor Moon, finally seeing Buck as her friend, said with forming tears in her eyes, "Thanks, Buck. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Well, obviously. But good times, just the sa-" Buck said before he was cut off when he felt hot winds blow against his back and his fur. He froze and his heart pounded hard in his chest, his eye widening in quick fear. No...it can't be. He knew that it was not winds. It was a breath of something large and dangerous, something he knew too well.

Seeing the group's sudden shocked and now worried expressions, Buck whispered in slight horror, "We're not alone, are we?"

To confirm his fears, within the darkness of the cave, massive red-yellow eyes opened, glaring right into the hearts of Buck and the Sailor Team who froze, shrinking back in fear. Realising that his greatest fears had come true, Buck retreated back to his turns and faced the familiar eyes, his knife held out in defense. He instantly knew who it was.

Yet he grinned as he greeted, "Hello, Rudy."

"Rudy!?" Sakura screamed in horror, realising that the red-eyes did belong to the Great White Beast Buck had told them about last night.

Having caught sight of more delicious prey, Rudy the Great White Beast who had somehow hid himself into the tunnel after plotting a trap came out with ease, standing tall before the group, three or four times larger than a T-Rex. Everyone now knew that the monster was a carnivous dinosaur; He was an albino Baryonyx, though his head looked more like an aligator.

Rudy roared loudly.

"Suddenly, I feel like we're encountering the Bahamut-King all over again, only without wings." Ash said fearfully, eyes widening in horror. This thing was just as scary as the Bahamut-King that nearly destroyed the Planet of the Lifestream and Kingdom Hearts during the Caius crisis after the Dahaka.

"RUN!" Buck shouted at his friends, leading the group to escape, but he was seperated and to his horror, Rudy had cornered Sailor Moon and her friends who could only shrink back in horror while Rudy smiled happily at them, preparing to eat them.

Suddenly realising that he had to lead Rudy away from his friends even though Buck had the sudden feeling he was going to die today, he shook that feeling off and shouted to his arch enemy, "Over here, you colossal fossil!"

Hearing a familiar voice and quite annoyed that he was interrupted from his meal, Rudy turned around to face a familiar weasel with an eye-patch who held out his knife, taunting with a smirk, "Looking for something?"

Seeing the knife and somehow it looked familiar, Rudy licked the spot where his tooth was missing, his upper lip forever cracked and unable to heal, the giant dinosaur grinned evilly as he recongised the weasel who escaped him countless times and decided that now was the day he would finally digest that weasel, quickly forgetting Sailor Moon and the others.

"Why don't you come and get it?" Buck taunted, before turning to run as he told his friends urgently, "To the cave! Go!" and ran to lead Rudy away.

"Buck, no!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out as she attempted to follow, but was held back by Donkey, Grovyle, Crash, Eddie, Team Pokepals and Dawn who knew that this was too dangerous.

"We can't let Buck sacrifice himself!" Ash told his friends firmly, ready to take action to save his friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

Sailor Moon, feeling guilt in her heart as she and the rest of the group realised that Buck was sacrificing himself to save them, decided that she wouldn't allow this to happen since she knew instantly that if they didn't go and save him, Buck was going to be eaten.

Ash, Pikachu, Shrek, Donkey, Puss, Sakura, Manny, Diego and even Sid joined up to her when Sailor Moon was about to go and save Buck, before she turned to the others who were taking shelter in the cave's mouth, telling Dawn firmly, "Stay here! Let the rest of us handle this!"

"We'll be okay! Go save Buck!" Dawn replied urgently.

"Right!" Sailor Moon replied, leading her group back into the jungle to hurriedly rescue their friend who's life was on the line. They owed Buck for help them. Now it was their turn to help and save him.

Buck screamed as he swung from tree to tree, narrowly avoiding Rudy's jaws, but his heart pounded as the intensed fear grew once he realized that he was too exhausted after today's events. He knew that he had to buy his friends time and hoped that they were heading back to the surface, and that running now was his only chance in avoiding in being swallowed up again.

Sailor Moon and the others followed as fast as they could, most of them not acknowlaging the Ankylosaurus they had encountered yesterday. But Ash and Pikachu both did as they caught sight of it hiding in the corner, whimpering and whining in fear at the sight of Rudy that even it was terrified of him, which annoyed Ash and Pikachu.

"You big baby!" Ash scolded, before taking off again to follow his friends to rescue Buck.

Buck then ran out of trees and was forced to run on the ground with Rudy close behind as the latter crashed through the jungle. The weasel felt vibrations as Rudy landed on his knees and then stomped one of his claws right on top of him, seemingly crushing him that caused his knife to land onto the ground. Rudy grinned evilly, though he waited just in case if he did kill his miniture enemy.

But since Buck was much smaller, he easily squeezed himself out between Rudy's two fingers, saying in a sing-song tone, "Pop goes the weasel!" before escaping and grabbed his knife, running again.

However, he failed to realise that the ground could be smashed like a catapault as Rudy stood up and used his tail to smash into the ground which caused Buck to be sent flying into the air as the latter realised what was happening. He screamed as he was about land right into the opening jaws of Rudy and about to become trapped within the latter's mouth just like the first day of being here.

Suddenly before Buck would land right inside, Sakura suddenly appeared as she, using the Fly-Card, flew in and grabbed him, saving him just in time and both of them narrowly escaping just as Rudy slapped his mouth shut. The Cardcaptor held the weasel in her arms before dropping him to the ground as she landed, the Wing Card's power fading as the two turned to glance at Rudy who growled in anger, slowly approaching them to try again, while Sakura and Buck both held out their weapons.

Trying to think quickly to distract Rudy once he realised that the Sailor Team had come back to save him, Buck then saw familiar plants and realising that they were more giant butterflies. Getting an idea, he rushed over, having his knife, shouting, "Shoo, shoo! Come on! Move!"

Heeding Buck's words, the Butterflies flapped their wings and flew all around Rudy's face, angering the dinosaur who roared, trying to get rid of the annoying insects, which was what the Sailor Team and Buck needed to defeat him once and for all.

"Ash! Catch!" Sailor Moon shouted as she threw a vine towards the Pokemon Master while clumsily avoiding in being stomped on by Rudy, using the vines to tie the Dinosaur's legs.

Ash leaped and caught it, running around and tossed the vine to Pikachu who used Quick attack to reach Shrek who tossed another vine to Puss, with Manny doing the same to Diego as Sakura tossed another to Donkey, all of them and Sailor Moon hurriedly and tightly tying the vines around Rudy's legs.

Buck had swinged over with multiple vines and tied one around Rudy's mouth, before running around Rudy's body to entrap the Dinosaur's arms to prevent him from moving. The Sailor Team tightly tied Rudy to the Vines to rocks that would cause him to fall and be defeated.

Sid was slowly and carefully tying a messy knot on the rock, "Through the hole, over the valley. One more loop..."

"Come on, guys! Heave!" Buck shouted to his friends, pulling hard with a final swing.

Sailor Moon, Ash, Shrek and Manny all grunted as they pulled hard on the vines. With everyone's combined strengths, Rudy finally lost his balance since his body was tied up, unable to move. Falling to his knees, he then fell forward to the ground, narrowly missing Buck who stood there, just two feet in front of him. The giant dinosaur moaned in defeat, and now unconscious.

Buck obversed for a moment, before sympathy rose in his chest as he approached the dinosaur, giving Rudy a comforting part on the nozzle, "Better luck next time, snowflake."

He then rushed over to his friends, calling out, "This isn't going to hold him long! Let's go!" as he led his friends back to safety, while he was grateful that they saved his life. Buck knew that if Sailor Moon and the others hadn't, he would've been within Rudy's stomach and died.

"Hold up, guys!" Sid cried out as he and Sakura lagged behind, but the former accidently tripped and broke one of the vines that trapped Rudy and fell to the ground. Much too close to Rudy's head.

He slowly looked up in fear, hoping that it wasn't Rudy's wake up call. Unfortunately, Rudy's eye snapped open and gazed at him. Sid screamed and crawled backwards, but knew that he wasn't going to escape in time.

Sakura skid to a stop and realised what was going on, before she rushed over to try and get him to run, "Sid! Come on!" before she realised that she just put herself into the same position as her friend and screamed in horror, causing their friends to stop and turn back in horror, realising that, as Rudy quickly broke free from the vines, they wouldn't be able to save Sakura and Sid.

Rudy, now free, turned his attention to Sakura and Sid who both were cornered and they screamed in horror, shutting their eyes tight as they braced themselves to be eaten. However, just before Rudy could engulf them, unexpectedly Momma Rex appeared out of nowhere and, overcoming her fear since she saw that Sid's life was on the line, used all of her strength to shove and push the shocked Rudy away from the group and right towards a cliff.

"No way!" Sakura cried out, amazed that the T-Rex Mother had saved her and Sid.

"Way to go, Momzilla!" Sid cheered, leaping back up.

Momma Rex finally shoved Rudy into a rock which crumbled behind him, and without any support or anything to save him, Rudy roared a scream as he began to fall backwards. To Buck's horror, he could only watch as Rudy fell backwards off the cliff and plummet down into the abyss of darkness below, vanishing from sight. Rudy's roars faded into nothing.

Having fallen to his death.

With Rudy gone and having conjoured her own fears, Momma Rex roared in victory that she had defeated every other Dinosaurs' worst fears of their underground world. The T-Rex triplets who also arrived mimicked their mother's roar, and Sid tried and failed miserbly to do the same, happy that the T-Rex family had actually come back to see him, and that the mother Rex had saved his life along with Sakura's.

"Amazing! She saved us." Sakura muttered, stunned in disbelief, while the rest of the Sailor Team who saw this approached as well, relieved that everyone was alright.

They then allowed Sid some time as he happily watched the T-Rex babies nuzzle their mother happily, finally accepting her as their true mother. The T-Rex family then gazed at Sid with sad smiles, knowing that, despite that they loved him and he loved them, he belonged in the surface world and he would have to go back to where he came from.

Sid's thoughts were similiar, as the children approached him, accepting him as their adoptive father even though he couldn't live with them, he would always remember them. "Come here, kids." he said comfortly.

When the babies gazed him questionly, Sid, finally accepting this, told them, "Well, let me tell you something. You're where you belong now. And I'm sure you're gonna grow up to be giant, horrifying dinosaurs, just like your mother." gazing up at Momma Rex who held a sad smile.

"And Momma." Sid told her as she lowered to his level, he added with his voice cracking, "Take good care of our kids."

Having grown to love him, Momma Rex gently licked Sid as a form a goodbye kiss, and promising that she would. The babies and Sid then had their final embrace of goodbye, and with a moan of goodbye, Momma Rex then walked off back towards Lava Falls, with the babies happily following her. Sid watched the family go, and while he was sad, he knew that it was for the best.

He waved as the T-Rex family vanished for the final time, before sighing. He would recover after sometime. Sid knew he would.

Sailor Moon, seeing this, smiled warmly as she gives him a comforting hug, saying to her friend, proud of him, "You were a great parent, Sid. I was wrong that you weren't meant to be a parent. Someday, you'll have your own children who'll love you so much." with Shrek nodding in agreement.

"Thanks, Serena." Sid replied. Then as both Sailor Moon and Shrek and Manny walked away, he then asked hopefully now that he was an uncle, "Hey, Shrek. Can I baby-sit for you and Manny?"

"Not a chance." Shrek said flat out, already knowing that Sid would be the worst Baby-Sitter out. Not to mention that both he and Manny would be constantly worrying over Farkle, Fergus, Felica and Peaches.

"Aw, come on. I work cheap!" Sid proposed.

As though giving up, Shrek rolled his eyes and said, "All right, I'll think about it." cringing slightly as Sid gave him a hug before he walked off in victory.

"Yes!" Sid whispered to himself.

Once he was out of earshot though, Shrek already made his mind up and told Diego and Manny, "Never happen." and Manny nodded in agreement before the two rejoined the group.

Diego paused, having realised that now that he really didn't want to leave the Sailor Team. His life was with his friends. But then both he and Sakura noticed that Buck hadn't said anything since Rudy fell to his death. They and the rest of the Sailor Team saw that, to their surprise, he was actually sad as he continued to gaze at the darkness below where his arch enemy who had also been part of his life was dead. They realised that Rudy was the main reason of how Buck changed from the helpess weasel into the heroic weasel he was now.

Suddenly the group glanced at each other and thought of something, then nodded. They didn't want their friend to be heartbroken and left alone.

"He's gone." Buck muttered. While he knew that Rudy was very dangerous, the dinosaur was part of his life and the excitement. But without Rudy, Buck didn't know what to do, and he asked himself, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"That's easy." Sailor Mini Moon answered the question. When the weasel turned to face his friends in surprise, they were smiling warmly at him as she offered, "Come with us. You can be a member of the Sailor Team." With the others nodding in agreement.

Him? A member of their team? They were offering him a place in the family?

"You mean, up there?" Buck asked, gazing at the surface of his birthplace, before sighing, not certain. He turned around and gazed at the jungle that he called home for a long time, admitting, "I never thought of going back. I've been down here so long, it feels like up to me."

He gazed up at the ceiling, troubled. "I'm not sure I can fit in up there anymore."

"So?" Ash shrugged, and when Buck turned back to his friends, the eleven year old boy gestured at the group, asking with a smirk, "Look at us. Do we look like a normal dysfunfictional family to you?"

The Sailor Team then all gave out silly and very goofy grins to point out that there were no other groups in any other worlds including Earth that were just like them, Team Pokepals and their friends in other worlds. Manny though had to whack Sid on the back of the head to get him to grin stupidly as well.

Realising that Ash was right, and that, in just a bit more than 24 hours, Buck cared about them so much and they cared about him so much as well. Plus, it wasn't everyday that you'd see a group of humans, Ogres, animals and Pokemon in the same group. While Buck was saddened that he would be leaving the dinosaur cavern behind, he smiled emotionally at his friends, his new family.

Maybe being a member of the Sailor Team wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after both Serena and Rini transformed back into their normal forms, they, the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Peaches and their new friend and member of the Team, Buck, climbed up the Skeletion bridge back towards the surface, getting closer to rejoin the rest of the group who would be meeting two new members of their friends and family.

Both Serena and Sid panted as they climbed up, exhausted as they had to use Manny's tail to support.

Buck was the last in the group as he paused, briefly looking back at his former home, his heart aching for the loss of the dinosaur who changed him so much. But he would recover in time. He would eventually get used to being in a group again. Plus, Ash did offer him to join him and Pikachu on a journey back to Kanto to explore the region, which sounded like fun.

Holding his knife, Buck finally decided that he didn't need it anymore and that he didn't feel right to take it with him. So, as a final farewell, he muttered to the spirit of Rudy, "So long, big guy."

With that, he stabbed the Knife into the ground like a memorial, patting it once more, before turning to rejoin his friends. But just as Buck walked just a few steps, he familiar monsterous roar caused him to stop in his tracks, his eye widening, his heart leaping and his ears perked up at teh familiar sound. He listened carefully and at first thought it was his mind playing tricks on him.

But it wasn't, because Serena and the rest of the group heard the roar as well and most of them became nervous. Sweatdropping, Serena muttered scaredly, "Uh, that's our cue. Let's go!"

"Come on, Peaches." Manny nudged his daughter forwards as she hopped to continue towards the surface.

However, most of the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals didn't realise that the roar came from the dinosaur they thought was dead. But both Ash and Pikachu did as they gazed at Buck who turned around, realising what this meant. Sadness formed in Ash and Pikachu's hearts.

"He's alive!" Buck whispered, amazed. Rudy survived the fall. He was okay!

"Buck?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu rejoined him with saddened and worried expressions.

Blinking, Buck realised that, with Rudy still alive, he couldn't leave. Not with the part of life still living and that he didn't want to leave the Dinosaur world behind, even though he now saddened him that this was a goodbye to his friends, tried to explain to the young human and Pokemon, "I...I gotta..."

But he stopped as he saw that Ash and Pikachu both smiled in understanding, as though they had done this many times before. "Yeah." Ash replied.

"Pikachu." Pikachu added.

Relived and smiling, Buck continued, while mentally hoping that he would see his friends again someday, "Besides, this world should really stay down here." knowing that Dinosaurs, humans, mammals and Pokemon should not co-exist. He was the only one who can protect this balance, as the Dinosaur world's guardian.

With that, Buck said one last time to his friend and about the rest of the group, "Take care of them, kid."

"Always listen to Buck." Ash quoted rule number 1 with a salute of farewell.

"Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu saluted as well.

"We're almost out!" Donkey's voice echoed, as Ash and Pikachu both waved a final farewell to their friend, before running to rejoin the rest of the Sailor Team, this adventure now finally over.

Buck smiled, and while he would definately miss his new best friends, friends who he never would he would have, he could continue to live out his life in the underground world that he called home. Taking hold of his knife, excitedly he snapped the vine to destroy the bridge to prevent anyone from entering this world again, swinging and jumping as the skeletion collasped.

"RUDY!" Buck cried out happily, cheering and swinged back to the entrance of the Dinosaur world as the cave collasped behind him, back where he wanted to be and rushed to find his arch rival to continue their battle.

Ash and Pikachu rushed and leaped to avoid the falling rocks and snow once they realised that Buck was closing the entrance to prevent what happened a few days ago happen again. With a final jump just as Serena and the others rejoined the very relieved rest of the Sailor Team and their relatives, Ash and Pikachu both landed outside and onto the snow just in time, panting in relief.

"Is everybody okay?" Shrek asked, looking around and was given answers that everyone was alright.

But then they noticed that they were missing someone. "Where's Buck?" Eddie asked, noticing that his and Crash's idol wasn't with them.

Ash frowned in sadness, before smiling as he told two of his friends, clutching gently at his heart, feeling his heart beating against his fingertips, "Don't worry. He's where his heart wanted to be."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Crash asked, sad along with his brother that Buck had changed his mind.

"Are you kidding?" Ash replied, placing a hand on his hip, pointing out, "Nothing can kill that Weasel. It's Rudy I'm worried about." with both Puss and Diego nodding in agreement, realising that he was right.

Buck can take care of himself, because he survived this long and had a close call today. Rudy on the other hand...would probably have some scrapes for a while.

"Uh, who're Buck and Rudy?" Mina asked with a sweatdrop now that everyone including Sid were alright.

"Yeah, what happened in there?" Brock asked, wanting to know.

"Long story." Rini replied.

Darien, who was embracing Serena in relief, said in confusion and relief, "I'm not sure what happened, but I'm glad that everyone is alright now."

"It was a crazy adventure, but in the end, things turned out all right." Serena replied lovingly, happy to be back in her husband's arms once again.

"Yeah, I'll say." Sakura giggled after she embraced Madison and Kero.

Madison, while relieved that her friends were safe, sighed in disappointment as she held up her video camera, admitting, "I wish I could've gone with. It would've been so cool to have recorded."

Ash and Sakura both stared at her as though she was crazy, before groaning and fell the ground(anime style) while Serena and the others just sweatdropped at this comment, knowing that Madison had no idea what really happened since had been another crazy, exciting and dangerous adventure, and Serena slumped low with a sweatdrop.

"Some things are better left un-recorded, Madison." Dawn pointed out.

Serena nodded, and added, "Yeah, especially where all the cranky dinosaurs and all the dangerous places we been through are concerned in there."

They then heard Peaches giggling as Ellie placed her gently on the ground. The new baby mammoth tested out the snow for the first time, and smiled, happily beginning to play in it, with her mother smiling happily. The rest of the group who had stayed behind for the past nearly 48 hours smiled happily upon seeing Peaches for the first time and cooed and went ga-ga over her.

Manny, realising that now things were back to normal, awkwardly said to Diego next to him, thinking that another goodbye would be happening, "I know this _"baby makes three"_ thing isn't for you, but whatever you decide to do..."

"I'm not leaving, buddy." Diego replied, much to Manny's confusion and surprise. He then smiled happily, having made up his mind to stay as well, "Life of adventure? It's right here."

Serena heard this, eyes widening before she smiled happily. Suddenly things were much better. Diego was staying, Peaches was safely born and despite knowing that they would not see him again for a long time, everyone gained a new friend and member of the Sailor Team of Buck. She vowed from now on to make sure they would all have happiness in each other with their own choices.

Manny, while now happy that his friend was staying, awkwardly told him, "But I got a whole speech here. I've been working on it. How can I show you that I'm strong and sensitive? Noble yet caring?"

Diego responded by punching his friend on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Manny moaned, before smiling happily, "Thanks."

The rest of the Sailor Team and the Sailor Scouts' relatives then watched with smiles as Rini, Lusie, Tommy, Dil, Chucki, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Farkle, Fergus, Felica, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Pikachu, Piplup, Crash, Eddie, Susie and even Angelica play with Peaches in the snow, laughing happily as they played, with Peaches having made her first new friends.

"They grow up so fast, huh?" Donkey asked happily to Sid.

"Yeah. I mean, look at my kids. Seems like they were born one day and then gone the next." Sid agreed with a shrug, only confusing his friend.

Donkey quirked an eye-brow with a sweatdrop and pointed out, "They were, Sid."

The sloth slumped, admitting, "Yeah. That was a lot of work."

It then began to snow, as a snowflake gently floated down. Peaches, seeing this, curiously reached out, but accidently sucked one into her trunk, which caused her to sneeze. But this also showed one of her knewly discovered gifts of using her trunk as a trumpet. She giggled happily as Ellie smiled.

"That's right, sweetheart. Welcome to the Realm of Light." Ellie told her daughter softly.

Peaches giggled and trumpted through her trunk again as her new family gathered around happily.

* * *

 _As another adventure came to a close, my family, friends and I have welcomed the newest member of the family, one that will begin the rebirth of the Ice Age life, and the new generation for years to come. While I don't know if I'll see another friend who decided to stay where his heart told him where to be, his heart has now connected to all of us, just as we have been connected to his._ ~Serena.

* * *

A week later, the Playground was rebuilt, and so had been the ice mobile, this time Manny had added more than just himself, Ellie and Peaches; he and Serena both added the rest of the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, the Wigglytuff Guild, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, even Roxas, Axel, Kaylie and the Dark Moon Team(Dusknoir, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago and Carpet), Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Zack, Yuffie, Vincent, Cid, Barret, Marlene, Denzel, Reeve, Cait Sith, Rufus ShinRa, Tseng, Reno, Rude, Elena, the former Turks, and finally, Buck who was modeled to be hanging on a vine with his knife.

This was also modeled in one of Rini's drawings to make their mobile of their friends and family and those who were lost to always be remembered and last longer.

* * *

"YEEE-HAAA!" Buck cheered happily as he was riding on Rudy's back, having tied vines around the dinosaur's head and used them as reins, much to the giant dinosaur's anger as Rudy roared in frustration, storming off into the jungle as Buck laughed happily for the ride.

However, there was one thing that the Sailor Team and Buck had completely forgot about. Because near the tree after Buck and Rudy vanished into the trees, Jessie, James and Meowth who had been stuck here for almost over a week, were groaning and were now desperate to get out of here and back to freedom of the surface.

"Hello! Someone please get us outta here!" Jessie called out to the ground ceiling.

"Where's the nearest exit!?" James shrieked hysterically.

Meowth was sobbing as he exclaimed, "I don't wanna be buried with life that's supposed to be extinct!"

Team Rocket then hugged each other and sobbed, waterworks coming out of their eyes, even barely taking notice of a jealous Scratte stomping the Acorn into the ground after Scrat grew tired of his girlfriend and upon seeing his Acorn, his obbession for it came back with full force. Scrat himself, realising what was about to happen since his accidents always end with the ground cracking, tried to pull her away, which lead to another fight between the two.

Unfortunately, it's too late, as the Acorn is buried too deep, which has caused Team Rocket to stop crying and finally notice. The trio and the two squirrels froze as the ground cracked a circle around them, hissing steam. After a second, all five of them were blown sky-high on a rock by a small eruption, blasting off towards the ceiling like a rocket, which was noticed by some Dinosaurs who wondered what was going on now.

Screaming in alarm, Team Rocket, Scrat and Scratte hanged on as long as they could as they flew right towards the ceiling, climbing higher in panic as the rock began to break apart like a Space Ship, reaching the top. Though Scrat and Scratte grabbed hold of the Acorn once more and were staring at their eyes.

But this time, Scrat was unfazed and winked cheekly at Scratte, pulling the Acorn out, and caused Scratte's wings to appear, which by the winds, she was blown backwards and off back towards the ground below. While Scrat happily hugged his nut, he, Jessie, James and Meowth were blown right through the ice ceiling.

While Scrat fell off and landed back onto the ice, finally back up at the surface, Team Rocket were still flying into the sky despite letting go of the rock as they screamed, briefly disappearing into the sky before descending back to the ground.

Fortunately, when they crash landed onto the ice, it didn't break on them but they still had a hard landing, faceplanting the snow, while Scrat happily danced and kissed his Acorn, taunting the furious Scratte who was trapped in the dinosaur world.

Recovering, the trio then looked around and quickly realised where they were, and happily cheered as well.

"We're back on the surface!" Jessie cheered happily, leaping up and danced herself.

"We're alive!" James cheered, dancing as well.

"Yay!" Meowth cheered happily, doing the same thing as his best friends.

However, their and Scrat's celebrations were dropped as a piece of ice that came from the hole they made thrusted the Acorn from Scrat's paws and caused it to fall right back into the dinosaur world and closed it up tight, much to Scrat horror.

NO! Scrat couldn't lose his Acorn again! Horror and realization soon dawned onto him, since not only he lost his Acorn but he also lost his girlfriend. Suddenly almost losing it, he began to slowly have a nervous breakdown, which Team Rocket noticed as they flinched, realising that they were going to face the wrath of a very angry squirrel.

The trio glanced at each other fearfully despite having made it back to the surface, before they broke the fourth wall, staring at the audience as Jessie suggested, "I think we should end the story."

"Yeah, and then go onto the next chapter of Sailor Moon." James said in agreement.

"More like a prequel next. So..." Meowth added worriedly and knowingly.

So the trio counted down, "One...two..." before saying their finishing lines, almost whimpering, "Looks like Team Rocket's signing off...again."

Just as Scrat pulled his eye lids in frustation before he screamed and yelled out.

While the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, their friends and families and Buck all had another happily ending, Team Rocket and Scrat were stuck with a ending of bad luck yet again.

* * *

~ _Thus ends the story of Ice Age..._

 _Yet the story continues in a new revealing chapter._ ~

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Secret ending is up next! Be warned, it'll be unexpected, because it connects to one of my worked on prequels.**


	10. Secret Endings

**Author's note: I've decided to combine both secret endings into one chapter to make things less confusing. So, let's go.**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors, Rugrats, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII. I only own my OCs and Kingdom Hearts will be seen in cameos or in the secret ending of this story while the FFVII characters will be mentioned only.**

* * *

Secret Endings.

 _ **Team MoonFriendShip's new Exploration...**_

 _Two months later..._

It's been two months since the adventure that involved dinosaurs, two months since the Sailor Team met their new friend Buck who still remained underground, and two months since the birth of baby Peaches.

Now it was January, the first month of the new year of 2000. Everyone just celebrated New Year's Day three weeks ago, and were discussing about what the new year will bring them. A month ago, they celebrated christmas with Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pluto, and now couldn't wait to see what the first year of the 21st Century would bring them.

First off, to start off the new year, after going back home to both the 30th Century and the 40th Century for four months in the futures, both Rini and Lusie had returned to the present and right now they, Max, Donkey, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Crash and Eddie were saying their goodbyes to the rest of their friends and families on a new training adventure for a little while to train up their Exploration Team before they would go out on a real adventure to find a place to make a reality once more.

To find a desolute but beautiful land of greenary and life to call Deltora.

"So how long are you gonna ask Mickey to train you guys?" Sakura asked to Rini's group as she and the others were seeing them off just outside of Duloc.

"I'm thinking about a week for starters." Rini answered, having made up her mind to start their training at Disney Castle first since that seemed like a good start to become better explorers, especially when the Wigglytuff Guild were taking a break until late next month.

"And since that world is protected and a fun place to explore, that would be a start to go on an adventure. Right?" Donkey added after already saying his goodbyes to Dragon and their Dronkey babies.

"Let's just hope King Mickey, Donald and Goofy aren't too busy." Max hoped, while looking forward to the fact that he would finally turn ten years old and become a Pokemon trainer this year. In order to do so, he decided to go on another adventure with his close friends.

"I can't wait to see Disney Castle again! We never got the full chance to explore it properly." Crash said excitedly since he and his brother loved adventures, just like their mentor who they still hoped was alright despite that Ash told him two months ago that Buck would be alright.

"Me too! We'll be exploring Disney World, baby!" Eddie cheered happily, which made everyone else except his brother sweatdrop with embarrassed chuckles.

"I can't wait to see Mickey again. I'm so excited!" Lusie said happily.

"I wonder how Donald and Goofy are doing." Chimchar thought.

"Probably doing their usual stuff. But I can't wait to see them again too!" Future-Piplup said.

Grovyle nodded in agreement as he told the group they were saying goodbye to for now, "Well, I suppose we should get going. We have training and an adventure to attend to."

Rini and the rest of Team MoonFriendship nodded.

"You guys be careful now and don't get into trouble." Serena advised to them.

"Right." Rini and her best friends nodded, before waving goodbye to the group as they walked off to begin their new adventures, promising to be careful as the Sailor Team and their families waved a goodbye and told them to do so. Even Peaches waved her trunk cutely, while not yet understanding since she was still just a baby.

Once far enough, Rini then excitedly told her group, "Okay, Team MoonFriendShip! Let's go!"

"YEAH!" Team Moonfriendship cheered as they broke into a leaping run towards their new training and their new adventure.

Little did Rini, her group, and even King Mickey, Donald and Goofy know, there was more to this adventure when Jiminy would find something that would lead them and soon Serena, Ash, Sakura, Sora, Riku, Kairi and the rest of the Sailor Team into the door of a new powerful adventure...

One that connects to the past of both Sora and Serena, and only Mickey knows this until the end of this new adventure.

 _ **To Be Continued in...  
POKEMON DELTORA QUEST: CODED.**_

* * *

 _ **The Beginning of the End...**_

 _Eleven years and eleven months before the events of Sailor Moon and the Dawn of the Dinosaurs..._

Radiant Garden was usually a city of Light. But recently this world, along with others had been being in danger of strange monsters that appeared out of nowhere and controlled by a boy in a mask who's master was much more evil than any could ever imagine. As of this moment, that venture was over, but it left with a deadly consequenses that would doom the Realm of Light into many years of battles and struggles to protect the Realm of Light.

Ansem the Wise was being led by one of his Bodyguards who recently had lost his right eye due to a fight that wasn't done by his Arrow-Guns named Braig. Another bodyguard named Dilan followed as Braig led them into the centre of their kingdom. There layed a young man with clothes and an armor guard on his left arm, silver hair and appeared to be unconscious.

Seeing the injured young man, unaware of the dangers, Ansem knelt to his knees and cradled him, asking gently, "Young man, what ails you? Can you speak? Tell me your name."

Half-conscious, the young man muttered in a deep voice, "Xeha...nort."

"Xehanort?" Ansem questioned, finding the name unsual and unaware that behind him and Dilan, Braig smiled evilly, unaware of the plan that was a success.

Xehanort then lost consciousness again, alarming Ansem who ordered his guards, "Quickly, get him to the castle!"

"You can count on me." Braig replied, bowing before he carried Xehanort, Snow White style, before requesting his fellow bodyguard, "Dilan, get those for me." gesturing at an blueish gray empty armor with a rain-drop Keyblade that layed abandoned on the ground that seemed to have belonged to a young woman.

The young woman who just sacrificed herself to save a friend...and unknowingly doomed the Realm of Light to the hands of Xehanort.

This would lead into the many adventures of the future in eight years to come.

 _ **RECONNECT  
SAILOR MOON:**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON 0-BIRTH BY SLEEP.**_

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's not what you were expecting, but this story actually has this ending that is similiar to the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts 2 which leds into Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. I've added the extra secret ending to make sense since my version of Dawn of the Dinosaurs leads into the events of Coded of Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Thank you so much for loving and reviewing this story, everyone. Especially you, Pokeball645. I hope you read my other stories in the future.**

 **See ya real soon!**


End file.
